Harry and Elizabeth Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by Wishmaster 17
Summary: Harry and Elizabeth have so far had difficult time at school. Not because people hated them, far from it. It was just that for the past two years Harry and Elizabeth have had to deal with one of the worst Wizards of all time. Can the two survive a third year at Hogwarts? (Sequel Harry and Elizabeth and The Chamber of Secrets) full summery inside.
1. Owl Post

**Harry and Elizabeth Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban:**

 ** _Harry and Elizabeth have so far had difficult time at school. Not because people hated them, far from it. They were well known and liked among the people at the school unless you're counting the Slytherin house. Draco Malfoy being one of the Slytherin's to hate Harry the most. It was just that for the past two years Harry and Elizabeth have had to deal with one of the worst Wizards of all time. Can the two survive a third year at Hogwarts?_**

 **Chapter 1: Owl Post**

It was toward the end of summer holidays and Elizabeth was more than thrilled that soon she and her brother would be able to go back to school and see all her friends again. Summer holidays was the worst, she hated it. She and her brother hated summer holidays more than any other time of the year. Usually in the dead of night the two were forced to do their homework in secret. Confusing isn't it? Having to do homework in secret?

Well the reasoning before it was that Harry and Elizabeth Potter are part of the wizarding world. A witch and a wizard. And being a witch and wizard here in this house meant that if you even talked about magic you would be severely punished.

It was the dead of night, midnight to be exact. Harry was lying on his stomach in their shared bed, blankets drawn over his head like a tent a flashlight in one hand and a leather bound book propped open against the pillow. Elizabeth sat on the floor flashlight in hand reading 'A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot' like Harry was doing.

"Did you find anything more on Witch Burning in the Fourteenth Century?" Her older brother asked never looking away from the pages, moving his eagle feather quill down the page of his book.

"When the muggles actually did catch a real witch or wizard the burning had no effect whatsoever. They would perform the Flame Freezing Charm and then pretend to shriek in pain when actuality it tickled." She said tiredly rubbing her eyes to stay awake. The project of this assignment was 'Witch Burning in the Fourteenth Century Was Completely Pointless-discuss.'

Harry pushed his round glasses up the bridge of his nose finding the passage Elizabeth was talking about.

 _Non-magic people (more commonly known as Muggles) were particularly afraid of magic in medieval times, but not very good at recognizing it. On the rare occasion that they did catch a real witch or wizard, burning had no effect whatsoever. The witch or wizard would perform a basic Flame-Freezing Charm and then pretend to shriek with pain while enjoying a gentle, tickling sensation. Indeed, Wendelin the Weird enjoyed being burned so much that she allowed herself to be caught no less than forty-seven times in various disguises._

Harry put his quill between his teeth and reached underneath his pillow for his inkbottle and a roll of parchment. Slowly and very carefully he unscrewed the ink bottle, dipped his quill into it, and began to write, pausing every now and then to listen, because if any of the Dursleys heard the scratching of his quill on their way to the bathroom, they'd probably find themselves locked in the cupboard under the stairs for the rest of the summer.

Elizabeth sighed resting her head against the side of the bed trying to think of everything that's happened in her life so far. Right now she shared a small bedroom with her twin brother. Her life hadn't been the best, at a young age her parents were murdered by a very dark wizard. A wizard who was feared even after death. After the death of their parents Elizabeth and Harry were forced to move in with their aunt and uncle and cousin.

They lived in Number Four, Privet Drive. Living in this house was one of the reasons why the Potter twins never enjoyed their summer holidays. Their Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and cousin Dudley were the only living relatives. They were Muggles, and they had a very medieval attitude toward magic.

 _'_ _If it were up to the Dursley's they'd probably try to burn us at the steak.'_ Elizabeth thought feeling her eyes drift shut. Sleep drawing her in. Harry glancing over shook her head, waking his twin sister up immediately. "Come on, we have to get this done before school starts." She nodded going back to work.

"Thanks Harry," Harry gave a half smile toward his younger sister. Before Harry and Elizabeth went to Hogwarts, the two were best friends. They still were but now that Harry and Elizabeth were off at Hogwarts they were able to make friends. Great friends that they never thought they would have.

Now that the twins were turning thirteen Elizabeth could see that her brother was growing up very handsome. He looked a lot like their dad. Messy jet black hair, round glasses over his light green eyes, a lightning bolt scar on his forehead which could be easily hidden behind his bangs. Elizabeth could see why Ginny liked him.

Ginny Weasley was going to be a second year when everyone returns to school this year. She was the youngest of the Weasley children and had a huge crush on Harry. When she first met Harry last year she couldn't speak to him and would always run away blushing like crazy. She even sent him a Valentine's day poem recited to Harry by a dwarf who had basically tackled Harry to finish his poem.

Harry watched his sister study, seems all she ever did was study. He watched the way her hand would write while she read over the text of her book. He knew she hated this subject, he also knew that she loved Potions and her favorite teacher was Professor Snape. His least favorite teacher.

He also knew that his arch enemy Draco Malfoy had a huge crush on her, last year during Christmas break when he and Ron were disguised as Crabbe and Goyle, he had seen his younger sister and Malfoy sitting together in the Slytherin common room. She easily suspected something was up when Harry and Ron had started acting out.

It was funny Harry knew almost everything there was to know about Elizabeth and Elizabeth knew almost everything there was to know about Harry. After having lived together in the same 'room' thirteen years you tend to learn a thing or two about the other. Harry and Elizabeth were best friends and nothing could change that.

For years Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had hoped that if they kept the two downtrodden as possible, they would be able to squish the magic out of them. To their fury, they had not been successful. These days they lived in terror of anyone finding out that Harry or Elizabeth had spent most of the last two years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The most they did was lock away Harry and Elizabeth's spell books, wands, cauldrons, and Harry's broomstick at the start of summer break and forbid them to talk to the neighbors.

This was a problem for the Potter twins. The separation from their spell books had been a real problem. The twins teachers at Hogwarts had given the two a lot of holiday work. One of the essays. A particularly nasty one about shrinking potions, was for Harry's least favorite teacher, Professor Snape, who would be delighted to have an excuse to give Harry detention for a month. Even though he knew Elizabeth could help him with his potions homework she could only go so far. She herself needed her books in order to help.

Therefore, Harry had seized his chance in the first week of the holidays. While Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley had gone out into the front garden to admire Uncle Vernon's new company car speaking very loud so that the rest of the street would notice it too. Harry had crept downstairs, picked the lock on the cupboard under the stairs, grabbed some of their books, and hidden them in the shared bedroom. As long as they didn't leave spots of ink on the sheets or carpet, the Dursleys need never know that they were studying magic by night.

Since the twins were growing the shared room was becoming quite small for the two to share a bed, in the end Elizabeth had made a small bed on the floor. Harry had insisted that they could switch but Lizzy ended up liking the floor.

Also the Dursleys were mad that Harry and Elizabeth had gotten a phone call from a friend of theirs a week into school vacation.

Ron Weasley was Harry's best friend at Hogwarts, he came from a whole family of wizards. It means that he knew things that Harry and Elizabeth didn't know but he had never used a telephone before. Unfortunately, it was Uncle Vernon had answered the call.

"Vernon Dursely speaking."

Harry and Elizabeth froze as they heard Ron's voice answer. They happen to be tidying up in the living room when this happened.

"HELLO? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I. WANT. TO. TALK. TO. HARRY. AND. ELIZABETH. POTTER!" Ron had been yelling so loudly that Uncle Vernon jumped and held the receiver a foot away from his ear staring at it with an expression of mingled fury and alarm.

"WHO IS THIS?!" he roared in the direction of the mouthpiece. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"RON. WEASLEY!" Ron bellowed back, as though he and Uncle Vernon were speaking from opposite ends of a football field. "I'M. A. FRIEND. OF. HARRY. AND. ELIZABETH'S. FROM. SCHOOL…"

Uncle Vernon's small eyes swiveled around to the Potter twins, who were rooted to the spot.

"THERE IS NO HARRY AND ELIZABETH POTTER HERE!" he roared, now holding the receiver at arm's length, as though frightened it might explode. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT SCHOOL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! NEVER CONTACT ME AGAIN! DON'T YOU COME NEAR MY FAMILY!"

He threw the receiver back onto the telephone as if dropping a poisonous spider.

The fight that had followed had been one of the worst ever.

"HOW DARE YOU GIVE THIS NUMBER TO PEOPLE LIKE- PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" Uncle Vernon had roared, spraying Harry with spit.

"Ron obviously realized that he'd gotten the twins in trouble, because he hadn't called again. They hadn't had a call from Hermione, Elizabeth's best friend at all. Ron had most likely warned Hermione not to call. It was a pity. Hermione was one of the cleverest witch in their year, had Muggle parents, knew perfectly well how to use a telephone, and would probably have had enough sense not to say that she went to Hogwarts.

So Harry and Elizabeth had no word from any of their wizarding friends for five long weeks. Sure Harry and Elizabeth had each other to talk to but they missed their friends. They missed their friends. This summer was turning out to be almost as bad as the last one. There was just one very small improvement. After swearing that they wouldn't use Hedwig or Godric to send letters to any of their friends, Harry and Elizabeth had been allowed to let their owls out at night. Uncle Vernon had given in because of the racket Hedwig and Godric made if she was locked in their cages all the time.

Elizabeth finished writing about Wendelin the Weird pausing to rest her head against the padding of the bed yet again. The silence in the dark house was broken only by the distant, grunting snores of his enormous cousin, Dudley. It must be very late Elizabeth thought. Harry eyes were itching with tiredness. Perhaps he'd finish this essay tomorrow night.

Looking down at his sister again he saw her head rolled back, sleep overcoming her form. It wasn't even five minutes and she was already knocked out. Letting out a yawn Harry stood gathering her supplies, replacing the top of the ink bottle, her history of magic book, and quill. Pulling out an old pillow case from under the bed he put the flashlight, Elizabeth's items along with his own and hid the lot under a loose floorboard under his bed.

Harry stood up, stretching and checked the time on the luminous alarm clock on his bedside table. It was one o'clock in the morning. His stomach gave a funny jolt. He had been thirteen years old without realizing it, for a whole hour.

Walking over he shifted his sister to lay flat instead of sitting. Placing a small blanket over her sleeping form, Harry placed a small kiss on her forehead watching her curl into the floor for a more comfortable position. "Happy Birthday Lizzy," he whispered standing up.

Another unusual thing about Harry and Elizabeth Potter. They rarely looked forward to their birthday. They never received a birthday card in their life. The Dursleys had completely ignored their last two birthdays, and they had no reason to suppose they would remember this one.

Harry walked across the dark room, past Hedwig's large, empty cage, to the open window. He leaned on the sill, the cool night air pleasant on his face after a long time under the blankets. Hedwig had been absent for two nights. Godric for four now. Harry wasn't worried about them. They have been gone this long before. But he hoped they'd be back soon. They were the only living creatures in this house who didn't flinch at the sight of them.

Of all the unusual things about Harry and Elizabeth they shared a lightning bolt scar which was the most extraordinary of all. It was not, as the Dursleys had pretended for ten years their parents had died in a car crash, they treated the twins as if they were a worthless souvenir. When in fact Lily and James Potter had not died in a car crash. They had been murdered. Murdered by the most feared Dark wizard for a hundred years, Lord Voldemort.

Harry and Elizabeth had escaped from the same attack with nothing more than a scar on their forehead, where Voldemort's curse, instead of killing them, had rebounded upon it's originator. Barely alive, Voldemort had fled…

No one knew who the curse was dedicated for, Elizabeth had asked the headmaster of Hogwarts if he knew who it was directed toward and not even he knew.

Harry and Elizabeth had come face to face with him at Hogwarts. Remembering their last meeting as he stood at the dark window, Harry had to admit he was lucky even to have reached his thirteenth birthday.

Harry was worried when he had hexed Elizabeth in front of him. He knew he was a bit distracted what with meeting Voldemort yet again and having to get Ginny Weasley safe from harm's way. But after he saw his sister collapse, he didn't know what to think. He was scared. He had been scared before but when she fell he was truly scared. He didn't want to lose her. He didn't want to lose his younger sister. He didn't want to be alone.

Harry scanned the starry sky for a sign of Hedwig or even Godric, just a sign that they were around. Perhaps they would soar back to him with a dead mouse dangling from his or her beak expecting praise. Gazing absently over the rooftops, it was a few seconds before Harry realized what he was seeing.

Silhouetted against the golden moon, and growing larger every moment, was a large, strangely lopsided creature. It was flapping in Harry's direction. He stood quite still, watching it sink lower and lower. For a split second he hesitated, his hand on the window latch, wondering whether to slam it shut. But then the bizarre creature soared over one of the street lamps of Privet Drive, and Harry realized what it was and leapt aside.

Through the window soared three owls, two of them holding up the third, which appeared to be unconscious. They landed with a soft flump on Harry's bed, and the middle owl, which was large and grey, kneeled right over and lay motionless. There was a large package tied to its legs.

Harry recognized the unconscious owl at once. His name was Errol, and he belonged to the Weasley family. Harry dashed to his bed, untied the cords around Errol's legs, took off the parcel, and then carried Errol to Hedwig's cage. Errol opened one bleary eye, gave a feeble hoot of thanks, and began to gulp some water.

Shooting up from her sleep Elizabeth looked around confused.

Harry stared at her amazed. She looked half asleep as she stared at the two owls on her brothers bed. Blinking a few times she reached her left hand up and lightly brushed her fingers over the soft feathers of the other owls.

Looking up at the owls more closely he noticed Elizabeth had been petting Hedwig, his own owl. She too was carrying a parcel and looked extremely pleased with herself. She gave Elizabeth an affectionate nip with her beak as she removed her burden, then flew across the room to join Errol.

The third owl Harry didn't recognize. A handsome tawny one, but he knew at once where it had come from, because in addition to a third package, it was carrying two letters bearing the Hogwarts crest. When Harry relieved this owl of its burden, it ruffled its feathers importantly, stretched its wings, and took off through the window into the night.

"What's Errol doing here?" Elizabeth yawned out stretching her arms above her head.

"We have a parcel."

Sitting up straighter Elizabeth leaned over watching as Harry tore the parcel open. Inside they discovered a present wrapped in gold and their first ever birthday card. Fingers trembling slightly, he opened the envelope. Two pieces of paper fell out, a letter and newspaper clipping.

Reaching out Elizabeth smiled staring at the picture that was clearly out of the wizarding newspaper, the Daily Prophet, because the people in the black and white picture were moving.

"Ministry of Magic employee scoops grand prize, Arthur Weasley, head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has wont the annual Daily Prophet grand prize galleon draw. A delighted Mr. Weasley told the Daily Prophet, 'We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where out eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank.' The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend." Elizabeth read aloud while Harry stared down at the moving photograph a grin on his face.

Looking over at the moving photograph a grin appeared across Elizabeth's face as well. They saw all nine of the Weasleys waving furiously at her, standing in front of a large pyramid. Plump little Mrs. Weasley's; tall balding Mr. Weasley; six sons; and one daughter, all (though the black and white picture didn't show it) with flaming red hair. Right in the middle of the picture was Ron, tall and gangling, with his pet rat Scabbers on his shoulder and his arm around his little sister Ginny. Fred and George were standing arms on both sides George next to his mother and Fred next to I'm guessing either Charlie or Bill. They were the only two she had not met of the Weasley family so it was hard to tell. Or was it Fred next to his mother and George on the other side. She couldn't tell. And they seemed to be wearing robes and a headpiece to look the part in Egypt.

No one else could have deserved to win that large pile of gold. The Weasleys were some of the nicest people both Harry and Elizabeth had ever known. Even though they were extremely poor they always tried to make Elizabeth and Harry feel as if they were a part of the family.

Harry held Ron's letter and read aloud this time.

"Dear Harry and Lizzy,  
Happy Birthday!  
Look, I'm really sorry about the telephone call. I hope the Muggles didn't give you two a hard time. I asked Dad and he reckons I shouldn't have shouted.  
It's amazing here in Egypt. Bill's taken us around all the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptians wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in the last one. There were all these mutant skeletons in there, of Muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff.  
I couldn't believe it when Dad won the Daily Prophet Draw. Seven Hundred galleons! Most of its gone on this trip, but they're going to buy me a new wand for next year…"

Harry remembered only too well the occasion when Ron's old wand had snapped. It had happened when the car the two of them had been flying to Hogwarts had crashed into a tree on the school grounds.

"…We'll be back a week before term starts and we'll be going up to London to get my wand and our new books. And chance of meeting you guys there?  
Don't let the Muggles get you down!  
Try and come to London,  
Ron  
P.S. Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week."

Elizabeth groaned slumping onto the ground. Harry laughed as he looked at the picture again. Percy was in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. He was looking smug. He had pinned his Head Boy badge to the fez perched jauntily on top of his neat hair, his horn rimmed glasses flashed in the Egyptian sun.

Harry placed the package in his sisters lap as he slid down sitting next to her. Slightly surprised Elizabeth pushed the package in Harry's lap. She didn't need to open anything.

"How about we both open it?" she nodded at that smiling brightly as they twins tore open the present. Inside was what looked like a miniature glass spinning top. There was another note from Ron beneath it.

 _'_ _Guys this is a Pocket Sneakoscope. If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's supposed to light up and spin. Bill says it's rubbish sold for wizard tourists and isn't reliable, because it's kept lighting up at dinner last night. But he didn't realize Fred and George has put beetles in his soup. Bye- Ron'_

Looking it over quickly before handing it to Harry, he placed it on the bedside table, where it stood quite still, balanced on its point, reflecting the luminous hands of his clock. He looked at it happily for a few seconds then picked up the parcel Hedwig had brought. Elizabeth was more than happy to get something this year for their birthday for once.

Inside the parcel was a wrapped present, a card, and a letter. But this time it was from Hermione.

 ** _Dear Harry and Elizabeth,_**

 ** _Ron wrote to me and told me about his phone call to your Uncle Vernon. I do hope you're all right._**

 ** _I'm on holiday in France at the moment and I didn't know how I was going to send this to you, what if they opened it at customs? But then Hedwig turned up! I think she wanted to make sure you got something for your birthday for a change. I bought your present by owl order; there was an advertisement in the Daily Prophet (I've been getting it delivered; it's so good to keep up with whats going on in the wizarding world), Did you see that picture of Ron and his family a week ago? I bet he's learning loads. I'm really jealous, the ancient Egyptian wizards were fascinating._**

 ** _There's some interesting local history of witchcraft here, too. I'm sure you would love it here Lizzy. I've rewritten my whole History of Magic essay to include some of the things I've found out, I hope it's not too long, it's two rolls of parchment more than Professor Binns asked for._**

 ** _Ron says he's going to be in London in the last week of the holidays. Can you make it? Will your Aunt and Uncle let you come? I really hope you can. If not, I'll see you two on the on the Hogwarts Express on September first!_**

 ** _Love from Hermione_**

 ** _P.S. Ron says Percy's Head Boy. I'll bet Percy's really pleased. Ron doesn't seem too happy about it._**

Harry laughed as he put Hermione's letter aside for Elizabeth to read over and picked up her present. It was very heavy. Harry could hear Elizabeth groan in annoyance.

"Percy's going to be even more of a git." She moaned out.

"Lizzy I know he's a pain sometimes but at least be happy for him."

"I am, I am. It's just going to go straight to his head."

Looking over Elizabeth saw what Hermione had gotten Harry. There was a sleek black leather case, silver words stamped across it, reading Broomstick Servicing Kit.

"Wow, Hermione!" Harry whispered, unzipping the case to look inside.

There was a large jar of Fleetwood's High Finishing Handle Polish, a pair of gleaming silver Tail Twig Clippers, a tiny brass compass to clip on your broom for long journeys, and a Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare.

Elizabeth took the other present and ripped the paper open smiling brightly to see the beautiful calligraphy. **_L'histoire de France._** Now it didn't take a genius to figure out what it said.

It might not be a gift most brand new thirteen-year-old girls want but if you knew Elizabeth Potter you'd know that Elizabeth loved books more than the average teenager so Hermione had gotten the perfect gift for Elizabeth. The only thing Elizabeth loved more than her books was animals. Harry was always amazed at what creature she found cute whenever they ran into something truly terrifying from Fluffy the three headed dog they had encountered their first year to Aragog the giant spider they met last year. She loved them all. Even Fang, the slobbery Mastiff that was one of Hagrid's many pets.

Soaring through the room at lighting speed Lizzy and Harry ducked out of the way from the quick landing from a horned owl that the twins knew all too well. Sitting back up Elizabeth smiled brightly leaning her arms on the bed resting her chin on her arms as she watched her owl crawl under the blankets till it lifted, he was right in her face.

"Godric!" she whispered excitedly. She missed her owl.

He touched his head against hers before nuzzling her cheek in affection. He must have missed her as well.

"Where have you been?" Harry questions staring at the owl till he noticed the package on his ankle. There on the side he could see the familiar crest of a Malfoy.

"You've been with the Malfoys?" Looking over Lizzy untied the package from his left foot. Walking on her knees she reached for a treat and fed her precious baby.

Opening the letter first Harry and Lizzy knew that it was indeed from the Malfoy's.

 ** _Dear Lizzy,_**

 ** _Before I start I must say this; Happy Birthday, I've missed you these last few months. Your company is greatly missed. I hope you're having a better summer than I._**

 ** _I apologize I haven't given you a call on the, what was it phone box? I forget what you called it. You see my father does not like anything muggle related. He would rather us write by owls instead of use the stupid muggle devices._**

 ** _Did you hear what happened to Weasley? Father has been upset more than usual, believes that they rigged it. Not only that but he thinks it was a sorry waste that all that gold went to a disgusting family like them, only for them to waste it in Egypt. It's hard for me to say this, but…I'm happy for them._**

 ** _I'm happy they could get to go on a trip like that. Don't let anyone know I told you this! I think they should have saved the money instead of going to Egypt but at least they got it out of their system. Hopefully they'll go back to normal. I just wish my father would stop complaining._**

 ** _I wish you were here you'd know what to do. I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express, write back as soon as you can. I'd love to hear from you._**

 ** _D.M._**

 ** _P.S. I hope you like the present. Don't share with that lousy brother of yours._**

Inside the parcel there was a box of sweets all looked homemade. The smell shifted up into the air and Lizzy melted. They smelled amazing.

Pulling out a cookie Lizzy gave one to Harry as they munched on the sweets together. Of course, Lizzy was going to share! She wasn't going to horde them all and not share. Harry was reading over the letter as Lizzy looked over the rest of the sweets.

"Huh so he thinks he can act sweet to gain your trust? I don't buy it. He's obviously up to something." Harry said grumbling taking another chunk of his cookie.

"Where are we going to hide these? Dudley will be sure to eat them all if we don't." Lizzy didn't pay any mind to what Harry said. It was obvious that Harry and Draco didn't get along so she knew this would happen if he read it.

Noticing Lizzy wasn't paying him mind he glanced over by the closet and back to the tin of treats.

"We could hide them under the floorboard," Lizzy looked confused for a moment. _'_ _why would you put sweets under the floorboard?'_

"Lizzy, it broke under your foot and you thought your ankle was broken for at least a week." Smacking her head from her sleep deprived brain. _'_ _Of course,'_

Around the middle of the summer over by the closet Lizzy was putting clothes away when the floor under her foot snapped down tripping her. The floor was still broken and if you stepped on it you'd fall. It would be the perfect place to hide their sweets.

Apart from their friends, the thing that Harry missed most about Hogwarts was Quidditch, the most popular sport in the magical world. Highly dangerous, very exciting, and played on broomsticks. Harry happened to be a very good Quidditch player; he had been the youngest person in the century to be picked for one of the Hogwarts House teams. One of Harry's most prized possessions was his Nimbus Two Thousand racing broom.

Harry put the leather case aside and picked up the last parcel. Nudging Lizzy she looked over and they smiled. Hagrid. Harry tore off the top layer of paper and glimpsed something green and leathery, but before he could unwrap it properly, the parcel gave a strange quiver, and whatever was inside snapped loudly, as though it had jaws.

Lizzy froze in slight panic, they knew that Hagrid would never send them anything dangerous on purpose, but then Hagrid didn't have a normal person's view of what was dangerous. Hagrid had been known to befriend giant spiders, buy vicious three headed dogs from men in pubs, and sneak illegal dragon eggs into his cabin.

Harry poked the parcel nervously. It snapped loudly again. Harry reached for the lamp on his bedside table, gripped it firmly in one hand, and raised it over his head, ready to strike. Then he seized the rest of the wrapping paper in his other hand and pulled.

Out fell two books. Lizzy leaped onto the bed, Godric bounced as her body landed above the floor. Harry just had time to register it's handsome green cover, emblazoned with the golden title The Monster Book of Monsters, before they shuffled rapidly across the room.

Harry followed it stealthily, Lizzy bit her nails nervously. _What was that!_ She thought watching her older brother worriedly. The books were hiding in the dark space under their desk. Why? Because there was no room for them to separate.

Harry prayed the Dursleys were still fast asleep as he got down on his hands and knees and reached toward it.

"Ouch!"

One of the books snapped shut on his hand and then flapped past him, still scuttling on it's covers. Harry scrambled around, threw himself forward, and managed to flatten it. Uncle Vernon gave a loud, sleepy grunt in the room next door.

Hedwig, Errol, Godric, and Lizzy watched interestedly as Harry clamped the struggling book tightly in his arms, hurried to his chest of drawers, and pulled out a belt, which he buckled tightly around it. The Monster Book shuddered angrily, but could no longer flap and snap, so Harry threw it down on the bed and reached for Hagrid's card.

 ** _Dear Harry and Elizabeth,_**

 ** _Happy Birthday!_**

 ** _Think you find these useful for next year. Won't say no more here. Tell you when I see you._**

 ** _Hope the Muggles are treating you two right._**

 ** _All the best,_**

 ** _Hagrid._**

Elizabeth looked over the bed glancing around the room searching for that darn book.

She needed to get it before anything else happened.

There, she found it. Hiding in the closet Elizabeth hesitantly sneaked off the bed and grabbed something heavy. She needed to hit it.

"Need some help?" Harry asked amused watching his younger sister acting skittish. It was very rare. Rare to find something that scared her anyway.

"N-no, I-I can do it." She stuttered out looking around the room till she grabbed a rag. Hiding behind the closet door Lizzy dropped the rag a few feet away watching as it skittishly wobbled out of the closet before devouring the piece of cloth.

Now was her chance. Jumping up she landed hard on the book, she could hear the little cries of pain before it passed out. Shaking nervously, she picked it up and rushed over to her dresser and looked all around till she got a belt. She only had two.

Copying what Harry did she buckled it tightly and placed it on the desk.

Why would Hagrid send those…those… _things!_ Let alone not tell them anything useful about it!

There was only the Hogwarts letters left.

The twins noticed it was thicker than usual. Godric hopped in Lizzy's lap and felt her fingers brush over his feathers like he'd wanted.

 **Dear Ms. Potter,**

 **Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from Kings Cross station, platform nine and three quarters, at eleven o'clock. Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign.**

 **A list of books for next year is enclosed.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Professor M. McGonagall**

 **Deputy Headmistress**

The twins pulled out the Hogsmeade permission form and looked at it. Smiles gone from their faces they knew it would wonderful to visit Hogsmeade on weekends; but they also knew it was an entirely wizarding village, and they had never set food there. But how on earth were they going to persuade Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia to sign the form?

Harry looked over at the alarm clock. It was now two o'clock in the morning.

Glancing over at his twin he saw the worry on her face as she scratched the dazed owl in her lap. Talons digging into her leg she paid no mind. He would think of something to get them to go. If not for him but for Lizzy.

There was no point in worrying about Hogsmeade form now, he would worry about it when they woke up tomorrow.

Shaking her shoulder softly bringing her out of whatever she was thinking he gave her a soft smile. "Let's worry about it tomorrow alright, it'll be okay." Smiling softly Lizzy nodded. Godric blinked shaking his feathers out of his daze a moment after she stopped petting around his wings.

Letting out a hoot of disappointment he flapped his large wings and flew to the other side of the room to his cage so he could get some food or water.

Harry gathered all the cards and placed them on the nightstand before climbing into bed. Reaching up to cross off another day on the chart he made, it made counting down the days left until their return to Hogwarts. Lizzy took off his glasses and laid them on the nightstand throwing the blankets over his sister and himself he smiled.

"Not much longer." she whispered a small smile on her face.

"Not much longer." He confirmed. Only a month left and they would be back at school.

"Hey Harry?" she called out as she stared at her older brothers resting face.

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday." He smiled throwing an arm over her waist pulling her closer for warmth.

"Happy birthday Lizzy,"

It was very different and strange for the Potter twins. Now, they felt just like everyone else. Glad. For the first time in their life that it was their birthday.

 **I'm so sorry it took me forever to write this chapter! I kept writing and stopping for so many days! Plus, work has been making me work longer hours than usual and I know that isn't a good excuse and that I shouldn't have any excuses.**

 **I do not own any of the Harry Potter series. I own Lizzy but that's only because I like her idea. Thank you for all the wonderful comments and liking my story. I hope you all enjoy this story as well! I have so many ideas for this series!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will stick by me through the seven books of Harry Potter. I'll be back soon I promise!**


	2. Aunt Marge's Big Mistake

**Chapter 2 Aunt Marge's Big Mistake**

The next morning Harry and Lizzy went down to breakfast to find the three Dursleys already sitting around the kitchen table. They were watching a brand-new television, a welcome home for the summer present for Dudley. He had been complaining loudly about the long walk between the fridge and the television in the living room.

Ever since he got that TV Dudley had spent most of the summer in the kitchen. His piggy little eyes fixed on the screen and his five chins wobbling as he ate continually.

Harry and Lizzy took their seats between Dudley and Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon was a large, beefy man with very little neck and a lot of mustache. Far from wishing the twins a happy birthday, none of the Dursleys made any sign that they had noticed the Potter twins enter the room, they were far too used to this care.

Harry helped himself to a piece of toast and then looked up at the reporter on the television, who was halfway through a report on an escaped convict.

"…the public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hot line has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately."

"No need to tell us he's no good," snorted Uncle Vernon, staring over the top of his newspaper at the prisoner. "Look at the state of him, the filthy layabout! Look at his hair!"

 **Lizzy's POV:**

Black stared straight at her as she at the TV. Gaunt face that was surrounded by a matted, elbow length tangle, deep dark eyes that made me think they were staring into my soul.

Shaking my head, I looked over at Harry and saw Uncle Vernon was giving her twin a nasty look. Uncle Vernon was always annoyed with Harry's hair saying it was untidy and a mess. But compared to the man on the TV aka 'Black' Harry was very well groomed indeed.

The reporter had reappeared.

"The Ministry of Agriculture and Fisheries will announce today…"

"Hang on!" Uncle Vernon barked staring furiously at the reporter. "You didn't tell us where that maniacs escaped from! What use is that? Lunatic could be coming up the street right now!"

Aunt Petunia, who was bony and horse faced, whipped around and peered intently out of the kitchen window. I knew perfectly well that Aunt Petunia would just love to be the one to call the hot line number. She was the nosiest woman in the world and spent most of her life spying on the boring, law abiding neighbors.

"When will they learn," Uncle Vernon spoke, pounding the table with his large purple fist. "That hangings the only way to deal with these people?" I could only roll my eyes. That isn't true.

"Very true," Aunt Petunia agreed. She was still squinting into the next doors runner beans.

It wasn't a surprise that they would agree. If only I knew more about him. Only then would she be able to decide that he truly guilty.

I felt a nudge on my side. Harry. Looking over he nodded to my breakfast. Nodding I made myself even though I wasn't all that hungry.

Uncle Vernon stood from the table walking to the sink before draining his teacup. It was rather weird since Uncle Vernon's ideal morning would be to finish his cup of tea, read the newspaper, complain about what was going on in the world and what not.

So, it was rather shocking to watch him get up from the table and empty his tea that was only half gone.

Glancing at his watch he spoke "I'd better be off in a minute, Petunia. Marge's train gets in at ten." My eyes widen in shock. "W-what?"

"Aunt Marge?" Harry blurted out. "Sh-she's not coming here, is she?"

Aunt Marge was technically not a blood relative of Harry and myself since our mom was Aunt Petunia's sister, but we had been forced to call her out 'Aunt' all our life.

She lived in the country, in a house with a large garden, where she bred bulldogs. It wasn't often that she would stay at Privet Drive, only because she couldn't bear to leave her precious dogs. I could understand that but she takes her love of her dog's way too far. Besides each visit was always so horrible that it just makes me cringe.

I remember Dudley's fifth birthday party; Aunt Marge had whacked Harry and myself around the shins with her walking stick to stop us from beating Dudley at musical statues. Not like we wanted to but Dudley was and still is not that balanced.

A few years later she came back from Christmas with a computerized robot for Dudley and a box of dog biscuits for Harry and a bag of dog food for me. We couldn't show that we were disappointed but she made me eat the dog food…tasted like dry dirt…not like I ever ate dog food before…heh…okay maybe I have. I blame Dudley.

And on her last visit, the year before Harry and I went to Hogwarts, Harry had accidently stepped on the tail of her favorite dog. Ripper had chased Harry out into the garden and up a tree. I can still feel the pain in my right arm.

Ripper has a nasty bite. I love dogs, I love almost all animals but that dog…that dog will give me nightmares. I did what I had to help Harry. Even if it meant getting hurt in the process. But knowing Aunt Marge she probably wouldn't have called Ripper off until the next week!

The memory of this incident still brought tears of laughter to Dudley's eyes. Laughter for him, anger from Aunt Petunia. She made me scrub the floor for making a mess with my blood.

"Marge'll be here for a week," Uncle Vernon snarled, "And while we're on the subject," he pointed a fat finger threateningly at us, "we need to get a few things straight before I go and collect her."

Dudley smirked and withdrew his gave from the television. Watching us being bullied by Uncle Vernon was Dudley's favorite form of entertainment.

"Firstly," Growled Uncle Vernon, "you'll keep a civil tongue in your head when you're talking to Marge." I had to force myself not to roll my eyes or make a remark. I was nothing but nice to that bloody…I was nice to her and all I got in return was pain and belittlement.

"Yes sir,"

"All right," Harry said bitterly, "if she does when she's talking to us."

"Secondly," Uncle Vernon, acting as though he had not heard Harry's reply. It was sweet that he tried but it was like talking to a brick wall. "as Marge doesn't know anything about your abnormalities, I don't want any…any funny stuff while she's here. You behave yourselves, got me?"

"I will if she does," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"And thirdly," Uncle Vernon, his mean little eyes now slits in his great purple face, "we've told Marge you two attend St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys and Girls."

"What?" Harry yelled.

"And you'll be sticking to that story, or there'll be trouble," spat Uncle Vernon.

I refused to say anything. Anything I would have said would be ignored anyway. Uncle Vernon was dead set on making Harry and I pretend we go to a correctional institute.

I knew Harry was furious, he sat there white faced staring at Uncle Vernon hardly able to believe it. Hell I could barely believe it. This had to be the worst birthday present the Dursley's had ever given us. That includes that pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks that had holes every here and there and were stained brown from his disgusting foot sweat.

"Well, Petunia," Uncle Vernon said pecking her check. "I'll be off to the station, then. Want to come along for the ride, Dudders?"

"No," Dudley said. His attention had returned to the television now.

"Duddy's got to make himself smart for his auntie," Aunt Petunia said smoothing Dudley's thick blond hair. "Mummy's bought him a lovely new bow tie."

Uncle Vernon clapped Dudley on his porky shoulder.

"See you in a bit, then," He said as he left the kitchen.

Harry who had been in a sort of trance ran from the table after Uncle Vernon. Confusion swept through my form. What is he up to?

"After Duddy's all finished clean the kitchen." Aunt Petunia snapped glaring down at me.

"Yes Aunt Petunia,"

"I want it to sparkle! Not be dull and dingy like you usually leave it." She spat turning on her heel to walk out of the room to do laundry maybe?

 **With Harry:**

"I'm not taking you," Uncle Vernon snarled as he turned to see Harry watching him.

"Like I wanted to come," Harry said coldly. "I want to ask you something."

Uncle Vernon eyed him suspiciously.

"Third years at Hog…at my school are allowed to visit the village sometimes," Harry started.

"So?" Uncle Vernon snapped. Taking his car keys from a hook next to the door.

"I need you to sign our permission form," Harry said in a rush.

"And why should I do that?" sneered Uncle Vernon.

"Well," Harry started, choosing his words carefully, "it'll be hard work, pretending to Aunt Marge that Lizzy and I go to that St. Whatsits…"

"St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys and Girls!" Bellowed Uncle Vernon, and Harry was pleased to hear a definite note of panic in Uncle Vernon's voice.

"Exactly," Harry said looking calmly up into Uncle Vernon's large, purple face. "It's a lot to remember. I'll have to make it sound convincing, won't I? What if I accidentally let something slip?"

"You'll get the stuffing knocked out of you, won't you?" roared Uncle Vernon, advancing on Harry with his fist raised. But Harry stood his ground.

"Knocking the stuffing out of me won't make Aunt Marge forget what I could tell her," he said grimly.

Uncle Vernon stopped, his fist still raised, his face an ugly puce.

"But if you sign our permission form," Harry went on quickly, "I swear Lizzy and myself will remember where I'm supposed to go to school, and we'll act like a Mug…like we're normal and everything."

Harry could tell that Uncle Vernon was thinking it over, even if his teeth were bared and a vein was throbbing in his temple.

"Right," he snapped finally. "I shall monitor your behavior carefully during Marge's visit. If, at the end of it, you've toed the line and kept to the story, I'll sign your ruddy forms."

He wheeled around, pulled open the front door, and slammed it so hard that one of the little panes of glass at the top fell out.

Harry didn't return to the kitchen. He went back upstairs to his bedroom. If he was going to act like a real Muggle, he'd better start now. Slowly and sadly he gathered up all his and Lizzy's presents and birthday cards and hid them under the loose floorboard with his homework. Then he went to Hedwig's and Godric's cages. Errol seemed to have recovered; he Hedwig and Godric were all asleep, heads under their wings. Harry sighed, then poked the three awake.

"Hedwig, Godric," he said gloomily, "You're going to have to clear off for a week. Go with Errol. Ron'll look after you. I'll write him a note, explaining. And don't look at me like that…" Hedwig's large amber eyes were reproachful. Godric looked like he was about to attack.

"It's not my fault. It's the only way Lizzy and I will be allowed to visit Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione."

Ten minutes later Errol, Hedwig (who had a note to Ron bound to her leg), and Godric who was more angry with Harry than anything soared out of the window and out of sight. Harry, now feeling thoroughly miserable, put the empty cages away inside the wardrobes.

 **Lizzy's POV:**

It was half an hour later when I could return to my room. Since Harry had left his plate of breakfast, Dudley helped himself to a third breakfast. But when I returned to my room everything was missing. My precious owl was gone as well as Hedwig and Errol!

"What happened to Godric?!" I cried out.

"I did what I had to, I convinced Uncle Vernon that if we act like normal children he'll sign our forms for Hogsmeade." I felt torn between strangling Harry and hugging him.

I didn't know. I was mad because he did this without consulting me but I also thought it was very sweet that he's trying help us with our school trips. I had just gotten my faithful friend back and now he's gone again. I missed him already.

"Did Aunt Petunia make you clean the kitchen?" I nodded at his obvious question.

We sat together in silence waiting for the torture to begin.

It was next to no time when Aunt Petunia was shrieking up the stairs for Harry and I to come down and get ready to welcome their guest.

"Do something about your hair! Get that dirt off your face!" She snapped as soon as we reached the hall. What dirt?

There wasn't a point to make ourselves look better. Aunt Marge loved criticizing us, so the untidier we looked, the happier she would be.

All too soon, there was a crunch of gravel outside as Uncle Vernon's car pulled back into the driveway, then the clunk of the car doors and footsteps on the garden path.

"Get the door!" Aunt Petunia hissed at Harry, smacking him in the back of the skull in a way that said he should have done this minutes ago.

Frowning as I watched my twin walk over holding his aching head slightly, I could see the sadness in his face as he pulled the door open. My stomach twisted making me grow even more uneasy.

On the threshold stood Aunt Marge. She was very like Uncle Vernon. Large, beefy, and purple faced, she even had a mustache. It wasn't as bushy as his but it was still visible. In one hand she held an enormous suitcase, and tucked under the other was an old and evil tempered bulldog.

"Where's my Dudders?" roared Aunt Marge. "Where's my neffy poo?"

Dudley came waffling down the hall, his blond hair plastered flat to his fat head, a bow tie just visible under his many chins. Aunt Marge thrust her suitcase into Harry's stomach and seized Dudley in a tight one armed hug, planting a large kiss on his cheek.

Walking over to Harry, I stood out of the way from Aunt Marge's view. If she didn't see us she wouldn't bother us…hopefully. Dudley looked so smug with that twenty-pound note clutched in his fat fist. That was the only reason why Dudley even put up with Aunt Marge's hugs. It was because he was well paid for it.

"Petunia!" She shouted striding past Harry and I as though we were a coat and hat stand. Aunt Marge and Aunt Petunia kissed, or rather, Aunt Marge bumped her large jaw against Aunt Petunia's bony cheekbone.

Uncle Vernon came in now, smiling jovially as he shut the door.

"Tea, Marge?" he said. "And what will Ripper take?"

"Ripper can have some tea out of my saucer," said Aunt Marge as they all proceeded into the kitchen leaving Harry and myself alone in the hallway with her suitcase. I'm not complaining; any excuse to be away from Aunt Marge was fine by me.

We began our journey up the stairs taking the suitcase as long as we could into the spare bedroom. "I don't know if I can do this." I said stopping at the head of the stairs.

Harry paused looking back at me. "It'll be okay, it's just a week and she'll be gone. Soon enough we'll be back at school and won't have to worry about her anymore." Taking a deep breath I knew Harry was right. But still I hated that woman.

By the time we got back to the kitchen, Aunt Marge had been supplied with tea and fruitcake, and Ripper was lapping noisily in the corner. I saw Aunt Petunia wince slightly as specks of tea and drool flecked her clean floor. Aunt Petunia hated animals.

"Who's looking after the other dogs, Marge?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Oh, I've got Colonel Fubster managing them," boomed Aunt Marge. "He's retired now, good for him to have something to do. But I couldn't leave poor old Ripper. He pines if he's away from me."

Ripper began to growl as Harry and I sat down. Unfortunately this directed Aunt Marge's attention to us for the first time.

"So!" she barked. "Still here, are you?"

"Yes," Harry spoke.

"Don't you say "yes" in that ungrateful tone," Aunt Marge growled. "It's damn good of Vernon and Petunia to keep the two of you. Wouldn't have done it myself. You'd have gone straight to an orphanage if you'd been dumped on my doorstep."

 _'It's not like we wanted to be here.'_ I wanted to say but I kept quiet. A lot was at stake here.

I forced a smile as I stare at her.

"Don't you smirk at me!" she boomed. "I can see you two haven't improved since I last saw you. I hoped school would knock some manners into the two of you." She took a large gulp of tea, wiped her mustache. "Where is it that you send them, again, Vernon?"

"St. Brutus's," Uncle Vernon said promptly. "It's a first rate institution for hopeless cases."

"I see," Aunt Marge said eyeing us up.

"Do they use the cane at St. Brutus's, boy?" She barked across the table.

"Er…"

Uncle Vernon nodded curtly behind Aunt Marge's back.

"Yes," Harry said.

I stepped in this time. "All the time, actually."

"Excellent," Aunt Marge said proudly. "I won't have this namby-pamby, wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it. A good thrashing is whats needed in ninety-nine cases out of a hundred. Have you been beaten often?"

"Oh, yeah," Harry said "loads of times."

Aunt Marge narrowed her eyes.

"I still don't like your tone, boy," she said. "If you can speak of your beating in that casual way, they clearly aren't hitting you hard enough. Petunia, I'd write if I were you. Make it clear that you approve the use of extreme force in this boy's case."

Uncle Vernon looked rather worried as he spoke up changing the subject abruptly.

"Heard the news this morning, Marge? What about that escaped prisoner, eh?"

Aunt Marge was making herself more at home and it was getting harder and harder to keep this act up. Almost every step I take there she is. Staring me down like I'm carrying the black plague only instead of me giving her the disease she would often bark out suggestions of my improvement. She would always compare Harry with Dudley, she would buy Dudley expensive presents and glare at my brother and I as if to say 'Just try and asked why he got presents and you didn't.' And to top it off she kept throwing out dark hits on what made myself and Harry turn out like such an unsatisfactory people.

"You mustn't blame yourself for the way they've turn out, Vernon," she said over lunch on the third day. "If there's something rotten on the inside, theres nothing anyone can do about it."

I clenched my fist to the point where my knuckles had turned white, Harry was trying to concentrate on his food but his hands were shaking and you could clearly tell he was angry. I was too. _'Remember the form'_ He told me to remember. _'Think about Hogsmeade.'_ He said. But gosh darn it! This was more difficult than you can ask a person!

Aunt Marge reached for her glass of wine.

"Its one of the basic rules of breeding," she said. "You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup…"

At that moment, the wineglass Aunt Marge was holding exploded in her hand. Shards of glass flew in every direction and Aunt Marge sputtered and blinked, her great ruddy face dripping.

"Marge!" Aunt Petunia squealed. "Marge, are you all right?"

"Not to worry," grunted Aunt Marge, mopping her face with her napkin. "Must have squeezed it too hard. Did the same thing at Colonel Fubster's the other day. No need to fuss, Petunia, I have a very firm grip…"

I did my best to control my face, to not show any emotion at all.

Skipping dessert Harry and I escaped from the table as soon as we could.

I took several deep breaths outside in the hall. "Harry…"

"Yes?"

"Was that you or me?"

"I'm not sure…we can't lose our control like that again."

"I know…I don't want the M.O.M. to know…"

"Mom?"

"Ministry of magic. It's easier to say M.O.M."

Harry and I were still underage wizards; we were forbidden by wizard law to do magic outside of school. Taking another deep breath, I had calmed down enough to relax sort of. Yet next thing I know Harry's dragging me up the steps and out of the way as the Dursleys left the table.

The last three days have been nothing but trouble. My tongue is about to fall off from biting it so many times! Aunt Marge is killing me! Not literally of course but she's making my life here at the Dursleys even more horrible than it already is!

I wanted nothing more than to go get my potions book and study for class. I missed seeing my favorite professor almost every day. Whenever she would stare at me distastefully I'd think about my potions and what I've done. It worked alright but Harry said I looked like I was about to fall over or walk into a wall.

Finally! Finally it was the last and final day Aunt Marge would stay! Aunt Petunia cooked a fancy dinner and Uncle Vernon uncorked several bottles of wine. We got all the way through soup and salmon without a single mention of Harry or myself; during the lemon meringue pie, Uncle Vernon bored us with a long talk about Grunnings, his drill-maker company; then Aunt Petunia made coffee and Uncle Vernon brought out a bottle of brandy.

"Can I tempt you, Marge?"

Aunt Marge had already had quite a lot of wine. Her huge face was very red.

"Just a small one, then," she chuckled. "A bit more than that…and a bit more…that's the ticket."

Dudley was eating his fourth slice of pie. Aunt Petunia was sipping coffee with her little finger sticking out. It was so close. After dinner, I could escape to my room and read a book. Any book. Something to keep my mind distracted.

Uncle Vernon's angry little eyes met mine, in a way he said there was no way I would be moving. I'd have to sit it out.

"Aah," Aunt Marge said, smacking her lips and putting the empty brandy glass back down. "Excellent nosh, Petunia. It's normally just a fry up for me of an evening, with twelve dogs to look after…" she burped richly and patted her great tweed stomach.

"Pardon me. But I do like to see a healthy-sized boy," she went on, winking at Dudley. "You'll be a proper sized man, Dudders, like your father. Yes, I'll have a spot more brandy, Vernon…"

"Now, these two here…"

She jerked her head toward Harry and I. I felt my stomach clench. Great! And dinner was going by so smoothly. I tried to think of the "Laughing Potion" as best as I could. Professor Snape told me it could be used as a torture technique as a first resort.

"These two got a mean, runty look about them. You get that with dogs. I had Colonel Fubster drown one last year. Ratty little thing it was. Weak. Underbred."

I gasped my heart broke. How could someone kill a puppy so quickly! For no reason beside that the pup looked ratty and weak.

"It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out. Now, I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia" she patted Aunt Petunia's bony hand with her shovel like one "but your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the results right in front of us."

I glare at the woman. I couldn't imagine my book. I couldn't.

I clutched onto Harry's sleeve as tightly as I could.

'This Potter," Aunt Marge said loudly, seizing the brandy bottle and splashing more into her glass and over the tablecloth, "you never told me what he did?"

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were looking extremely tense. Dudley had even looked up from his pie to gape at his parents.

"He didn't work," Uncle Vernon said with a half glance at Harry and I. "Unemployed."

"As I expected!" said Aunt Marge, taking a huge swig of brandy and wiping her chin on her sleeve. "A no account, good for nothing, lazy scrounger who…"

"He was not." Harry said suddenly. The table went quiet. Harry was shaking all over. He had never felt so angry in his life.

"MORE BRANDY!" yelled Uncle Vernon, who had gone very white. He emptied the bottle into Aunt Marge's glass. "You, boy," he snarled at Harry. "Go to bed, go on…"

"No, Vernon," hiccuped Aunt Marge, holding up a hand, her tiny bloodshot eyes fixed on Harry's. "Go on, boy, go on. Proud of your parents, are you? They go and get themselves killed in a car crash, drunk I expect…"

"They didn't die in a car crash!" I snapped standing up glaring down at the fat old woman.

"They died in a car crash, you nasty little liar, and left you two to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives!" screamed Aunt Marge, swelling with fury. "You are an insolent, ungrateful little…"

But Aunt Marge suddenly stopped speaking. For a moment, it looked as though words had failed her. She seemed to be swelling with inexpressible anger, but the swelling didn't stop. Her great red face started to expand, her tiny eyes bulged, and her mouth stretched too tightly for speech, next second several buttons had just burst from her tweed jacket and pinged off the walls, she was inflating like a monstrous balloon, her stomach bursting free of her tweed waistband, each of her fingers blowing up like a salami.

"MARGE!" yelled Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia together as Aunt Marge's whole body began to rise off her chair toward the ceiling. She was entirely round, now, like a vast life buoy with piggy eyes, and her hands and feet stuck out weirdly as she drifted up into the air, making apoplectic popping noises. Ripper came skidding into the room, barking madly.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Uncle Vernon seized one of Marge's feet and tried to pull her down again, but was almost lifted from the floor himself. A second later, Ripper leapt forward and sank his teeth into Uncle Vernon's leg.

I turn on my heel with Harry heading to the cupboard under the stairs. The cupboard door burst magically open as we reached it. In seconds, we heaved our trunks to the front door. Sprinting up the stairs Harry threw himself under the bed while I grabbed our hidden goods. Presents, sweets, special books.

Harry grabbed the pillowcase full of our school books and wriggled out, seized Hedwig's empty cage and tossed me Godric's cage. Dashing back downstairs to our trunks, just as Uncle Vernon burst out of the dining room, his trouser leg in bloody tatters.

"COME BACK IN HERE!" he bellowed. "COME BACK AND PUT HER RIGHT!"

A reckless rage had come over Harry. He kicked his trunk open, pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Uncle Vernon.

"She deserved it," Harry said, breathing very fast. "She deserved what she got. You keep away from us."

He fumbled behind him for the latch on the door.

"We're going," Harry said glaring at Uncle Vernon.

"I've had enough." I snapped in a snarl.

The next moment, we were out in the dark, quiet street, heaving two heavy trunks behind us and our cages under our arms.

 **So that's chapter two! Hope you all enjoyed! OH MY GOD GUYS I'M SO EXCITED TOMORROW I'M GOING TO UNIVERSAL AND GET TO GO TO HOGWARTS AND I'M JUST AGH! So if I take longer to write it's because I'm freaking out more about my adventures at Hogwarts. I cant wait to go home. To a place filled with magic and wonders. Hogwarts is my home forever and ever. Hope to hear from you all soon! Till then enjoy the story!**


	3. The Knight Bus

**Chapter 3 The Knight Bus**

It was several streets away before Harry collapsed onto a low wall in Magnolia Crescent, panting from the effort of dragging his trunk. Turning around I stare at my brother worried. He sat there quite still, anger still surging through him. Walking over and resting with him I placed my hand on his left shoulder squeezing it slightly.

His hand reached up and clutched mine.

We sat there in silence alone in the dark street for ten minutes. The only sound was our breathing. "We did it this time, Elizabeth." I nodded. Leaning over and resting my head on his shoulder closing my eyes to think.

We were stranded, alone in the dark Muggle world, nowhere to go, and worst of all we had done some serious magic. It could only mean that we would be expelled from Hogwarts. We had broken the Decree for Restriction of Underage Wizardry so badly; I was surprised the Ministry of Magic representatives weren't swooping down on where we sat.

I could feel Harry shivering next to me, he was looking up and down Magnolia Crescent.

"Harry…"

Harry looked down at me as I played with my wand staring at the carvings.

"Whats going to happen to us?"

"I don't know," I sighed sinking further into the ground holding onto him as we sat in silence again.

"I'll think of something though." I gave off a feeble smile.

I'd give anything to see Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, heck even Draco. Harry and I were in serious trouble. I wasn't sure if we'd be arrested, or even outlawed from the wizarding world. I'm sure criminal or not Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and maybe Draco would want to or even try to help us now. But there were abroad.

With Godric gone I had no means to contact them. I didn't have Muggle money, I had a bit of wizarding gold in my trunk but that's it. The rest was at Gringotts Wizarding Bank over in London. My parents had left Harry and I a small fortune so that we would be taken care of in the wizarding world. But with our heavy trunks there's no way we'd be able to drag them all the way to London.

"I have an idea…"

Looking up I indicated that I was listening.

"If we're actually expelled, using a bit more of magic won't hurt right?" I stare at him waiting for him to continue. "We have the invisibility cloak from Dad. What if we bewitched the trunks to make it feather light, tied them to my broomstick, cover ourselves with the cloak and fly to London."

Was he crazy?

"Are you crazy?" I asked standing up in front of him.

"Even if we are expelled we can't break the law even more. We are underage. The Ministry of Magic will find out and we'll get in even more trouble than we are in now. Even if we did use the feather light spell on our trunks and got to Gringotts. What then? What would we do then?"

"Do what other wizards do as an outcast?"

"I think this is a horrible idea. But we better get moving or else we'll have to talk to the Muggle police and explain to them why we're out in the dead of night with a killer on the loose and a trunk full of spell books, and a broomstick."

He sighed nodding his head "You're right, but what should we do it's not like we can…" he paused mid-sentence standing up looking around once more. I shivered rubbing the goosebumps off my arms.

"Whats…"

"Shh!"

I waited patiently for him to finish his scan. The street appeared to be deserted, no lights shone from any of the large square houses.

"I could have sworn someone was watching us." He whispered bending over to grab his trunk. He shot back up wand in the hand keeping himself in front of me in case there was something. I watched him squint at the garage and fence across the street.

"Lumos," he muttered, a light appeared at the end of his wand, almost dazzling. He held it high over his head, and the pebble dashed walls of number two suddenly sparkled; the garage door gleamed. Between them I saw something. It distinctly looked like the hulking outline of something very big, with wide, gleaming eyes.

Harry stepped backward, his body crashing into mine. He tripped. His wand flew out of his hand as we fell. I cringe as the gutter's hard cement crashed into my back, along with my heavy twin brother landing on me. I broke his fall.

There was a loud BANG, I cringe curling into his neck to shield my eyes against a sudden blinding light.

I felt Harry roll us back onto the pavement, just in time too. A second later a gigantic pair of wheels and headlights screeched to a halt exactly where we had just been lying. Blinking a few times to get adjusted to the light I noticed that it was a triple decker, violently purple bus. It had appeared out of thin air. Gold lettering over the windshield spelled 'The Knight Bus'.

I clutched onto Harry with all my might to ignore my pain. _Think about anything else. Being alone with Draco on Christmas._ That helped. I remembered vividly our first kiss was in the middle of the hall after he gave me a handmade necklace.

It was in my trunk. I'll wear it tomorrow, if I ever get the chance. Shaking my head I stare at Harry worried he was hurt. He shot his head up startled to see a pair of legs hop down from the bus.

Finally looking up at the man in a purple uniform looking down at a note card jumping down from the bud.

"What…what happened?" I mutter rubbing my head confused. I stare at the man who looked maybe a few years older than myself. He looked maybe eighteen, nineteen years old.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve…"

Stan stopped abruptly. He caught sight of Harry stumbling off me looking down "You okay Lizzy?" he muttered softly. I nodded giving off a pained smile.

"What were you doin' down there?" Stan said dropping his professional manner.

"Fell over," Harry said standing up before helping me up.

"'Choo fall over for?" sniggered Stan.

"He didn't do it on purpose." I snapped, rather annoyed. My back was aching and a dampness from my shirt.

I saw Harry looking at the alleyway between the garage and fence. The Knight Bus's headlamps were flooding it with light. And it was empty.

"'Choo lookin' at?" asked Stan.

"There was a big black thing," Harry said pointing uncertainly into the gap. "Like a dog…but massive…" Stan's mouth was slightly open. With a feeling of unease, I saw Stan's eyes move to Harry's forehead.

"Woss that on your 'ead?" Stan said abruptly.

"Nothing," I said quickly gaining his attention.

"He hit it a few days ago, on a door." I lied. Harry was flattening it over his scar. If the Ministry of Magic was looking for us, we didn't want to make it too easy for them.

"Woss your name?" Stan persisted.

"Neville Longbottom,"

"Lavender Brown,"

I met Harry's gaze before he went back to changing the subject.

"So, so this bus, did you say it goes anywhere?"

"Yep," Stan said proudly, "anywhere you like, 'long it's on land. Can't do nuffink underwater." Stan started to look suspicious again. "You did flag us down, dincha? Stuck out your wand 'and, dincha?"

"Yes, now how much would it be for us to get to London?"

"Eleven Sickles each," Stan said. "but for firteen you get 'ot chocolate, and for fifteen you get an 'ot-water bottle an' a toofbrush in the color of your choice."

Rummaging in our trunks, we pulled out just the right amount of money and placed the gold into Stan's hand. Harry and Stan then lifted Harry's trunk, with Hedwig's cage balanced on top, up the steps of the bus. Then it was repeated with my own trunk and Godric's cage.

Unlike regular muggle busses, the Knight bus had no seats. Instead there was a half dozen brass bedsteads stood beside the curtained windows. Candles were burning in the brackets besides each bed. Illuminating the wood paneled walls. A tiny wizard in a nightcap at the rear of the bus muttered "Not now, thanks, I'm pickling some slugs," and rolled over in his sleep.

"You 'ave this one," Stan whispered, shoving Harry's trunk under the bed right behind the driver, who was sitting in an armchair in front of the steering wheel. I bounced on the bed beside Harry giving him a smile looping my arm through his.

"This is our driver, Ernie Prang. This is Neville Longbottom and Lavender Brown, Ern."

Ernie Prang, an elderly wizard wearing very thick glasses, nodded to Harry and I. Harry was nervously flattening his bangs again.

"Take 'er away, Ern," Stan said sitting down in the armchair next to Ernie's.

Another tremendous BANG, and the next moment I let out a frightened yelp as I was flung backwards by pure speed of the Knight Bus. Pushing myself into a sitting position I stare over Harry out the window and see as he were bowling along a completely different street.

Stan must have been watching us because he spoke with great enjoyment.

"This is where we was before you flagged us down," he said "Where are we, Ern? Somewhere in Wales?"

"Ar," said Ernie.

"Whoa…" Was all I could say.

"How come the Muggles don't hear the bus?" Harry asked for me.

"Them!" Stan said contemptuously. "Don' listen properly, do they? Don' look properly either. Never notice nuffink, they don'."

"Best go wake up Madam Marsh, Stan," Ern said. "We'll be in Abergavenny in a minute."

"This is incredible." I muttered looking all around stunned.

Stan passed the bed Harry and I occupied with a small smirk on his face and disappeared up a narrow wooden staircase. Harry looked nervous. Ernie didn't seem to have mastered the use of a steering wheel. The Knight Bus kept mounting the pavement, but it didn't hit anything; lines of lampposts, mailboxes, and trashcans jumped out of its way as it approached and back into position once it had passed.

Stan came back downstairs, followed by a faintly green witch wrapped in a traveling cloak.

"'Ere you go, Madam Marsh," Stan said happily as Ern stamped on the brake and the beds slid a foot or so toward the front of the bus. Madam Marsh clamped a handkerchief to her mouth and trotted down the steps. Stan threw her bag out after her and rammed the doors shut; there was another loud BANG, and again we were off, thundering down a narrow county lane. Tree's leaping out of the way.

I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to. Rolling onto my side I saw that Harry was worried. Reaching over I laid my hand on his chest, I could feel his heart hammering in his chest a million times a minute.

"Hey," He glanced at me.

"It'll be okay. We'll be okay." He squeezed my hand in thanks.

Stan had unfurled a copy of the Daily Prophet and was now reading with his tongue between his teeth. A large photograph of a sunken-faced man with long, matted hair blinked slowly at me from the front page. He looked strangely familiar.

"That man!" Harry said shooting up from the bed. Slowly sitting up I stare at Harry. "He was on the Muggle news!"

Stanley turned to the front page and chuckled.

"Sirius Black," he said nothing, nodding. ""Course 'e was on the Muggle news, Neville. Where you been?"

He gave a superior sort of chuckle at the blank look on Harry's face, removed the front page and handed it to Harry.

Looking over Harry's shoulder staring at the headline as Stan spoke again. "You oughta read the papers more, Neville."

 ** _BLACK STILL AT LARGE_**

 ** _Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today._**

 ** _"We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we bed the magical community to remain calm."_**

 ** _Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis._**

 ** _"Well, really, I had to, don't know you," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breath a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And lets face it- who'd believe him if he did?"_**

 ** _While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a king of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacure like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse._**

Staring at the man with shadowed eyes of Sirius Black, it was the only part of his sunken face that seemed alive. Just staring at the picture you could assume he resembled a vampire but something about him seemed familiar.

I couldn't place it. He just looked like someone in my dreams. I couldn't tell Harry this, he'd think I'm crazy.

"Scary-lookin' fing, inee?" Stan said. I jumped I hadn't realized that he was watching us.

"He murdered thirteen people?" Harry said handing the page back to Stan, "with one curse?"

"Yep," Stan said, "in front of witnesses an' all. Broad daylight. Big trouble it caused, dinnit, Ern?"

"Ar," said Ern darkly.

Stan swiveled in his armchair, his hands on the back, the better to look at us.

"Black woz a big supporter of You-Know-'Oo." He said.

"What, Voldemort?" Harry said without thinking. Looking over wide eyed I did what any logical person would do. I smacked him on the arm.

"Don't say it!" I remember how Ron got all terrified of the name and pretended to act that way. And judging by the look on Stan's face he was terrified as well.

Ern jerked the steering wheel so hard that the whole farmhouse had to jump aside to avoid the bus.

"You outta your tree?" yelped Stan. "'Choo say 'is name for?"

"Sorry," Harry said hastily rubbing his arm from the sting. "Sorry, I, I forgot…"

"Forgot!" Stan said weakly. "Blimey, my 'eart's goin' that fast…"

"So…so Black was a supporter of You- Know- Who?" Harry prompted apologetically.

"Yeah," Stan said still rubbing his chest. "Yeah, that's right. Very close to You-Know-'Oo, they say…anyway, when little 'Arry and Izabeth Potter got the better of You-Know-'Oo." Harry started to flatten his bangs again. "all You-Know-'Oo's supporters was tracked down, wasn't they, Ern? Most of 'em knew it was all over, wiv You-Know-'Oo gone, and they came quite. But not Sirius Black. I 'eard he thought 'e'd be second in command once You-Know-'Oo 'ad taken over. Anyway, they cornered Black in the middle of a street full of Muggles an' Black took out 'is wand and 'e blasted half the street apart, an' a wizard got it, an' so did a dozen Muggles what got in the way. 'Orrible, eh? An' you know what Black did then?" Stan continued in a dramatic whisper.

"What?" Harry and I asked simultaneously.

"Laughed," said Stan. "Jus' stood there an' laughed. An' when reinforcements from the Ministry of Magic got there, 'e went wic em quiet as anyfink, still laughing 'is 'ead off. 'Cos 'e's mad, inee, Ern? Inee mad?"

"If he weren't when he went to Azkaban, he will be now," Said Ern in his slow voice. I stared up at Stan clinging to every word he spoke.

"I'd blow meself up before I set foot in that place. Serves him right, mind you…after what he did…"

"They ad' a job coverin' it up, din' they, Ern?" Stan said. "Ole street blown up an' all them Muggles dead. What was it they said 'ad 'appened, Ern?"

"Gas explosion," Ern grunted out still disturbed by what Sirius Black had done.

"An' now 'e's out," said Stan, examining the newspaper picture of Black's gaunt face again. "Never been a breakout from Azkaban before, 'as there, Ern? Beats me 'ow 'e did it. Frightenin', eh? Mind, I don't fancy 'is chances against them Azkaban guards, eh, Ern?"

Ernie suddenly shivered. "Talk about summant else, Stan, there's a good lad. Them Azkaban guards give me the collywobbles."

Stan put the paper away reluctantly. It looked like he wanted to continue but would stop for Ernie. They seemed to have a nice bond.

Turning around to face Harry I saw he had his head pressed against the window of the Knight Bus. Flopping over I laid halfway on his chest, halfway on his shoulder. His eyes traveled over to my own and I could practically tell what he was thinking.

He was thinking that Stan would be telling everyone else he traveled with what had happened tonight. "'Ear about that 'Arry and 'Izabeth Potter? Blew up their aunt! We 'ad 'em 'ere on the Knight Bus, di'n't we, Ern? They was tryin' to run for it…" was what he was thinking more or less.

"Hey, you okay?" He let out a sigh. Shifting his body so that I was laying on his front.

"We're like Sirius Black…" he whispered so Stan or Ernie didn't hear.

"No we aren't." I whispered back.

"But we are, we broke wizard law just like him."

"Harry I doubt accidently inflating Aunt Marge is bad enough to send us to Azkaban." I stated softly. I know he's upset but Azkaban is for the bad of the bad.

"But how do you know?"

Forcing a smile to my lips I gave the best answer I could. "Because, Draco's aunt is there. He told me all about Azkaban. So I don't think we'll be in that much trouble."

Looking back up front I noticed Stan was staring at us again. Very suspicious now.

"Gettin' rather comfortable Lavender?"

I snickered slightly "We're best friends." I spoke smiling at Harry happily.

He shrugged before looking back at the newspaper to relieve his boredom.

Harry wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him, I did start to wonder about Hagrid. He was stuck in Azkaban for two months last year because the ministry thought he was the one who released the basilisk petrifying the students.

I was so glad Hagrid could be free of that place, I hated the look of pure terror on his face at just the thought of going there.

The Knight Bus rolled through the darkness, scattering bushes and wastebaskets, telephone booths and trees. We laid in our bed, Harry was restless and miserable. I could feel him tossing and turning about and it was hard to sleep. After a while, Stan remembered that we paid for hot chocolate, but had poured it all over our pillow when the bus moved abruptly from Anglesea to Aberdeen. One by one, wizards and witches in dressing gowns and slippers descended from the upper floors to leave the bus. They all looked very pleased to go. I honestly couldn't blame him.

Finally it was just the two of us as the only passengers left.

"Right then, Neville, Lavender," Stan said clapping his hands, "whereabouts in London?"

"Diagon Alley," Harry said for us.

"Righto," said Stan. "'Old tight, then."

BANG.

They were thundering along Charing Cross Road. Harry sat up and watched buildings and benches squeezing themselves out of the Knight Bus's way. The sky was getting a little lighter. We would have to lie low for a couple hours, go to Gringotts the moment it opened, then set off, where we didn't know.

Ern slammed on the breaks and the Knight Bus skidded to a halt in front of a small shabby looking pub, the Leaky Cauldron, behind which lay the magical entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Thanks," Harry said to Ern.

"Thank you for explaining to us about Sirius Black, Stan." I gave him a smile. "Thank you for the ride Ernie." I said hopping off the bus with ease.

Stan helped me lower my trunk and Godric's cage onto the pavement before helping Harry.

"Well, bye then!" Harry said.

But Stan wasn't paying attention. Still standing in the doorway to the bus, he was goggling at the shadowy entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

"There you are Harry, Elizabeth." Said a voice.

Before I could turn, I felt a hand on my shoulder. At the same time, Stan shouted. "Blimey! Ern, come 'ere! Come 'ere!"

Glancing over my shoulder to the owner of the hand. I felt my body go ridged with fear. Beads of sweat started to form around my face as I stare at Cornelius Fudge…the Minister of Magic. My stomach twisted and turned. I was going to be sick.

Stan leapt onto the pavement beside us.

"What didja call Neville and Lavender, Minister?" he said excitedly.

Fudge, a portly little man in a long, pinstriped cloak, looked cold and exhausted.

"Neville? Lavender?" he repeated frowning. "This is Harry and Elizabeth Potter."

Yup I'm going to throw up.

Harry grabbed my hand squeezing it to help.

"I knew it!" Stan shouted gleefully. "Ern! Ern! Guess 'oo Neville and Lavender is, Ern! 'E's 'Arry and 'Izabeth Potter! I can see 'is scar!"

"Yes," Fudge said testily, "well, I'm very glad the Knight Bus picked Harry and Elizabeth up, but we need to step inside the Leaky Cauldron now…"

Fudge increased the pressure on my shoulder, I found myself being steered inside the pub. A stooping figure bearing a lantern appeared through the door behind the bar. It was Tom, the wizened, toothless landlord.

"You've got 'em, Minister!" said Tom. "Will you be wanting anything? Beer? Brandy?"

"Perhaps a pot of tea," said Fudge, who still hadn't let go of my shoulder.

There was a loud scrapping and puffing form behind them, and Stan and Ern appeared, carrying our trunks and Hedwig's cage and looking around excitedly.

"'Ow come you di'n't tell us 'oo you are, eh, Neville?" Stan said beaming at Harry. Ernie's owlish face peered interestedly over at us.

"And a private parlor, please, Tom," Fudge said pointedly.

"Bye," I said sickly while Harry said miserably to Stan and Ern as Tom beckoned us toward the passage that led from the bar.

"Bye, Neville! Bye Lavender!" Stan called after us.

Fudge marched Harry and I along the narrow passage after Tom's lantern, and then into a small parlor. Tom clicked his fingers, a fire burst to life in the grate, and he bowed himself out of the room.

"Sit down, Harry, Elizabeth," Fudge said, indicating the two chairs by the fire.

I sat down, goose bumps rising up my arms despite the glow of the fire. Fudge took off his pinstriped cloak and tossed it aside, then hitched up the trousers of his bottle green suit and sat down opposite of Harry and myself.

"I am Cornelius Fudge, Harry. The Minister of Magic."

I already knew that. I've seen Fudge once before but it was when I was under the Invisibility Cloak at the time, Fudge wasn't to know that.

Tom the innkeeper reappeared, wearing an apron over his nightshirt and bearing a tray of tea and crumpets. He placed the tray on a table between Fudge and Harry and myself before he left the parlor, closing the door behind him.

"Well, Harry, Elizabeth," Fudge said pouring out tea, "you've had us all in the right flap, I don't mind telling you. Running away from your aunt and uncle's house like that! I'd started to think…but you're safe, and that's what matters."

Fudge buttered himself a crumpet and pushed the plate toward us.

"Eat, you two look dead on your feet. Now then…You will be pleased to hear that we have dealt with the unfortunate blowing-up of Miss Marjorie Dursley. Two members of the Accidental Magic Reversal Department were dispatched to Privet Drive a few hours ago. Miss Dursley has been punctured and her memory has been modified. She has no recollection of the incident at all. So that's that, and no harm done."

Fudge smiled at Harry over the rim of his teacup, rather like an uncle surveying a favorite niece and nephew. Harry was opening his mouth and closing it again. He was like a fish.

"Huh?" I on the other hand wasn't. I voiced my confusion.

"Ah, you're worrying about the reaction of your aunt and uncle?" said Fudge. "Well, I won't deny that they are extremely angry, but they are prepared to take you back next summer as long as you stay at Hogwarts for Christmas and Easter holidays."

"We always stay at Hogwarts for Christmas and Easter holidays," Harry explained. I nodded in agreement. "and we don't ever want to go back to Privet Drive." I nodded again.

"Now, now, I'm sure you'll feel differently once you've both calmed down," Fudge said in a worried tone. "They are your family, after all, and I'm sure you are fond of each other…er…very deep down."

"So all that remains," Fudge said now buttering himself a second crumpet, "is to decide where you're going to spend the last two weeks of your vacation. I suggest you two take a room here at the Leaky Cauldron and…"

"Hang on…" Harry blurted out. "What about out punishment?"

Fudge blinked. "Punishment?"

"What Harry means to say is…" I started speaking up again. "The Decree of the Restriction of Underage Wizardry. We broke the law."

"Oh, my dear children, we're not going to punish you two for a little thing like that!" Fudge cried waving his crumpet impatiently. "It was an accident! We don't send people to Azkaban just for blowing up their aunts!"

Harry spoke up again still confused.

"Last year, we got an official warning just because a house elf smashed a pudding in my uncle's house!" he told Fudge frowning. "The Ministry of Magic said we'd be expelled from Hogwarts if there was any more magic there!"

Fudge started to look awkward.

"Circumstances change, Harry... we have to take into account… in the present climate… Surely you don't want to be expelled?"

"Of course I don't." Harry said.

"Well then, what's all the fuss about?" Laughed Fudge. Now, have a crumpet, Harry, while I got and see if Tom's got a room for you two."

Fudge strode out of the parlor and I stared after him. There was something extremely odd going on. Why had Fudge been waiting for us at the Leaky Cauldron, if not to punish him for what he'd done? Surely it wasn't usual for the Minister of Magic himself to get involved in matters of underage magic?

Fudge came back, accompanied by Tom the innkeeper.

"Room eleven's free," Fudge said. "I think you'll be very comfortable just one thing, and I'm sure you'll understand…I don't want you two wandering off into Muggle London, all right? Keep to Diagon Alley. And you're to be back here before dark each night. Sure you'll understand. Tom will be keeping an eye on you two for me."

"Okay," Harry said slowly, "but why?"

"Don't want to lose you again, do we?" Fudge said with a hearty laugh. "No, no…best we know where you two are… I mean…"

"You mean because Sirius Black is out there…" I spoke up. Fudge's grey eyes travel over to my own.

"What's that? Oh you've heard, Yes, its very dangerous for anyone to be out late nowadays." He explained.

I nodded in understanding.

Fudge cleared his throat loudly and picked up his pinstriped cloak.

"Well, I'll be off, plenty to do, you know…"

"Have you had any luck with Black yet?" Harry asked going back to my question.

"Well, no, not yet, but it's only a matter of time. The Azkaban guards have never yet failed…and they are getting angrier than I've ever seen them."

Fudge shuddered slightly.

"So, I'll say good-bye."

He held out his hand, I shook his hand and watched him move to Harry.

"Er… Minister? Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly," said Fudge with a smile.

"Well, third years at Hogwarts are allowed to visit Hogsmeade, but our aunt and uncle didn't sign the permission form. D'you think you could…?"

Fudge started to look uncomfortable again.

"Ah," he said. "No, no, I'm very sorry, children, but as I am not your parent or guardian…"

"But you're the Minister of Magic," I said eagerly. "If you gave us permission…"

"No, I'm sorry, Harry, Elizabeth, but rules are rules." Fudge said flatly.

"Perhaps you'll be able to visit Hogsmeade next year. In fact, I think it's best if you don't…yes…well, I'll be off. Enjoy your stay, Harry, Elizabeth."

And with a last smile and shake of Harry's hand, Fudge left the room. Tom now moved forward, beaming at Harry.

"If you'll follow me, Mr. Potter, Mss. Potter," he said "I've already taken your things up…"

Harry and I followed Tom up a handsome wooden staircase to a door with a brass number eleven on it, which Tom unlocked and opened for him.

Inside was two very comfortable looking beds, some highly polished oak furniture, a cheerfully cracking fire and, perched on top of the wardrobes…

"Hedwig!"

"Godric!"

The snowy owl clicked her beak and fluttered to Harry's arm. Godric hopped soared shortly and landed on my shoulder cuddling into my head affectionately.

"Very smart owls you've got there," chuckled Tom. "Arrived about five minutes after you did. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask."

Tom gave another bow and left.

Harry sat on his bed for a long time, absentmindedly stroking Hedwig. I laid on my own bed petting Godric affectionately. "Where have you been?" he hooted and fluffed out his feathers as if telling his own tale.

The sky outside the window was changing rapidly from deep, velvety blue to cold, steely gray and then, slowly to pink shot with gold. I could hardly believe we left Privet Drive only a few hours ago, we weren't expelled, and we're free from the Dursleys for two weeks.

"It's been a very weird night, Hedwig," he yawned.

I watched Harry slump over without removing his glasses and fall asleep in his pillows. Standing up with Godric on my shoulder he cuddled closer.

Lifting Harry's glasses off his face and placing it on the table beside the bed.

"Ready for bed Godric?" he hooted flying to my own night table and fluttered his feathers as I slipped under the covers. It didn't take long before I passed out. If only had I looked closer I would have noticed that Godric's feathers were shinier than they normally are. Probably pampered while at the Malfoy's house with Bubo.

 **That's it for this chapter, so sorry for taking forever to write for a while. I need to write more. Work's been super crazy and as well as family so I don't know when this'll be a weekly updates, more like maybe once a month at the very most.**


	4. The Leaky Cauldron

**The Leaky Cauldron:**

I woke up in the dead of night the next day with a jolt of fear. My body went ridged looking all around in this unfamiliar area.

I was in a bed. Godric was awake next to me happy. What is going on?

 _'Where the bloody hell am I?!'_

"You okay Lizzy?" I jumped staring across the room at the other bed. Harry. His wand was out and there was a light at the tip. He used the Lumos spell.

"Harry?"

He gave me one of his comforting smiles. "It's okay, we're at the Leaky Cauldron."

Taking a moment to figure out what indeed had happened. Memories came flooding back to me. I felt the bed dip beside me and an arm wrap around my shoulder pulling me to a warm body.

"You had a nightmare." I frown nodding my head to his question.

"Want to talk about it?" he pried.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself down thinking back to my dream. It was all so fuzzy and confusing. One minute I'm falling asleep just as dawn breaks through and then next I'm running for my life through the woods as spells were shot my way. It was getting clearer the more I thought of it.

"We're is the forest running as spells are cast our way to kill us. The more I ran the father you, Hermione, and Ron got away. I couldn't keep up and ended up getting hit. It was all so green, then black. I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything…"

The pressure on my shoulder pulled me closer, his wand laid aside as he held me tightly. "Listen to me," he said softly. His lips next to my ear, I did my best to not let my tears fall. I remember my dream self-calling out to his retreating form. Willing him to live for us both.

"I would never let that happen. I wouldn't let anything happen to you because you're my little sister. It's my job to protect you and I will die trying." I smile snuggling into his chest.

"Thanks Harry, you're the best." He pressed a kiss to my temple as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"And you know Hermione and Ron would never leave you behind."

I nodded snuggling into his chest. He was the best big brother in the world. I was lucky to have him.

"Feel better?" I nodded just relaxing in his hold.

"Yes,"

We sat for who knows how long. Cuddling in each other's hold. We needed each other. Who am I kidding? I needed him. He's my best friend for crying out loud.

I felt my body drift back to sleep feeling the warmth of my brother holding me safely in his arms.

It wasn't till the next morning till we woke up again. This time from Godric's screeching in my ear wanting food.

Harry stretched sitting up holding his stomach as a large growl escaped his stomach. "Want to get some breakfast?"

I nodded "Oh yes."

Jumping out of bed we rushed down stairs to get some food.

It took us a few days to get used to being on our own. It was very strange. I've never been able to get up when I'd like to, eat what I want, let alone how much I'd want to. I could go wherever I wanted if it's in Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley was packed with the most fascinating wizarding shops in the world, so it wasn't a problem for me to disobey Fudges orders.

Every day, Harry and I would wake up and head down stairs for breakfast in the Leaky Cauldron. We liked watching the other guests. Funny little witches from the country, up for a days shopping; venerable looking wizards arguing over the latest article in Transfiguration Today; wild looking warlocks; raucous dwarfs; and once, what looked like a suspicious hag, who ordered a plate of raw liver from behind a thick woolen balaclava.

After breakfast, we would go out into the backyard, one of us would take our wands, tap the third brick from the left above the trash bin, and stand back as the archway into Diagon Alley opened in the wall.

We spent long sunny days exploring the shops and eating under the brightly colored umbrella's outside cafes, where fellow diners were showing one another their purchases. ("It's a lunascope, old boy, no more messing around with moon charts see?") or else discussing the case of Sirius Black ("Personally, I won't let any of the children out alone until he's back in Azkaban.")

We didn't have to do our homework under blankets by flashlight anymore; now I could sit out in sunshine outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor (Harry loved going there for homework), we even were able to finish all our essays with the occasional help from Florean Fortescue himself, who, apart from knowing a great deal about medieval with burnings, gave us Potter twins free Sundays every half hour.

As soon as we refilled our money bags with gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts from our vault at Gringotts, it took all his self-control not to spend the whole lot at once.

Harry had dragged me into Quality Quidditch Supplies for the past week after we arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.

There was a crowd among the shop and Harry was rather curious. Getting closer there was a new broom out.

"Just come out…prototype…" a square jawed wizard was telling his companion.

"It's the fastest broom in the world, isn't it, Dad?" squeaked a boy younger than Harry and myself. He was swinging off his father's arm.

"Irish International Side's just put in an order for seven of these beauties!" the proprietor of the shop told the crowd. "And they're favorites for the World Cup!"

A large witch in front of us and Harry was able to push us up closer and read a sign next to the broom.

 **THE FIREBOLT**

 **THIS STATE OF THE ART RACING BROOM SPORTS A STREAM LINED, SUPERFINE HANDLE OF ASH, TREATED WITH A DIAMOND-HARD POLISH AND HAND NUMBERED WITH ITS OWN REGISTRATION NUMBER. EACH INDIVIDUALLY SELECTED BIRCH TWIG IN THE BROOMTAIL HAS BEEN HONED TO AERODYNAMIC PERFECTION, GIVING THE FIREBOLT UNSURPASSABLE BALANCE AND PINPOINT PRECISION. THE FIREBOLT HAS AN ACCELERATION OF 150 MILES AN OUR IN TEN SECONDS AND INCORPORATES AN UNBREAKABLE CHARM. PRICE ON REQUEST.**

I had no idea how much gold it would be for the Firebolt but the way Harry was looking at it made me think he was going to need a moment or two alone with it. Walking around the store I noticed the Slytherin section.

I still had Draco's cape…I can still remember what had happened.

 _"We need your help," George started Annie was shivering beside me as we walked toward the Quidditch field. "You see we're supposed to be spying on the Slytherin team and if we need to run we need you to stall."_

 _I giggle and shake my head "I got it. Don't worry." The twins smile "We knew we could count on you!" I felt Fred place a kiss on my cheek. I let out a small eep. He really kissed me._

 _Okay it's not the first time but it always surprised me when he had. Glancing beside me I saw Annie pouting she wanted to get a kiss from George or Fred I giggle yet again. Man this would be fun. I marched my way toward the field and stare shocked as they zoom around it was just a blur of green. Fred and George looked worried for a bit._

 _"Crap get down!" The twins yelled but it was too late for me. "What are you doing here Potter?" Flint snapped glaring down at me. "Oh look the dungeon crawlers are here." Annie snapped crossing her arms over her chest glaring up at the sixth year. "Whats it to you Flint?" I snapped glaring at him, Annie and I were giving the two a good time to escape._

 _"She's with me. I asked her if she wanted to watch us practice…" Draco said landing rushing over to us. Flint sneered down at me. "You should really try finding new friends Draco." He grunted "Ignore him, what are you doing here?" The rain poured down on us as he spoke._

 _"I wanted to…I wanted to talk to you." He smiled softly and reached out holding my hand in his. "Who do you think you touching her!" Annie snapped glaring at Draco. Draco glared at Annie before facing me again. The pads of his thumb rubbed over my hand "You'll catch your death out here." He pulled off his cape that was slightly damp and wrapped it around my shoulders. Must have been a spell to keep it dry?_

 _"Draco…" He smiled down at me "I'll be okay, we can talk later after practice." I blush slightly staring into those gray eyes. "But I…" he shook his head "Go back inside before you get sick. I'll be okay. Plus if I get sick you could take care of me." I let out a small snort. Annie looked just disgusted at the thought. "You wish she could take care of you!" I roll my eyes and look back at Draco._

 _"I don't think I would be welcome in the Slytherin dormitory, I'm what you would call an 'outsider' in your land." He scuffed and leaned over placing a small kiss on my cheek like Fred had done. "Never when around me. Meet me in the library in about an hour." I nodded my head slowly staring at him as he ran to catch up with his team._

 _"Gross! How can you just let him do that?!" I smile down at myself holding the Slytherin cape to myself. "It doesn't matter, if I do certain things to keep him from bothering my brother and friends then it's cool." she just made a look of disgust "I still hate those stupid Slytherin jerks!" I shrug my shoulders unconsciously touching my friendship bracelet with him._

 _We rush back inside clutching the cape around my body and sighed finally able to be inside again. I stare down at the cape around my shoulders. I don't know why but it felt...nice. Draco Malfoy didn't just give me his cape did he? He had to of why else would I be wearing this?_

Heck I even tried to return it to him but he told me to keep it, because I looked good in it. It made me smile thinking of him. I wonder if we'll be study partners again.

After we left Quality Quidditch Supplies we headed to Apothecary. I needed more ingredients for my potions. After that we headed to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, my robes were now way to short so I needed to get new ones. And finally, I needed to get my remainder books.

I was surprised when we arrived at the bookshop window. Instead of the usual display of gold embossed spellbooks the size of paving slabs, there was a large iron cage behind the glass that held about a hundred copies of The Monster Book of Monsters. Torn pages were flying everywhere as the books grappled with each other, locked together in furious wrestling matches and snapping aggressively.

Pulling out our book lists out of our pocket and consulted it for the first time. The Monster Book of Monsters were listed as the required book for Care of Magical Creatures. "So that's what Hagrid sent those to us." Harry whispered a small smile on his lips.

The manager of Flourish and Blotts hurried toward us.

"Hogwarts?" he said abruptly. "Come to get your new books?"

"Yes," said Harry, "I need…"

"Get out of the way," said the manager impatiently, brushing Harry and myself aside. He drew on a pair of very thick gloves, picked up a large, knobbly walking stick, and proceeded toward the door of the Monster Books' cage.

"Hang on," Harry said quickly, "We've already got one of those."

"Have you?" A look of enormous relief spread over the managers face. "Thank heavens for that. I've been bitten five times already this morning…"

"A loud ripping noise rent the air; two of the Monster Books had seized a third and were pulling it apart.

"Stop it! Stop it!" cried the manager, poking the walking stick through the bars and knocking the books apart. "I'm never stocking them again, never! It's been bedlam! I thought we'd seen the worst when we bought two hundred copies of the Invisible Book of Invisibility, cost a fortune, and we never found them…well…is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes, we need Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsk." Harry said looking down at our booklist.

"Ah, starting Divination, are you?" said the manager, stripping off his gloves and leading us to the back of the shop, where there was a corner devoted to fortune telling. A small table was stacked with volumes such as Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shocks and Broken Balls: When Fortune Telling Turn Foul.

"Here you are," the manager said. Climbing down the steps to take down two thick, black bound books. "Unfogging the Future. Very good guide to all your basic fortune telling methods, palmistry, crystal balls, bird entrails."

"Do you like Divination?" I asked smiling up at the stressed manager.

"Well yes actually, I've always liked…" he stopped midsentence staring at my twin brother who was staring at a specific book.

"Oh I wouldn't read that if I were you," the manager said lightly, looking over I stared at what Harry was staring at. Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst is Coming. "You'll start seeing death omens everywhere. It's enough to frighten anyone to death."

On the cover of the book it showed a black dog large as a bear, with gleaming eyes. It looked almost like the dog we saw before the Knight Bus got us.

The manager pressed Unfogging the Future into Harry's hands.

"Anything else?"

"Yes," I heard Harry speak up. Tearing his eyes away from the book and the look in his eyes said he was in a daze of sorts. "Er, I need Intermediate Transfiguration and the Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three." I nodded with him "Same here."

Ten minutes later Harry and I emerged with new books and made our way back to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry wasn't paying much attention and ended up bumping into several people on the way back.

He tramped up the stairs to his room, went inside and tipped his books onto his bed. I followed at a much slower rate and by the time I got in the room I saw Harry looking in a mirror talking to himself. "It can't have been a death omen," he told his reflection defiantly. "I was panicking when I saw that thing in Magnolia Crescent…it was probably just a stray dog…"

He raised his hand automatically and tried to make his hair lie flat.

As the days slipped by, Harry and I were looking wherever we went for a sign of Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Draco. Plenty of Hogwarts students were arriving in Diagon Alley now, with the start of term so near. We ran into Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas in Quality Quidditch supplies. They were drooling over the Firebolt.

I ran into Neville outside of Flourish and Blotts, Harry ran off nervous when Neville's formidable looking grandmother was being told off. "Hey Neville!" I called out smiling brightly skipping to a stop in front of him.

"H-Hi Lizzy," he blushed furiously still looking for his list.

"Lizzy this is my Gran, Gran this is Elizabeth Potter." Turning slightly, I smile up at his Gran. She was tall, thin and bony. She wore a hat with a stuffed vulture on it and carried a bright red handbag.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am," Sticking out my hand to shake hers. I watched as her eyes widen in surprise. She reached out and clutched my hand shaking it vigorously.

"It's wonderful to meet you Miss Potter," Neville shot to the ground and shot back up with his list. "Found it!" he smiled brightly.

"Are you and my grandson in the same house?" I nodded my head.

I was about to answer when Harry called my name worried like. "Oh yes I'm in Gryffindor, I'm sorry to cut this short. Harry gets worried way too easily. It was nice meeting you, see you in school Neville!" Reaching over I gave the slightly pudgy boy a kiss on the cheek and a hug before running off.

"Calm down I'm coming!" I yelled running toward Harry left off.

On the last day of holidays, I got out of bed well rested. We didn't get to see Ron or Hermione. Heck! I couldn't even find Draco! I guess I'd see them on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow. We got up, dressed, and took another walk around Diagon Alley. Right now we were wondering where we'd have lunch when a familiar voice called out.

"HARRY! LIZZY!"

Ron and Hermione were sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Ron looked incredibly freckly, Hermione very brown. They were both waving frantically at us.

"Finally!" Ron said as we sat down. He was grinning from ear to ear. "We went to the Leaky Cauldron, but they said you'd left, and we went to Flourish and Blotts, and Madam Malkin's, and…"

"We got all our school stuff last week," I explained a smile on my face as I latched onto Hermione holding her excitedly.

"Gosh I missed you!" I exclaimed. She was equally as happy as I was.

"How did you know we were staying at the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asked confused.

"Dad," Ron said simply.

That's right. Mr. Weasley worked at the Ministry of Magic, so of course he would have heard the whole story of what happened to Aunt Marge.

"Did you really blow up your aunt?" Hermione asked in a very serious voice.

"I didn't mean to," Harry and I said simultaneously. Ron just lost control of his laughter. I glance at Harry to avoid Hermione's furious stare.

"I just…" Harry started

"Lost control." I muttered after him.

"It's not funny, Ron," Hermione snapped sharply. "Honestly, I'm amazed they weren't expelled."

"So am I," Harry admitted. "Forget expelled, I thought we were going to be arrested." Harry explained as he looked at Ron. "Your dad doesn't know why Fudge let us off, does he?"

"Probably 'casue its you two, isn't it?" Ron shrugged still chuckling. "Famous Harry and Elizabeth Potter and all that. I'd hate to see what the Ministry'd do to me if I blew up my aunt. Mind you, they'd have to dig me up first, because Mum would've killed me. Anyway, you can ask Dad yourself this evening. We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight too! So, you can come to King's Cross with us tomorrow! Hermione's there as well!"

Hermione nodded, beaming. "Mum and Dad dropped me off this morning with all my Hogwarts things."

"Excellent!" Harry said happily.

"Yay girls night!" Hermione and I giggled as the boys gave us weird looks.

"Won't you have those once we get back to the castle?" Ron asked stupidly.

Hermione and I glance at each other. "Well it's kind of hard some times. I'm busy with studying and tutoring Draco sometimes, though he doesn't need tutoring since he's already book smart enough. Then I have to at least see the twins and hang out with them and Hermione is usually always with you two. So sometimes it's great to have some girl time." I explained as best as I could.

"But don't you share a room?"

"Yes Ronald, but by the time we get to bed we're exhausted." Hermione explained for me. "And we can't talk about girl things like which boy is cuter." I said shrugging my shoulders thinking of the first thing a girl would do with her best friend.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and changed the subject. "So, have you got all your new books and stuff?"

Ron snapped out of his confused gaze "Look at this," he cheerfully said while pulling out a long thin box out of a bag and opening it excitedly. "Brand new wand. Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail hair. And we've got all our books." He pointed at the large bag under his chair.

"What about those Monster books, eh? The assistant nearly cried when we said we wanted two." I giggled knowing the look he was talking about.

"What's all that Hermione?" Harry asked pointing at not one but three bulging bags in the chair next to her.

"Well, I'm taking more new subjects than you, aren't I," Hermione stated smiling. "Those are my books for Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, the Study of Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies…"

"What are you doing Muggle Studies for?" Ron said rolling his eyes at Harry. "You're Muggle-born! Your mum and dad are Muggles! You already know all about Muggles!"

I had to agree that Ron had a point. "Hermione what's your reason for doing Muggle Studies? Ron is right. You do live in the Muggle world and probably know more than the Professor when it comes to the Muggle world."

"But it's still fascinating to study them from the wizarding point of view," Hermione said earnestly.

I giggled at her, that made more sense. Glancing over I saw Ron staring at me wide eyed. His mouth dropped slightly. That was weird why would Ron stare at me like that?

"Ron, you okay?" I asked shaking his shoulder snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh, yeah sorry."

"Hermione, are you planning to eat or sleep at all?" Harry asked smirking at his friend. Ron sniggered. Hermione ignored Harry and Ron, rolling her eyes as she spoke.

"Ignore them, their idiots. I'm actually pretty interested in Study of Ancient Runes; can I borrow your notes and learn with you?" her eyes lit up excitedly as she nodded her head. "Yes!"

"You two are insane." Ron muttered under his breath. But if you looked close enough in his blue eyes you could see that he was happy.

"I've still have ten Galleons," Hermione said checking her purse. "It's my birthday in September, and Mum and Dad gave me some money to get myself an early birthday present."

"How about a nice book?" Ron said innocently.

"No, I don't think so," Hermione said composedly. "I really want an owl. I mean Harry's got Hedwig, Lizzy has Godric, and you've got Errol…"

"I haven't," Ron said. "Errol's a family owl. All I've got is Scabbers." He pulled his pet rat out of his pocket. "And I want to get him checked over," he added, placing Scabbers on the table in front of us. "I don't think Egypt agreed with him."

Leaning over I frown at the thinner than usual Scabbers. There was also a definite droop to his whiskers.

"Poor Scabbers," I muttered petting his head with my pointer finger.

"There's a magical creature shop just over there," Harry said. I pointed over at Magical Menagerie. I've know Diagon Alley very well now.

"You can see if they've got anything for Scabbers, and Hermione can get her owl."

We paid for our ice cream and crossed the street to Magical Menagerie.

There wasn't much room inside, every inch of wall was hidden by cages. It was smelly and very noisy because the occupants of these cages were all squeaking, squawking, jabbering, or hissing. The witch behind the counter was already advising a wizard on the care of double-ended newts, so we all waited examining the cages.

There were so many animals in here and it was amazing. A pair of enormous purple toads sat gulping wetly and feasting on dead blowflies. A gigantic tortoise with a jewel encrusted shell was glittering near the window. Poisonous orange snails were oozing slowly up the side of their glass tank, and a fat white rabbit kept changing into a silk top hat and back again with a loud popping noise. Then there were cats of every color, a noisy cage of ravens, a basket of funny custard colored furballs that were humming loudly, and on the counter, a vast cage of sleep black rats that were playing with some sort of skipping game using their long, bald tails.

The double ended newt wizard left, and Ron approached the counter.

"It's my rat," he told the witch. "He's been a bit off color ever since I brought him back from Egypt."

"Place him on the counter," the witch said while pulling a pair of heavy black spectacles out of her pocket.

Ron lifted Scabbers out of his inside pocket and placed him next to the cage of his fellow rats. Said rats stopped what they were doing and scuffled to the wire for a better look.

Like nearly everything Ron owned, Scabbers the rat was secondhand and was a bit battered. Next to the glossy rats in the cage, he looked especially woebegone.

"Hm," said the witch, picking up Scabbers. "How old is this rat?"

"Dunno," Ron said. "Quite old. He used to belong to my brother."

"What powers does he have?" said the witch, examining Scabbers closely.

"Er…" the truth was that Scabbers had never shown the faintest trace of interesting powers. The witch's eyes moved from Scabbers's tattered left ear to his front paw, which had a toe missing, and tutted loudly.

"He's been through the mill, this one," she said.

"He was like that when Percy gave him to me," Ron said defensively.

"An ordinary common or garden rat like this can't be expected to live longer than three years or so," said the witch. "Now if you were looking for something a bit more hard wearing, you might like one of these…"

She indicated the black rats, who promptly started skipping again. Ron muttered "Show offs." Under his breath.

"Well, if you don't want a replacement, you can try this rat tonic," said the witch, reaching under the counter and bringing out a small red bottle.

"Okay," Ron said "How much…OUCH!"

Ron buckled as something huge and orange came soaring from the top of the highest cage, landed on his head, and then propelled itself, spitting madly, at Scabbers.

"NO, CROOKSHANKS, NO!" the witch cried, but Scabbers shot from between her hands like a bar of soap, landed splay-legged on the floor, and then scampered for the door.

"Scabbers!" Ron shouted, racing out of the shop after him, quickly getting to work I grab the ginger cat with ease.

"Easy Crookshanks, easy." I whispered holding the little guy in my arms happily. Hermione's eyes lit up as she stared at the cat in my arms.

Hermione reached over petting his head. The cat's purr could be heard all around.

"He's so cute." Hermione gasped out. The look in her eyes made me smile. I only saw her this way when she was around a good book.

From the moment she laid eyes on Crookshanks she was in love with the large cat.

"You should get him," I suggested, I knew she wanted to get an owl but she can just use Godric.

"I want to, but…"

"But…?" I continued placing Crookshanks in her arms watching as he cuddled into her neck happily.

"I told the guys I was going to get an owl, you heard me I was complaining how I didn't have one." She whispered blushing like a school girl.

"You know you can use Godric as much as you like." I spoke scratching Crookshanks behind the ear.

She smiled brightly nodding her head excitedly before rushing to the counter. "I'll see you outside! I'm going to see if Harry or Ron found Scabbers yet."

Walking out the door I saw Ron and Harry looking over Scabbers. Ron was rather scared that the cat had hurt him.

"Is he okay? Where was he?" Ron looked up nodding his head holding Scabbers to his chest.

"He was hiding under a waste bin." Ron said sadly "That stupid cat almost killed him."

I wasn't sure what to do. Ron was having a small panic attack. I reach out placing my hand on his shoulder, his eyes shot toward mine. I gave a comforting smile before I spoke. "Scabbers will be okay, don't worry." He nodded calming down now.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. He's a pretty strong rat, besides you've been taking great care of him ever since you got him!" He blushed looking away. Why was he blushing? Whatever that's weird.

"O-okay," I glance at Harry who was staring at Ron confused as well as myself.

I shrugged off Ron's weird behavior and took Harry's hand dragging him and Ron back to Magical Menagerie to find Hermione. I smile brightly seeing her arms were clamped tightly around the enormous ginger cat.

"You bought that monster?" Ron said his mouth hanging open.

"He's gorgeous, isnt' he?" as Hermione spoke she was absolutely glowing with joy.

Crookshanks ginger fur was thick and fluffy, he was bowlegged and his face looked grumpy and oddly squashed. But he was simply beautiful and liked attention. Plus, Hermione loved him and that's all that counts.

Since Scabbers was out of sight Crookshanks was purring contentedly in Hermione's arms.

"Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!" Ron exclaimed.

"He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks?" Hermione cooed.

"And what about Scabbers?" Ron said pointing at the lump in his chest pocket. "He needs rest and relaxation! How's he going to get it with that thing around?"

"Ron! Crookshanks isn't a thing! He is a kitten. You can't just call him a thing." I scolded crossing my arms over my chest. Harry's hands appeared on my shoulders squeezing them comfortingly.

"You forgot your rat tonic, Ron." Hermione said going back to the original topic at hand. Slapping the small red bottle into Ron's hand. "And stop worrying, Crookshanks will be sleeping in my dormitory and Scabbers in yours, what's the problem? Poor Crookshanks, that witch said he'd been in there for ages; no one wanted him."

I gasped throwing both my hands over my mouth letting out a small 'aww' while looking down at Crookshanks.

"Wonder why," Ron said sarcastically as we set off toward the Leaky Cauldron.

"Poor kitty!"

Ron rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"I don't know what you were expecting. Lizzy loves animals." Harry said walking beside Ron as I shifted to stand next to Hermione.

"Honestly Ron is such a jerk sometimes. Can't he be happy I have a pet? Besides, Crookshanks didn't mean to hurt him." Hermione whispered angrily.

"Don't take it personally. He just has to be more careful with Scabbers. Crookshanks is a cat and cats eat rats. So, I'm guessing when Crookshanks saw Scabbers his first instinct was to kill him for dinner." Hermione nodded in agreement.

Entering the Leaky Cauldron, I saw Mr. Weasley sitting in the bar, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Harry! Elizabeth!" he said smiling as he looked up. "How are you?" he asked joyfully.

"Fine, thanks," Harry said as we all joined Mr. Weasley with their shopping.

"Great! How was Egypt?" I asked watching as Mr. Weasley put down his paper to talk to us. "It was wonderful, the kids had a blast and I think Molly enjoyed herself too. It was great seeing Charlie again."

"They still haven't caught him, then?" Harry spoke staring down at the paper with a picture of Sirius Black staring up at him.

"No," Mr. Weasley said looking extremely grave. "They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far."

"Would we get a reward if we caught him?" Ron asked. "It'd be good to get some more money…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron," Mr. Weasley said. He looked very strained. "Black's not going to be caught by a thirteen-year-old wizard. It's the Azkaban guards who'll get him back, You mark my words."

At that moment Mrs. Weasley entered the bar, laden with shopping bags and followed by my twins. Fred and George. They were going to start their fifth year at Hogwarts. Next was the newly elected Head Boy, Percy; and the Weasley's youngest child and only girl, Ginny.

"Fred! George!" I called out jumping from my seat dashing to the twins jumping up latching my arms around their necks and pulling them into a hug.

I missed the dejected look in Ron's eyes as he watched this go down.

"Brighteyes!" The twins exclaimed together excitedly as we hugged. The three of us laughed as I dangled off the ground by a few inches.

Mrs. Weasley giggled at the scene between the three of us.

Ginny who had the hugest crush on my older brother went red and muttered a quiet 'hello' without looking at him.

Percy rolled his eyes and walked past the twins and straight to Harry as if they had never met. "Harry. How nice to see you."

"Hello, Percy," Harry said trying not to laugh.

"I hope you're well?" Percy said pompously, shaking hands. It was rather like being introduced to the mayor.

Fred and George let me drop to the ground getting a wicked idea course through their brains.

"Very well, thanks…"

"Harry!" Fred said, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply. "Simply splendid to see you, old boy,"

"Marvelous," George said, pushing aside Fred and seizing Harry's hand in turn. "Absolutely spiffing." I snickered beside Mrs. Weasley who crossed her arms over her chest.

Percy was scowling.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley." I said smiling up at the pretty red head. She smiled pulling me into a hug which I happily returned.

She gave the nicest hugs!

"That's enough, now," Mrs. Weasley said after pulling away toward the twins.

"Mum!" Fred started as though he only just spotted her and seizing her hand, too. "How really corking to see you…"

"I said, that's enough," Mrs. Weasley said while depositing her shopping in an empty chair. "Hello, Harry, dear. I suppose you've heard our exciting news?" she pointed to the brand-new silver badge on Percy's chest. "Second Head Boy in the Family!" she said, swelling with pride.

"And last," Fred muttered under his breath.

"I don't doubt that," Mrs. Weasley said frowning suddenly. "I notice they haven't made you two prefects."

"What do we want to be prefects for?" George said looking revolted by the very idea. "It'd take all the fun out of life."

Ginny and I giggled.

"You want to set a better example for your sister! Elizabeth, you aren't helping." snapped Mrs. Weasley. I blushed looking away, Fred pulled me close to his chest.

We smiled up at each other, he was awesome.

"Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother," Percy said loftily. "I'm going up to change for dinner…"

As he disappeared, George heaved a sigh.

"We tried to shut him in a pyramid," he told us. "But Mum spotted us."

I doubled over laughing. I would have loved to see that.

Mrs. Weasley glared down at me. "Elizabeth!"

My laughter turning into soft giggles as I sobered up. "Sorry, they just crack me up."

Fred and George gave cheeky smiles, linking arms with mine. "We'll see you at dinner Mum!" George said.

"We got some catching up to do!" Fred finished.

I felt my body being lifted off the ground as the twins dragged me away. I squeak out fearing I'm going to fall.

They dragged me all the way up to their room, plopped me on the bed and smiled down at me. "So Brighteyes!"

"How was Egypt? Did you see any mummies!"

"Yeah lots!"

"Percy was treating us like idiots!" Fred said hatefully.

"How dare he!" I spoke exasperated.

"And all because we were dressed as pharaohs and ordering everyone around." George finished plopping on the bed and lying on his back. Fred was leaning against the wall looking out the window.

"That would have been fun to watch. I wish I could have seen it."

Fred turned faced me a large smile on his handsome face.

"See, this is why we should have owl'd you." George yelled from on the bed.

"I would have been more than happy to owl Lizzy but Errol would have died from the trips!" Fred yelled glaring down at his brother.

Shifting my legs so that they were sitting on the bed, I had to keep turning my head to watch each of them talk.

"It's okay, I figured you two were busy or something. And I don't want poor Errol to die." George sat up, curving his back so that he was hunched over. His chin resting on my left shoulder as he had a cheerful grin on his lips.

"How was your summer, Brighteyes?" Fred asked plopping down on my right.

"Didn't you hear about my aunt Marge?" they cackled with laughter. Fred fell to the floor unable to sit in his position any much longer.

"That was brilliant!" George cried out holding his gut.

Fred finally sobered up and whipped the tears free of his face. "We found out from Dad, Percy was…well Percy. We were so proud." Fred held my cheek happily. His touch was soft.

I glance at his wrist and quickly look up to his eyes. I could easily tell he was happy, but it looked like he wanted something.

I shifted away from him laughing it off.

I glance at the wall clock and realize we've been up here for half an hour. Time really does fly.

Turning to the left I saw George staring at the ceiling, lying on his back yet again. "I've missed this," Fred and I linked arms, flopping down on the bed so that we were all staring at the ceiling.

"Me too, I've missed you two like crazy." I exclaimed shifting my arm through George's so we were all chained together.

"We need to come up with a name for the three of us!" I giggled nodding my head in agreement.

"Makes sense, we're almost always together." George agreed.

"Good for me! You two figure it out, I'm going to go to dinner!" I shot up out of the bed and leapt onto the floor dashing through the door and down the steps.

"Wait for us!" they yelled in unison chasing after me.

At dinner, the innkeeper put three tables together in the parlor. The seven Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and myself ate our way through five delicious courses.

"How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" Fred asked between bites of his chocolate pudding.

"The Ministry's providing a couple of cars," Mr. Weasley explained.

I looked up between Fred and Ron.

"Why?" Percy asked curiously.

"It's because of you, Perce," George said seriously. "And there'll be the little flags on the hoods, with HB on them…"

"for Humongous Bighead," Fred said.

I snorted into my pudding at the twins. Man, I loved those two. Mrs. Weasley and Percy didn't look pleased.

"Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?" Percy asked again, in a voice that said he was better than us.

"Well, as we haven't got one anymore, and as I work there, they're doing me a favor…"

Mr. Weasley's ears had gone red, kind of like Ron's when he was under pressure.

"Good thing, too," Mrs. Weasley said briskly. "Do you realize how much luggage you've all got between you? A nice sight you'd be on the Muggle Underground…You are all packed, aren't you?"

"Ron hasn't put all his new things in his trunk yet," Percy said in a long suffering voice. God he gets on my nerves. "He's dumped them on my bed."

"You'd better go and pack properly, Ron, because we wont have much time in the morning." Mrs. Weasley called down the table. Ron scowled at Percy. I placed my hand on his giving him a slight squeeze.

That got Ron's attention on me. He wasn't paying attention to Percy anymore.

"Don't worry, I'll help you pack." He nodded lacing his fingers with mine. That was weird but I didn't pay much attention to it.

After dinner, I felt very full and sleepy. One by one we made our way upstairs to our rooms. Except Ron and I were busy packing his trunk properly. Thankfully Ron's room was right next to mine, so when I was done I could finish packing my own trunk.

"It was here, on the bedside table, I took it off for polishing…" Percy yelled glaring down at Ron.

"I haven't touched it, all right?" Ron roared back.

"Whats up?" Harry asked at the door.

"Percy thinks Ron took his Head Boy's badge." I snapped folding his clothes with ease.

"He did take it!" Percy snapped.

"So's Scabber's Rat Tonic," Ron said staring throwing things out of his trunk to look. I felt my eye twitch at all my hard work gone down the drain, or should I say floor.

"I think I might've left it in the bar…"

"You're not going anywhere till you've found my badge!" yelled Percy.

"I'll get Scabbers's stuff, I'm packed," Harry said. I glare at Percy.

"Just because you lost your badge doesn't mean Ron took it." I snapped clenching my fist.

"He was the only other person in this room." I groan smacking my head.

"How do you know that it was Ron? How do you know if it wasn't Fred or George?" I snapped while pulling Ron's clean rumpled clothing back to nice and folded.

 **With Harry:**

Harry was halfway along the passage to the bar, which was now very dark. He heard another pair of angry voices coming from the parlor. A second later, he recognized them as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He hesitated, not wanting them to know he'd heard them arguing, when the sound of his own name made him stop, then move closer to the parlor door.

"…makes no sense not to tell them!" Mr. Weasley was saying heatedly. "Harry and Elizabeth have the right to know. I've tried to tell Fudge, but he insisters on treating them like a child. They're thirteen years old and…"

"Arthur, the truth would terrify them!" Mrs. Weasley said shrilly. "Do you really want to send Harry and Elizabeth back to school with that hanging over their heads? For heaven's sake, they would be happy not knowing!"

"I don't want to make them miserable, I want to put Harry on his guard! If Elizabeth knows too she can help. You know what Harry and Ron are like, wandering off by themselves, they've ended up in the Forbidden Forest twice! But Harry mustn't do that this year! When I think what could have happened for them that night they ran away from home! If the Knight Bus hadn't picked them up, I'm prepared to bet Harry and Elizabeth would have been dead before the Ministry found him."

"But they aren't dead, they're fine, so whats the point…"

"Molly, they say Sirius Black's mad, and maybe he ism but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible. It's been three weeks, and no one's seen hide nor hair of him, and I don't care what Fudge keeps telling the Daily Prophet, we're no nearer catching Black than inventing self-spelling wands. The only thing we know for sure is what Black's after…"

"But Harry will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts."

"We thought Azkaban was perfectly safe. If Black can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts."

"But no one's really sure that Black's after Harry…"

There was a thud on wood, Harry was sure Mr. Weasley had banged his fist on the table.

"Molly, how many times do I have to tell you? They didn't report it in the press because Fudge wanted it kept quiet, But Fudge went out of Azkaban the night Black escaped. The guards told Fudge that Black's been talking in his sleep for a while now. Always the same words: "They're at Hogwart…They're at Hogwarts." Black is deranged, Molly, and he wants Harry dead. If you ask me, he thinks murdering Harry will bring You- Know- Who, and he's had twelve years alone in Azkaban to brood on that…"

There was a silence. Harry leaned still closer to the door, desperate to hear more.

"Well, Arthur, you must do what you think is right. But you're forgetting Albus Dumbledore. I don't think anything could hurt Harry or Elizabeth at Hogwarts while Dumbledore's Headmaster. I suppose he knows about all this?"

Harry knew why them kept saying Lizzy's name. He knew that if Sirius Black was going to kill him, Lizzy would try and protecting him or die trying.

"Of course he knows. We had to ask him if he minds the Azkaban guards stationing themselves around the entrances to the school grounds. He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed."

"Not happy? Why shouldn't he be happy, if they're there to catch Black?"

"Dumbledore isn't fond of the Azkaban guards," Mr. Weasley said heavily. "Nor am I, if it comes to that…but when you're dealing with a wizard like Black, you sometimes have to join forces with those you'd rather avoid."

"If they save Harry…"

"Then I will never say another word against them," Mr. Weasley said wearily. "It's late, Molly, we'd better go up…"

Harry heard chairs move. As quietly as he could, he hurried down the passage to the bar and out of sight. The parlor door opened, and a few seconds later footsteps told him that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were climbing the stairs.

The bottle of rat tonic was lying under the table they had sat at earlier. Harry waited until he heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's bedroom door close, then headed back upstairs with the bottle.

Fred and George were crouching in the shadows on the landing, heaving with laughter as they listened to Percy dismantily his and Ron's room in search of his badge. There was a threat every now and then from Elizabeth.

"We've got it," Fred whispered to Harry. "We've been improving it."

The badge now read Bighead Boy.

Harry forced a laugh before he spoke. "Better make sure Lizzy doesn't know. She's been in there since I left and she can't stand Percy." The twins nodded in agreement. "We'll take care of it."

Harry went to give Ron his rat tonic and noticed the murderous glare Elizabeth was giving Percy. "Come on Lizzy you got to pack yourself."

She glared at Percy again before nodding at Harry.

"Touch his trunk again and I'll murder you myself!" she snapped before turning on her heel and walking out the door to her own room, blind to the two red heads snickering to themselves.

Harry laid on his own bed and stared at the ceiling.

"What took so long?" Lizzy asked looking over at her brother.

"I overheard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking."

"About?" she urged him.

"Sirius Black wants to kill me." She stared at him for a moment or two. "That explains everything." She muttered "Mr. Weasley is afraid that he's going to kill us both." She smirked. "Of course, he would. If he wants to kill you he has to go through me first."

Fudge had been lenient with them because he was so relieved to find them alive. He'd made Harry and Elizabeth promise to stay in Diagon Alley where there were plenty of wizards to keep an eye on them. And he was sending two ministry cars to take them all to the station tomorrow, so that the Weasleys could look after Harry and Elizabeth until they were on the train.

The Potter twins listened to the muffled shouting next door and wondered why they didn't feel more scared. Sirius Black had murdered thirteen people with one curse; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley obviously thought the Potter Twins would be more panic stricken if they knew the truth. But Harry happened to agree wholeheartedly with Mrs. Weasley that the safest place on earth was wherever Albus Dumbledore happened to be. Didn't people always say that Dumbledore was the only person Lord Voldemort had ever been afraid of? Surely Black, as Voldemort's right hand man, would be just as frightened of him?

And then there were these Azkaban guards everyone kept talking about. They seemed to scare most people senseless, and if they were stationed all around the school, Black's chances of getting inside seemed very remote.

No, all in all, the thing that bothered Harry most was the fact that his chances of visiting Hogsmeade now looked like zero. Nobody would want Harry or Elizabeth to leave the safety of the castle until Black was caught; in fact, Harry suspected his every move would be carefully watched until the danger had passed.

He scowled at the dark ceiling. Did they think they couldn't look after themselves? They had escaped Lord Voldemort three times; they weren't completely useless…

Unbidden, the image of the beast in the shadows of Magnolia Crescent crossed his mind. What to do when you know the worst is coming.

"I'm not going to be murdered," Harry said out loud.

"That's the spirit, dear," said his mirror sleepily.

"Wouldn't let it happen anyway." Lizzy muttered lying on her side halfway across the bed.

 **Hope you all liked this chapter! I hope you all had a great Hanukkah, Christmas, and New Year! I wanted to update earlier but I got busy with work and home life. I'll try to update soon! Till then please leave a review if you liked it or not.**

 **Oh! If you have any ideas on what Fred, Lizzy, and Georges nickname should be leave a comment! I'd love to see what you all think they should be called.**


	5. The Dementor

**Alright not a lot of reviews on the last chapter, well any actually but that's okay. I'm just glad I keep getting your likes and favorites because writing this story really makes me happy because Harry Potter is amazing!**

 **I also know I keep forgetting to add the disclaimer for the series. It's not mine. It never will be. If I could somehow talk to the amazing JK Rowling I would cry because she is amazing and I would be terrified that she would hate me for messing up her work. But who knows she might like it? Maybe not. Oh well.**

 **Here is Chapter Five hope you like this chapter!**

 **The Dementor:**

 _The darkness surrounded her as she walked timidly down the road. She feared the outcome. Her firey red hair hung in her eyes, her knuckles white as the moon, her palms showed the only color. Red. Red from the blood dripping down her palms the closer she got to the creepy cabin._

 _It was unusually quiet that night, not an owl, cricket, or even the wind to disturb this silence._

 _Finally making it to the door, she slowly opened it to show the corpse of Harry Potter. A cry escaped her lips as she stared at his form, beaten and bruised. Blood everywhere, his messy hair drenched, those lifeless green eyes staring back at her._

" _H-Harry…" she whispered unable to believe that he was really dead._

 _A maniacal laughter filled her ears. Her head shot up, only to stare at Sirius Black cackling with Joy. Voldemort beside him smiling sinisterly. "N-No!" she cried out searching for her wand as she backed into the wall. Tears falling freely._

 _Voldemort walked forward, his red eyes glowing as he stood directly in front of her._

" _You thought you could protect him?" his voice hissed at her. Elizabeth grasped her wand only for it to be knocked out of her hand across the room._

" _You thought you were strong? You're weak. Pathetic. Spinelessss." She cringed. It was as if each word he spoke was a slap to her face._

" _Look what you did." He snarled closing the distance between them, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at her dead mutilated twin brother. More tears cascaded down her face as she sobbed. She never wanted this to happen. She never wanted Harry to die._

" _Why didn't you save me Lizzy?" Harry spoke, cold dead eyes locked on her. Each word he spoke, blood cascaded down his mouth. "Why didn't you even try?!" he yelled the last part._

 _Elizabeth sobbed unable to speak to terrified and upset to utter a word. Voldemort made a nose of disgust letting go of the sobbing red head fall to her knees, her back hunched over. Sirius Black's smile never wavered._

" _Avada Kedavra." A bolt of green light slammed into her chest. Elizabeth felt the life drain from her body almost instantly, she felt her body fall to its side, the last thing she ever saw was Harry's corpse on the opposite side of the room. Her arm stretched out to hold his hand one last time._

I woke with a bolt, tears streaming down my face and a concerned looking Tom (the Inn keeper of the Leaky Cauldron) and Harry from the opposite side of the room.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked moving across the room to sit beside me as I shook.

Shaking my head, I made it so my hair was in my face, I didn't want him to see me that way. Let alone look over and see those dead green eyes staring back at me.

"Bad dream is all." I muttered getting out of bed before he could hold me.

Harry's face contorted in confusion. He knew something was up, he decided not to push the subject until we were alone.

Tom offered some nice tea like he normal would but this time it was out of sympathy, Tom left after I started to drink some tea, thinking it would probably help calm me down.

"What happened in your dream?" Harry asked standing right next to me. I avoided looking at him as I sat on one of the chairs.

"You wont leave me alone until I tell you, will you?" I asked sadly.

"Yeah, and if you don't that's fine." I smile at the door. "I'll just keep pestering you until you do." My smile fell. Stupid older brother trying to know everything.

"Ugh!" I hold my head as I let out a huge sigh.

"Alright fine, I had a dream where…I had a bad dream where you died and I couldn't protect you and it was just agh!" he held my shoulder softly.

"Is that why you aren't looking at me?" I nodded my head.

"I'm not dead Elizabeth, and no matter what I'm always going to be there for you." Slowly I glance up and see blazing emerald green eyes.

He took my hand and placed it over his heart I felt the soft thumps through his chest and smile. Harry was the best. I wasn't going to tell him it was Sirius Black who killed him in my dream, he didn't need to know.

I stood up and hugged him tightly I needed one. He was so warm and full of life. Sirius Black wasn't going to hurt him.

The door banged open to show Ron as he was pulling a sweatshirt over his head looking irritable.

"The sooner we get on the train, the better," he said. "At least I can get away from Percy at Hogwarts. Now's he accusing me of dripping tea on his photo of Penelope Clearwater. You know," Ron grimaced, "his girlfriend. She's hidden her face under the frame because her nose has gone all blotchy…"

I turn and face Ron opening my arms. "Ron, hug." He shrugged walking forward letting me have a hug. Harry was trying to persuade Hedwig to get in her cage. "I've got something to tell you," Harry began, but we were interrupted by Fred and George, who had looked in to congratulate Ron on infuriating Percy again.

"Why are you two hugging?" Ron blushed a bright red before pushing me away. Huh that was a longer hug than necessary but it was still nice.

"S-she asked me f-for one!" He shouted by accident. Why was he blushing and stuttering now? Fred and George glanced between Ron and I smirks growing on their faces already coming to fake conclusions.

"So brighteyes wanted a hug from Ronnie kins?" Geroge asked suspiciously.

"I wonder why he's acting so _strange_ George,"

"Shut up!" His blush was getting worse. I coughed gaining the twins attention.

"I needed a hug, I had a bad dream last night and it really messed me up. Ron was nice enough to make me feel better." Ron smiled at his shoes while Fred and George gasped pulling me into a group hug.

"Brighteyes are you sure you're okay?" Fred whispered worriedly.

"I'm okay now, thank you though." I smile and gave each of the twins a kiss on the cheek. Pulling away I smile at the boys. "Now boys I need to change so if you don't mind," Ron blushed worse and ran out the door. "We'll wait for you outside." The twins called joining Ron in the hall.

Harry stared out the door confused and suspicious. "Harry?" he shook his head and gave me a smile "See you in the hall,"

I shrugged and stripped of my PJ's. and changed into a nice pair of clothes, placing my PJ's in my trunk I was ready to go. The boys as promised were out in the hall waiting for me. We headed down for breakfast, where Mr. Weasley was reading the front page of the Daily Prophet with a furrowed brow and Mrs. Weasley was telling Hermione and Ginny about a love potion she'd made as a young girl. All three of them were giggly.

"What were you saying?" Ron asked Harry as we sat down.

"Later," Harry muttered as Percy stormed in.

Percy reminded everyone of the time and we had absolute chaos. Everyone was so busy heaving all our trunks down the Leaky Cauldron's narrow staircase and piling them up near the door, with Hedwig, Godric, and Hermes, Percy's screech owl, perched on top of their cages. A small wickerwork basket stood beside the heap of trunks, spitting loudly.

"It's all right, Crookshanks," Hermione cooed through the wickerwork. "I'll let you out on the train."

"You won't," Ron snapped. "What about poor Scabbers, eh?"

Ron pointed at his chest, there was a large lump indicating that Scabbers was curled up in his pocket.

Mr. Weasley, who had been outside waiting for the Ministry cars had stuck his head inside.

"They're here," he called. "Harry, Elizabeth, come on."

Mr. Weasley marched Harry and myself across the short stretch of pavement toward the first of the two-old-fashioned dark green cars, each of which was driven by a furtive looking wizard wearing a suit of emerald velvet.

"In you go in two." Mr. Weasley said while glancing up and down the crowded street.

I got in the back of the car and was soon joined by Ron and Hermione, and much to Ron and my disgust, Percy. I was squished up between Harry and Ron. It was hard to move. Ron wasn't helping either. He kept shifting till his hands were just forced to stay in his lap. There was that blush again.

The journey to King's Cross was very uneventful compared to my trip to the Knight Bus. The cars were very ordinary, not roomy or comfy at all. Though I did notice that the cars could slide through gaps that Uncle Vernon's new company car certainly couldn't have managed.

We reached King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare; the Ministry drivers found us trolley's, unloaded our trunks, touched their hats in a salute to Mr. Weasley, and drove away, somehow managing to jump to the head of an unmoving line at the traffic lights.

Mr. Weasley kept close to Harry all the way into the station.

"Right then," he said, glancing around them. "Let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us. I'll go through first with Harry."

Mr. Weasley strolled toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, pushing Harry's trolley and apparently very interested in the InterCity 125 that had just arrived at platform nine.

I watched as they lean casually against the barrier and fall sideways through the solid metal onto the hidden platform.

Fred latched onto my arm smiling down at me "Hey partner." I gasped shocked "Fred you're choosing me instead of George? I'm shocked."

George faked his pout holding his heart dramatically. "Who will I journey with?" I snickered behind my hand. Hermione was smiling at the whole ordeal. "Hey how come I can't have her?" Hermione asked pouting.

"Because, you can see her every night and day. I don't get her as much as you do." Fred defended himself.

"Fred be nice," Mrs. Weasley said grabbing George and strolling to the barrier. So, it seems Ginny and Percy were already gone.

The four of us quickly went through the barrier two at a time and finally saw the Hogwarts Express, the scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over the platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train.

Hermione and I followed Mr. Weasley as he led the way to the end of the train, past packed compartments, to a carriage that looked quite empty. We loaded the trunks onto the train, stowed Hedwig, Crookshanks, and Godric in the luggage rack, then went back to say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley kissed all her children, then Hermione, Harry, and I got one too! Harry was embarrassed, but I knew he was happy she gave him an extra hug. I loved that she treated Harry and I as her own kids. I loved that she always tried to take care of us.

"Do take care, won't you Harry?" she said as she straightened up, her eyes bright. Then she opened her enormous handbag and said, "I've made you all sandwiches. Here you are, Ron…no, they're not corned beef…Fred? Where's Fred? Here you are dear…"

"Harry, Elizabeth," Mr. Weasley said quietly, "come over here for a moment."

He jerked his head toward a pillar, I follow him behind it wondering what he wanted. I had a feeling but I still wasn't sure.

"There's something I've got to tell you before you leave…" Mr. Weasley's voice was tense. Oh, he's going to tell us about Sirius Black. I knew it.

"It's all right, Mr. Weasley," Harry started. "We already know."

"You know? How could you know?"

"I, er, I heard you and Mrs. Weasley talking last night. I couldn't help hearing," Harry added quickly. "Sorry…"

"I'm assuming that's how Elizabeth knows yes?" Mr. Weasley asked staring down at the two of us.

I nodded blushing slightly.

"That's not the way I'd have chosen for you two to find out," Mr. Weasley said looking anxious.

"No, honestly it's okay. This way, you haven't broken your word to Fudge and we know what's going on."

"You must be scared…"

"I'm not," Harry said sincerely. "Really," he added when Mr. Weasley gave him a look saying he didn't believe him. "I'm fine," I said looking up at him faking a smile.

"I'm not trying to be a hero, but seriously, Sirius Black can't be worse than Lord Voldemort, can he?" Well, what Harry said was true. Sirius Black wasn't as bad as Voldemort.

Mr. Weasley flinched at the sound of the name, but overlooked it.

"I knew you two were, well, made of stronger stuff than Fudge seems to think, and I'm obviously pleased that you're not scared, but…"

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley called. She was shepherding the rest of our group onto the train. "Arthur, what are you doing? It's about to go!" she urged.

"They're coming Molly!" Mr. Weasley said, but he turned back to us and kept talking in a lower and more hurried voice. "Listen, I want you to give me your word…"

"That I'll be a good boy and stay in the castle?" Harry said gloomily.

"Not entirely," Mr. Weasley said. He looked more serious than I had ever seen him. "Harry, Elizabeth, swear to me you won't go looking for Black."

"What!" Harry stared.

"I promise." I wasn't going to anyway.

There was a loud whistle. Guards were walking along the train, slamming all the doors shut.

"Promise me, Harry," Mr. Weasley urged, talking quickly still, "that whatever happens…"

"Why would I go looking for someone who wants to kill me?" Harry said blankly.

Mr. Weasley clenched his eyes and gave Harry one of his looks.

"Swear to me that whatever you might hear…"

"Arthur, quickly!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

Steam was billowing from the train it had started to move. I ran to the compartment door and Ron back to let us on. I smiled brightly, slightly out of breath but happy to be on the train. Leaning out the window I waved to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley until the train turned a corner.

"I need to talk to you in private," Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione. Hermione gave me a curious look as the train picked up speed.

"Go away, Ginny," Ron said annoyed.

"Oh, that's nice," Ginny huffed out as she stalked away.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I set off down the corridor looking for an empty compartment, but all of them were full except for the one at the very end of the train.

There was one occupant, he was sitting fast asleep next to the window. It was strange, I've never seen an adult ride the Hogwarts express except for the witch who pushed the foot cart. Usually the compartments were just for the student.

I shrugged walking in and setting on the opposite side, window seat.

The man across from me was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked sick and exhausted. Though young, with light brown hair and a few flecks of gray.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron hissed next to me.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." Hermione whispered at once.

"How'd you know that?"

"It's on his case," I said pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head. It had a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. The name Professor R. J. Lupin was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.

"Wonder what he teaches?" Ron questioned frowning at Professor Lupin's profile.

"That's obvious," Hermione whispered. "There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts."

I've already had two Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. One tried to kill me and the other killed my brain cells. Both lasted only one year. There were even rumors that the job was jinxed.

"Well, I hope he's up to it," Ron spoke doubtfully. "He looks like one, good hex would finish him off, doesn't he?"

I shook my head. "Don't judge his appearance Ron! He might just have a cold and is sleeping it off," I shrugged pulling out one of my books getting ready for the long trip.

"Anyway, what were you going to tell us?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry was explaining all about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's argument and the warning Mr. Weasley had given him. When he'd finished, Ron looked thunderstruck. Hermione who sat next to Harry shoved over her mouth, she was scared. When she lowered them to speak I could really hear the distress in her voice, even though she was hiding it as best as she could.

"Sirius Black escaped to come after you? Oh Harry…you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Harry…"

"I don't go looking for trouble," Harry said nettled. "Trouble usually finds me."

"How thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" Ron said shakily. I shifted my legs off Ron's lap. During Harry's story, I had shoved my legs on Ron's lap. He struggled at first but soon gave up.

Ron and Hermione were taking this worse than I had. Sure, I was upset about it, Harry was my best friend and my brother but I wasn't as scared of Black as Ron or Hermione.

"No one knows how he got out of Azkaban," Ron said uncomfortably. "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top security prisoner too."

"But they'll catch him, won't they?" Hermione said earnestly. "I mean, they've got all the Muggles looking out for him too..."

"What's that noise?" Ron said suddenly.

It was a faint; tinny sort of whistle was coming from somewhere. I look all over the compartment till we found out it was coming from Harry's trunk.

"It's coming from your trunk, Harry," Ron said, standing up and reaching into the luggage rack. A moment later he had pulled the Pocket Sneakoscope out from between Harry's robes. It was spinning very fast in the palm of Ron's hand and glowing brilliantly.

"Is that a Sneakoscope?" Hermione questioned interestedly, standing up herself for a better look.

"Yeah…mind you, it's a very cheap one," Ron said. "It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry."

"Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" Hermione pushed. Her arms crossed and eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"No! Well…I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to the long journeys…but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?"

"Stick it back in the trunk," Harry advised as the Sneakoscope whistled piercingly. "It might wake Professor Lupin up." I muttered nervously.

Harry nodded in agreement. Ron stuffed the Sneakoscope into a particularly horrible pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks, which deadened the sound, then closed the lid of the trunk on it.

"We could get it checked in Hogsmeade," Ron said sitting back down. "They sell that sort of thing in Dervish and Banges, magical instruments and stuff. Fred and George told me."

"Do you know much about Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked keenly. "I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain..."

"Yeah, I think it is," Ron said in an offhand sort of way. "but that's not why I want to go. I just want to get inside Honeydukes!"

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"It's this sweetshop," Ron said, his face contorted into pure bliss as a dreamy look came to his face, "where they've got everything…Pepper Imps- they make you smoke at the mouth- and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next."

"But Hogsmeade's a very interesting place, isn't it?" Hermione pressed on eagerly. "In Sites of Historical Sorcery, it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion, and the Shrieking Shack's supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain…"

"and massive sherbet balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you're sucking them," Ron said. He wasn't even paying attention to a word Hermione said.

"Won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?"

I frown going back to my book instead of speaking.

"'Spect it will," Harry said heavily. "You'll have to tell us about it when you've found out."

"What d'you mean?" Ron asked, concern and confused mixed with his voice. No longer thinking of Honeydukes.

"We can't go, the Dursley's didn't sign our permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either."

Ron looked horrified.

"You're not allowed to come? But…no way…McGonagall or someone will give you permission…"

Harry gave a hollow laugh. Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor house and was very strict.

"Maybe Lizzy could get Snape to…never mind. That was a dumb idea." I grunted my answer of agreement.

"We could ask Fred and George, they know every secret passage out of the castle…"

"Ron!" Hermione said sharply. "I don't think Harry or Lizzy should be sneaking out of the school with Black on the loose…"

"Yeah, I expect that's what McGonagall will say when I ask for permission," Harry said bitterly.

"But if we're with them," Ron said spiritedly to Hermione. "Black wouldn't dare…"

"Oh, Ron, don't talk rubbish," Hermione snapped. "Black's already murdered a whole bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street, do you really think he's going to worry about attacking Harry just because we're there?"

Hermione started to fumble with the straps of Crookshanks's basket as she spoke.

"Don't let that thing out!" Ron yelled but it was too late. Croockshanks leapt lightly from the basket, stretched, yawned, and sprang onto Ron's knees; the lump in Ron's pocket trembled and he tried to shove Crookshanks away.

I shot forward grabbing Crookshanks and pulling him to my chest. "Be nice!" I snapped scratching Crookshanks behind the ear affectionately.

"How can you protect that monster!" He snarled out looking more offended than before. I glare at the red head.

"He isn't a monster. Crookshanks is a cat. Cats are prone to attack rodents. And unfortunately for you Scabbers is a rodent." Ron grumbled to the ground hatefully.

"Don't talk about Scabbers that way!" Ron snapped.

"It's not that I don't like Scabbers, Ron! It's just that…"

Professor Lupin stirred from his sleep. I quickly shut up, watching to see what would happen. Luckily, he simply turned his head the other way, mouth slightly open, and slept on.

As the Hogwarts Express moved steadily north and the weather outside became wilder and darker. The clouds overhead thickened. People were chasing backwards and forwards past the door to their compartments. Crookshanks was settled in an empty seat, his squashed face turned towards Ron, his yellow eyes on Ron's top pocket.

It was one o'clock and the plump witch with the food cart arrived at the compartment door.

"D'you think we should wake him up?" Ron asked awkwardly, nodding toward Professor Lupin. "He looks like he could do with some food."

Hermione approached Professor Lupin cautiously.

"Er…Professor?" she said. "Excuse me…Professor?"

He didn't move, just continued to sleep on.

"Don't worry, dear," the witch said as she handed a large stack of cauldron cakes. "If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver."

"I suppose he is asleep?" Ron said quietly, the witch slid the compartment door closed. "I mean, he hasn't died, has he?"

"No, no, he's breathing." I whispered looking him over as Harry was passing out cauldron cakes.

Around midafternoon, Hermione was playing with Crookshanks, Ron was dozing off, Harry was reading Quidditch through the Ages, I was reading second years Potions book my legs had landed on Ron's lap again, I don't know it was just nice to stretch my legs out without disturbing Professor Lupin. Outside it was starting to rain, blurring the rolling hills outside the window. The door opened to show Draco Malfoy and his friends Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

At first I thought it was Fred and George coming to check up like they usually do on the ride to Hogwarts, or maybe it was Ginny who wanted to talk. But when I looked up it was Draco.

"Well, look who it is," Draco spoke in his usual lazy drawl. "Potty and the Weasel."

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly at that.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley." I saw Ron clench his fist. "Did your mother die of shock?"

I looked up to see he had a glare directed at Ron. His eyes traveled up my legs till finally his eyes met mine. He was jealous.

Ron shot up he knocked Crookshanks basket to the floor. My legs flew off his bumping into Professor Lupin's. He gave s small snort from the disturbance but continued to sleep.

Harry stood as well. He was ready to hold Ron back if he had to.

"Who's that?" Draco asked taking a step back when he spotted the Professor.

"New teacher," Harry explained. "What were you saying, Malfoy?" I groaned standing up as well but not to stope Harry or Ron. But to get out of this compartment.

I caught Draco's narrowed eyes. "Excuse me but can I speak with you." I snapped grabbing his ear and yanking him outside the compartment. Crabbe and Goyle's eyes widen as I yank away their leader.

"Hey! You can't…" I snap my gaze to them "Watch me."

They paled. Draco's pale face was now flushed. His eyes trained on me, he was biting his bottom lip. "Boy's go back to the compartment. We need to talk." Crabbe and Goyle were hesitant but soon enough they did leave. I remove my hand Draco's ear, crossing my arms in the process.

"What the bloody hell was that about?!" I snapped he laughed nervously.

"I uh, don't know what you're talking about." He scratched behind his neck while looking away. In as quick of a movement I could, I let my hand fly out and smack him behind the head.

"OW!" I huffed glaring up at him. Whoa he got tall.

I shake off what I was thinking and go back to the reason I was mad.

"Can't you be nice to them for just a week. Why do you have to keep being a rude jerk." He gave me one of those smiles and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I missed you," I blushed a deep red, his voice was becoming very alluring. "I missed you too, but Draco you can't just go attacking my friends like that." I snapped pulling away. He let out a dramatic sigh hunching over and resting his chin on the top of my head.

Standing behind me he wrapped his arms around my waist. "If they wouldn't start it I would be nice to them." I let out a groan leaning into his chest. He rocked us back and forth "What are you doing?" I asked trying to pull away.

"Draco?" He chuckled and before I knew it his lips were on my neck.

"Ah!" I could feel his smirk against my skin. "You smell really good," I didn't know what to do. I was just red in the face and stiff unable to move.

I could hear the murmurs from the other students. "What are you looking at?" The boy behind me snapped glaring at some students. They quickly scampered off.

"Draco you're holding that _Gryffindor_ again?" That voice. Oh, god was that who I think it was? I glance to the side to see Pansy. She was head over heels in love with Draco. She has been ever since first year. She always gave me mean looks for two reasons. I was a Gryffindor and I was close to Draco.

"Course I am," Draco said smiling down at me happily. "Hi Pansy," I called out trying to leave Draco's grasp. The lanterns overhead flickered to life along the corridors. The storm must have gotten worse out, either that or it was dark already.

I look up at Draco with a regretful sigh. I liked being in his arms but the look Pansy was giving me was making me uncomfortable. "I should get back to my brother." He frowned.

"Do you have to?"

I nodded, he placed a small kiss on my forehead before releasing me. When we separated, I could see that he didn't want to. The look in his eyes showed that. The look he gave me made my heart flutter. Where were these feelings coming from?

I sound like one of those love-sick girls who write to Fred and George. I frown hiding behind my hair. I won't be like that. I refuse. To be hopelessly in love with a boy with a boy who I know is out of my league.

Pansy made a noise of disgust.

"I'll see you at school." I whispered turning on my heel walking back to my compartment.

"Honestly Draco, I don't understand why you would even think about spending time with that Gryffindor." Her nasally voice echoed down the hall. I bite my bottom lip but kept walking. I needed to get back to Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"We must be nearly there," Ron said just as I slid open the compartment door. Ron was leaning forward past Professor Lupin.

"You okay?" Harry asked standing up.

"I'm okay, I tried but he just won't listen!" I complained.

"Well it is Malfoy, what do you expect?" Ron spoke up sitting back in his seat. Harry laughed while Hermione sighed.

"At least she's trying to help us out with him. Even though Malfoy is a…" Hermione paused trying to choose her words carefully. She coughed choosing to forget it. "He's Malfoy. Lizzy does help keep him off our backs."

I let out a laugh smiling at Hermione, she's the best.

The train started to slow down.

"Great," Ron spoke getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast…"

"We can't be there yet," Hermione said checking her watch.

"So, why're we stopping?" I asked confused.

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.

Harry who was closest to the door, got up to look in the corridor. Leaning over I could see that heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments curious as well to what's going on.

Ron had gotten up to check "What's going on?" Ron asked. The only problem with that was that he stepped on Hermione.

"Ouch! Ron that was my foot!"

I grabbed Harry's hand to help him back to his seat.

"D'you think we've broken down?"

"Dunno…"

There was a squeaking sound from Ron wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.

"There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard…" What? That doesn't make sense? The Hogwarts express never stops unless it's at the platform nine and three quarters or at Hogwarts.

The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over Harry's legs.

"Sorry! D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry…"

"Hello, Neville," Harry said pulling Neville up by his cloak. I smile brightly. It was hard to see yes, but everyone knows that Neville was extremely clumsy.

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea! Sit down…"

A loud hiss and a yelp of pain.

"Did you sit on Crookshanks?"

"Maybe?" he moaned in pain. I shifted so he had more room for us to sit.

"I'm going to go as the driver what's going on," Hermione said. I felt her pass me and heard the door slide open again. Then a thud and two loud squeals of pain.

"Who's that?"

"Who's that?

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron…"

"Come in and sit down…"

"Not here!" Harry said hurriedly. "I'm here!"

"Ouch!" Neville yelled.

"Quiet!" a hoarse voice suddenly called.

It was Professor Lupin. He was finally awake. No one spoke, we just waited for his next instruction.

There was a soft, crackling nose, and a shivering light filled compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. It illuminated his tired, gray face, but he eyes looked alert and wary.

"Stay where you are." He said in the same hoarse voice, and he slowly got to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him.

The door slid open slowly before Professor Lupin could reach it.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames, there was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. My eyes widen in fear. What was that thing?! There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, scabbed, it looked like something dead that had decayed in the water…

The hand was only visible for a split second. I clutched onto Harry's hand quickly. He squeezed my hand just as tightly.

The thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it was trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

An intense cold swept over us all. I felt my heart speed up at an incredible rate. I felt as if my throat constricted and I couldn't breathe at all.

I shiver feeling the cold shift through my skin inside my chest, through my heart.

Harry shot in front of me blocking my view from the creature. I watched terrified as Harry froze up, a look of fear crossed his features. Not even a minute later I watched Harry fall backward. He fainted! His body slid to the floor unmoving. "Harry!" I cry out dropping to his side terrified. What was going on!

"Harry! Harry! Oh god!" I shook his shoulders trying as best as I could to wake him. Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny watched horrified.

I shook Harry's shoulders trying to wake him up, though there was a bright light go on in the background. I don't know what happened next all I know was that the creature was gone and Hermione and Ron rushed to my side to try and wake Harry.

Ron pulled me aside and looked me over. "Are you alright?" I couldn't think straight. My brother was passed out on the cushion protecting me from that creature and I just sat there and let it happen.

"Elizabeth!" I jumped looking up at Ron's sapphire blue eyes. He was worried. He never calls me by my full name. He's always called me Lizzy. The lanterns flickered on as the floor started to shake. The train was moving.

"I-I'm okay…" I muttered looking over at Harry's unmoving figure.

"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?" Hermione was slapping his face to get some kind of reaction from him. Any kind of reaction!

Ron's arms wrapped around my form holding me to him. I couldn't stop shaking. My mind kept showing me the dead decaying corpse that was from my dream last night.

"W-What?" I shot forward to Harry's side clutching his hand. "Harry!"

"Lizzy?" He whispered confused.

He looked like he was going to puke. I helped pull him back to his seat and grab his glasses off the floor.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Harry looked quickly toward the door. "What happened? Where's that, that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed…well Lizzy called your name, but I wouldn't call that a scream." Ron explained nervously still. Of course, he'd be nervous. Harry is his best friend and he just bloody passed out!

I watched Harry look around the compartment. Ginny and Neville were both pale from fright.

"But I heard screaming and it wasn't Lizzy…"

A loud snap made us all jump. I clutched onto Harry in fear. It was Professor Lupin breaking an enormous Slab of chocolate into pieces.

"Here," he said to Harry, handing him a particularly large piece. "Eat it. It'll help."

Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked Professor Lupin.

"A Dementor," He said, passing chocolate out to everyone in the room. "One of the Dementors of Azkaban."

We all watched him. Professor Lupin crimpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket.

"Eat." He repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me…"

He strolled past the lot of us and disappeared out into the corridor.

"Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" Hermione asked, watching Harry anxiously.

"I don't get it…what happened?" Harry asked, wiping more sweat off his face.

"Well, that thing, the Dementor, stood there and looked around, I mean I think it did, I couldn't see it's face, and you, you…"

"Elizabeth was having a sort of fit or something and you got in the way then you started having the same fit and went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching…"

I blushed looking down at my lap as Harry stared down at me. "And Professor Lupin stepped over you two, and walked toward the Dementor, pulled out his wand," Hermione said. "and he said, 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' But the Dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away."

"It was horrible," Neville said in a higher voice than usual. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"

"I felt weird," Ron said shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. "Like I'd never be cheerful again…"

Ginny who was huddled in her corner, gave a small sob; Hermione went over and put a comforting arm around her.

"But didn't any of you, fall off your seats?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"No," Ron said looking anxiously at Harry again. "Ginny was shaking like mad, though…"

I didn't speak. I felt someone place a hand on my knee. It was Ron. "Are you sure you're okay?" I nodded looking at my hands. Harry held my hand. "I'm okay," he whispered while resting his head on my shoulder.

I didn't speak, I didn't move. I couldn't.

"Professor Lupin had come back. He paused as he entered, looked around, and said with a small smile. "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know…" Harry's head shot up and he took a bite.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," Professor Lupin said. "Are you all right, Harry?"

There was a look of surprise across his face, confusion in his eyes before it dawned on him.

"Fine," he muttered embarrassed.

No one talked the remainder of the journey. Everyone stuck in their own thoughts. Harry's head resting on my shoulder, his eyes closed, his hand interlaced with mine.

What felt like an eternity the train finally stopped at Hogsmeade station, there was a great scramble to get outside. Owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville's pet toad croaked loudly from under his hat. It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was diving down in icy sheets.

"Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice. I turned around and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake.

I remember my first time going over the lake. I still feel amazed and feel my breath leave me when I stare at the castle. It was simply beautiful.

"All right, you four?" Hagrid yelled over the crowds of heads. I smile brightly forcing my fear down to be remembered later. I wave at the Hogwarts Grounds Keeper. Unfortunately, I didn't get a chance to speak with him only because of the mass amounts of people.

I sighed walking with Harry, Ron, and Hermione along the platform and out onto the rough mud track. There were at least a hundred stagecoaches waiting for the remaining students. They were pulled by magic, because when we climbed inside the door shut and the coach set off all by itself, bumping and swaying in procession.

During the ride to the school Harry had held my hand. I could tell he was still very weak. I sighed I wish I was smarter, I wish I was stronger, I wish he didn't feel this way! I felt completely pathetic.

I knew Ron and Hermione were frightened that Harry might collapse again. He wasn't that weak, but I know that he wasn't one hundred percent himself. Harry let out a sigh, turning his head to look out and watch the carriage march through the magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars.

I felt Harry stiffen beside me staring up at something. Turning to look I myself felt my blood turn ice cold. Two more hooded Dementors were standing guard. Harry leaned back into the lumpy seat and closed his eyes until we passed the gates. I couldn't take my eyes off them. The idea of them being here made my stomach turn. I think I'm going to be sick.

The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; Hermione was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt. Hermione and Ron got out first.

"Ready to get to the feast?" I asked my voice croaked a bit.

"Yeah…lets just get in the castle." He muttered stepping down, I heard Draco's delighted voice echo around us.

"You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?"

I hopped down (With the help of Harry) staring up at Draco hatefully.

Draco elbowed past Hermione to block our way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron said his jaw was clenched.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" Draco asked loudly. "Did the scary old Dementor frighten you too, Weasley?" I twitched nervously.

Dementors.

"Can you stop?" I asked looking at Draco. He frowned looking me over "Don't tell me you're scared of them."

"Is there a problem?" Professor Lupin had just gotten out of the next carriage and saw what was going on.

Draco gave Professor Lupin an insolent stare, he took in the patches on his robes and the dilapidated suitcase. The sarcasm in his voice was mild but you could still tell it was there. "Oh, no er Professor," He smirked at Crabbe and Goyle "I'll talk to you later Lizzy." He spoke before walking Crabbe and Goyle up the steps into the castle.

Hermione pushed Ron in the back to make him hurry, the four of us joined the crowd of people up the steps, trough the giant oak front doors, and into the cavernous Entrance Hall which were lit with flaming torches and housed with a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors.

The door into the Great Hall stood open at the right. We barely made it through the door when Professor McGonagall called out to our small group of four. "Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!" I look up confused. It was always confusing when someone called out 'Potter' I didn't know if they meant Harry or myself.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Potter you and Mr. Weasley take your seats in the Grate Hall." Ron and I stared confused. Did they do something?

"There's no need to look so worried, I just want a word in my office," she told us "Move along there, Weasley." I sighed grabbing Ron's arm before turning to Harry and Hermione. "See you inside Harry, Hermione," Ron shrugged knowing he'd find out later.

The two of us walked through the many halls. So far, the Great Hall was filling up fast with the many students. We quickly found and saved two seats for Harry and Hermione. The students were all talking about what happened on the Hogwarts express. I could only imagine what they were thinking.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Ron muttered as we took our seats.

"I'm not sure, they'll explain when they get back." I say with a shrug. Glancing over at Ron I saw him looking me over. I cock my head confused. "You okay?" I asked curious.

"What are you talking about? You were the one who almost had a meltdown." I huffed crossing my arms. "I might have, but no one really asked if you were okay after…well…you know." I explained. I didn't want to say its name.

"I'm alright, thanks though." He gave one of the cutest smiles I've ever seen.

"I'm glad, one of us has to be the strong one when it comes to Harry." I spoke softly making sure no one heard. Ron leaned in waiting for me to finish. "It sure as hell isn't me, you saw what happened."

He laughed wrapping an arm around my shoulder pulling me closer "Hey if anything you're braver than I am. You're bloody smart, brave, and stronger than I am." I couldn't agree to that. And I think he saw that I was going to protest because he gave me a cheeky smile as he spoke again. "We'll work together to protect Harry. Deal?"

I smile brightly wrapping my arms around Ron's frame and placing a large kiss on his cheek "Deal!"

We pull apart just as the sorting ceremony started. I watched as all the nervous first years sat on the stool, the sorting hat placed upon their heads, and watching as each one of them ran to the designated table. This year it was Professor Flitwick placing the hat on the new students heads.

Harry and Hermione didn't come to the table till after the sorting was after. Harry sat next to Ron while Hermione sat next to me.

"What was all that about?" Ron muttered to Harry. But Harry didn't answer. Professor Dumbledore stood walking to the front where all the first years were just moments ago.

"Welcome!" Professor Dumbledore spoke while beaming at each student. The candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by out excellent feast…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on the Ministry of Magic business."

He paused, I remember Mr. Weasley saying that Dumbledore wasn't happy about the Dementor's being here.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued. "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises, or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly. I glance at Harry who glanced at Ron who glanced at Harry. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," he said.

Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from Ron and I, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. Ron and I rolled our eyes annoyed at how smug he looked. Dumbledore paused again, looking very seriously around the hall. No one move or made a sound.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year."

"First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There were some scattered, unenthusiastic applause. Yet I myself was one of the few who clapped happily along with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny. Looking up at him Professor Lupin looked somewhat shabby next to all the other teacher in their best robes.

"Look at Snape!" Ron hissed out to Harry, not that quietly.

Quickly glancing up at the teachers I saw my favorite Professor at Hogwarts. Professor Snape. He was the potions master and always had eyes for Defense Against the Dark Arts. But looking up at him I was shocked. The look Professor Snape gave to Professor Lupin was beyond anger. It was loathing. It was like he wanted Professor Lupin dead.

I've never seen him give that look to anyone, well I saw him give it to Harry once.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game keeping duties."

I smile brightly. I clapped as enthusiastically as I could. Hagrid was my Professor! The look on Hagrid's face was amazing, he was ruby red in the face as he stared at his hands with a wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.

I was so excited for class now.

"We should've known!" Ron roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"

I let out a whistle. I couldn't stop smiling now. I was so happy for Hagrid. He was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth. He was crying with joy over having this job! Hagrid deserved it. He knew better than anyone that the creatures were amazing and that they needed love and affection like any other animal. Hagrid wasn't a fully qualified wizard technically, in his third year at Hogwarts he was expelled due to a crime he didn't commit, it was Voldemort.

Last year his name was clear and I'm just so happy good things are happening for him. Hagrid cared about everyone at the school, helped students with whatever he could, and cared about them.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," Dumbledore said. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before us filled suddenly with food and drink. I grabbed anything and everything I thought looked good. Looking over Harry had the same kind of appetite as Ron. I was surprised they didn't choke on their food.

The food here at Hogwarts was always delicious, the hall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks. I just wanted to finish eating so I could go congratulate Hagrid.

Finally, when the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted from the golden platters, Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for us to go to bed, and this was our chance.

Rushing to the teachers table as fast as we could we made it to Hagrid.

"Congratulations, Hagrid!" Hermione squealed as soon as we reached the table.

"All down ter you four," Hagrid said wiping his shinning face on his napkin as he looked up at us. I was just so proud. "Can' believe it…great man, Dumbledore…came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough…It's what I always wanted…"

Overcome with emotion, he buried his face in his napkin, Professor McGonagall shooed us away but I was just happy Hagrid's dream finally came true.

The four of us joined the rest of the Gryffindors streaming up the marble staircase and, very tired now, along the more corridors, up more and more stairs, to the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower, where a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress asked us. "Password?"

"Coming through, coming through!" Percy called from behind the crowd. "The new passwords Fortuna Major!"

"Oh no," Neville spoke sadly. He always had trouble remembering the passwords.

"I'll write it on some parchment for you Neville, that way you don't get locked out again." He gave a grateful smile. I've run into him a few times and saw he was outside so confused and had to give it to him well over ten times.

"Thanks Lizzy, you're the best." I nodded giggling at the cute clumsy boy.

"No problem I'll give it to you at breakfast tomorrow," Neville and I divided toward the separate staircases. One for the boys, one of the girls. Hermione and I walked side by side till we finally made it to our room. The five four poster beds in the circular dormitory let me know at last that we were home. I was finally home at last.

I let out a sigh of relief plopping down on my bed feeling my body sink into the comfy mattress. "Hey Hermione, what did Professor McGonagall need with you and Harry?"

She laughed. "Oh she needed him to make sure he was okay, he refused to sleep in the hospital wing. And Professor McGonagall needed me for my school activities."

I giggled I was excited for school to start already. "How many classes are you taking?" I asked a smile on my lips. Knowing her she probably signed up for a few extra.

"Well the regular one and a few more." I shrugged figured she would.

"Me and Neville are doing Runes and Harry got me to do Divination, I was against it at first but the idea of predicting the future is kind of interesting." Hermione gave a roll of the eye.

"I think it's rubbish. But I'm taking it too." I giggled smiling at my best friend. "We can be miserable together than!" we laughed before changing into our Pj's. As soon as I got under the covers and my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

Today was just a very long day.

 **Thanks for reading! Now I have started school and I am sooo excited to be a vampire. (Phlebotomist) I hope you all liked this chapter, I'll try to update same time next week!**


	6. Tea Leaves

**So sorry it's been forever since I was able to write! My class has taken up most of my free time and I mostly focused on school than writing, not to mention I just got over a horrible case of the flu. But I'm so much better now and I'll be writing more as much as I can. Thank you for being patient.**

 **Tea Leaves**

 _"Hard to believe," Draco spoke from beside me, he was looking across the great lake, leaned back on the ground only being supported by his elbows._

 _"What is?"_

 _He slowly turned to face me, a devious smirk on his lips._

 _It was like he didn't want me to know. He was toying with me again. Why was he always toying with me?_

 _"Draco, what are you talking about?" he let out a sigh rolling his head back to stare at the sky. "Draco!"_

 _He only laughed before sitting up straight beside me wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me close to him. "Don't worry about it love,"_

 _"You make no sense whatsoever." I snapped a pout on my lips._

 _"Lizzy we need to talk about us," he said rather seriously now. His carefree expression was gone. Replaced with a blank look, shielding any to all emotions he was feeling._

 _"Us?" he nodded. I felt myself gulp in fear. "W-what about u-us?"_

 _"I don't want to be seen with you anymore." My heart ached. I felt my body go ridged with fear._

 _"W-what?"_

 _"I don't want to be near you anymore. I no longer wish to study with you, I don't even want to be in the same country with you. Honestly you are boring."_

 _Hot tears fell freely as he stood up staring down at me with disgust. "They were right about you. You are worthless."_

I shot up in my bed, hot tears falling down my face. Hermione was sitting on the side of my bed looking more concerned than she had been before.

"What happened?" I had to calm down. It was just a dream. Draco and I are friends. He would never stop being your friend...would he?

"I-I'm okay," I took a deep breath wiping my face free of tears. I didn't need to cry. It was just a stupid dream.

"Lizzy," Hermione didn't look convinced.

"I am, really. Just a bad dream." I whispered softly holding my head annoyed. I haven't been able to get a good night's rest since we arrived at the leaky cauldron. Now with the dementor attack on the Hogwarts express yesterday I doubt I'll get any sleep ever again!

"Want to talk about it?" I shook my head no. Hermione was great but she doesn't want to hear me talking about Draco.

She frowned, reaching over and placing her hand on my leg. "Well if you want to talk about it, I'm here." I nodded pulling her into a hug.

"I know. Thank you, Hermione for being my friend." Our hug lasted a little while before we pulled apart to get ready for classes.

Dressed and books at the ready we left to meet up with Harry and Ron. They were waiting by the entrance for Hermione and myself.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked smiling brightly at the two of us.

"You betcha," Harry and I linked arms before walking through the portrait hole behind Ron and Hermione as they argued over Scabbers and Crookshanks yet again.

"Good lord they fight like an old married couple." I muttered to Harry as we walked through the many halls.

"Tell me about it. Want to take the lead?" He asked referring to us to quicken our pace to get breakfast.

"Yes please," Harry and I shared a smile before separating for a moment to walk around Ron and Hermione and connecting a gain now in the lead.

But when we entered the Great Hall, the first thing I saw was Draco. He was entertaining a large group of Slytherin's with a very 'funny' story.

Just as Harry and I were passing them, Draco did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter.

"I'm going to kill him." I growled out clenching my fist. Forget my dream. I could care less!

"Ignore him," Hermione said taking a break from the argument to keep either Harry or myself calm. I couldn't tell. Harry just as mad as I was. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it…"

"Hey, Potter!" Pansy shrieked. "Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! Woooooooooo!"

"Shove off Parkinson!" I snapped before plopping in my seat next to Fred and Ron. There was a noise of outrage coming from behind me. If I had to guess Pansy was being told to shut up (besides myself) by someone and she wasn't happy about it.

"New third-year course schedules," George said passes me my schedule. Neville was across from me looking over his nervously. "What's up with you, Harry?"

"Malfoy," Ron said glaring over at the Slytherin table. George looked over again. I could already tell what Draco was doing. He was probably pretending to faint with terror. Again.

"That little git," he said calmly. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself," Fred said with a contemptuous glance at Draco.

"I wasn't too happy myself," George sighed. "They're horrible things, those Dementors…"

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" Fred questioned.

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" Harry asked in a low voice. I frowned. Harry was getting all this negative attention being he protected me from the dementor.

"Forget it, Harry," George said bracingly. "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking… They suck the happiness out of a place, Dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there."

"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match," Fred smirked wrapping an arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?"

After hearing that Harry started to help himself off with some food. I smile at him, I was just glad he was getting some food in him. I'll deal with Draco later.

Neville still very nervous. "Hey whats up?" He frowned, he obviously wasn't prepared for this year.

"What if I'm no good?"

I pull out some parchment and scribble the Gryffindor password down. "It'll be okay, besides we're taking the same class. We'll be study partners!" sliding it over he gave a grateful smile.

"Why is it you and Hermione take the most classes?" Ron moaned out slumping next to me.

"What are you talking about? Hermione, can I see your schedule?" I reach over and grab Hermione's schedule. My eyes widen in shock.

Ron wasn't kidding. Hermione was taking ten classes! Looking over shocked I stare at her like she was crazy. "You said you were only taking a few." She giggled looking away.

"You're taking nine." She smiled at me.

"Yeah but I may drop out of one! Maybe not I don't know." It was silent between the two of us before we broke out into laughing fits.

"Girls are insane." Ron muttered to the boys around us.

"Yup," George said smirking.

"It's not _that_ bad…" Neville muttered more to himself.

"Oh, don't I know it." Harry muttered staring at Hermione and myself.

"I think it's cute that Brighteyes wants to be smart. She doesn't want to be like those dumb girls." Ron, Harry, George, and Neville shrugged nodding in agreement.

"Hermione…how are you going to be in Muggle Studies, Divination, and Arithmancy at the same time?"

Ron nodded in agreement. I felt the red head scooch closer till his chin was resting on my shoulder. "I know you're good, Hermione, but no one's that good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?"

"Don't be silly," Hermione spoke shortly. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once."

"Well then…"

"Pass the marmalade," Hermione asked.

"But…"

"Oh, Ron, what's it to you if my timetable's a bit full?" Hermione snapped.

I shifted nervously being stuck in the middle of Hermione and Ron. Only problem was that Ron, he was still pressed against me. He was practically leaning on me.

"Hey Ron?" I muttered nervously.

His blue eyes locked onto mine. "Could you, um, scoot over some?" his eyes were as wide as saucers a large red blush spread across his face and he practically shoved himself on the other side of her looking down at his food and shoving it in his mouth.

"Sorry," he muttered mouth full of food.

"It's okay…"

Looking around I noticed Harry, Fred, and George staring at Ron suspiciously. Sure, what Ron did was slightly confusing but it's Ron!

Just then, Hagrid entered the Great Hall. He was wearing his long moleskin overcoat and was absent mindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand.

"All righ'" he said eagerly, pausing on his way to the staff table. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five getting' everythin' ready…hope it's OK…me, a teacher…hones'ly…"

He grinned broadly at them and headed off to the staff table, still swinging the polecat.

"Wonder what he's been getting ready?" Ron asked, a note of anxiety in his voice.

"I don't know but I'm excited!" Harry laughed doubling over clutching his gut. I haven't seen him laugh this much in a while.

Squinting my eyes in anger, I reach over snatching his glasses off his face.

"Hey!"

"Why are you laughing at me!" I whined holding his glasses out of his reach. He tried to get it back but I wouldn't.

"Lizzy! Come on, give me my glasses back."

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because it's funny watching you get excited for Hagrid's lesson." I roll my eyes before handing Harry his glasses back.

The hall was starting to empty as people headed off toward their first lesson. Ron checked over his schedule. My eyes widen in shock as I stare at my books. I forgot my Divination book! I feel like an idiot.

"We'd better go, look, Divination's at the top of North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there…" I quickly shoved a piece of toast in my mouth before shooting up from my seat. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up confused.

"I forgot my book, I'll see you guys in class!" I called out rushing out of the hall to Gryffindor common room.

"Brighteyes!" Fred and George yelled from their spots. "I'll talk to you guys later!" I called out walking backwards a smile on my face.

"You better!" Fred yelled laughing.

Spinning around I almost ran straight into Draco. My eyes widen in shock, I didn't want to talk to him.

"Sorry." I mutter walking around him and out of the Great Hall.

"Wait Elizabeth!" I ignore him and walk out of the large double doors and practically ran to the Gryffindor Tower, up the girls side, searching through my trunk till I found my book.

"I can't believe I forgot you, I feel like such an idiot." I muttered looking it over as I walked to the North Tower. Thankfully being around Fred and George and our little exploring trips I was able to find the tower pretty easily. I wonder how Hermione, Harry, and Ron would do.

 **With Harry:**

The journey through the castle to North Tower was a long one. Two years at Hogwarts hadn't taught them everything about the castle, and they had never been inside North Tower before.

"There's, got, to be, a short, cut," Ron panted, as they climbed the seventh long staircase and emerged on an unfamiliar landing, where there was nothing but a large painting of a bare stretch of grass hanging on the stone wall.

"I think it's this way," Hermione said peering down the empty passage to the right.

"Can't be," Ron said. "That's south. Look, you can see a bit of lake outside that window…"

Harry was watching the painting. A fat, dappled gray pony had just ambled onto the grass and was grazing nonchalantly. Harry used to the subjects of Hogwarts paintings moved around and leaving their frames to visit each other, but he always enjoyed watching them. A moment later, a short, squat knight in a suit of armor had clanked into the picture after his pony. By the look of the grass stains on his metal knees, he had just fallen off.

"Aha!" He yelled, seeing Harry, Ron and Hermione. "What villains are these, that trespass upon my private lands! Come to scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw, you knaves, you dogs!"

They watched astonishment as the little knight tugged his sword out of its scabbard and began brandishing it violently, hopping up and down in a rage. But the sword was too long for him; a particularly wild swing made him overbalance, and he landed face down in the grass.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked moving closer to the picture.

"Get back, you scurvy braggart! Back, you rogue!"

The knight seized his sword again and used it to push himself back up, but the blade sank deeply into the grass and, though he pulled with all his might, he couldn't get it out again. Finally, he had to flop back down onto the grass and push up his vison to mop his sweating face.

"Listen," Harry said, taking advantage of the knight's exhaustion, "we're looking for the North Tower. You don't know the way, do you?"

"A quest!" The knight's rage seemed to vanish instantly. He clanked to his feet and shouted, "Come follow me, dear friends, and we shall find our goal, or else shall perish bravely in the charge!"

He gave the sword another fruitless tug, tried and failed to mount the fat pony, gave up, and cried, "On foot then, good sirs and gentle lady! On! On!"

And he ran, clanking loudly, into the left side of the frame and out of sight.

They hurried after him along the corridor, following the sound of his armor. Every now and then they spotted him running through a picture ahead.

"Be of stout heart, the worst is yet to come!" yelled the knight, and they saw him reappear in front of an alarmed group of women in crinolines, whose picture hung on the wall of a narrow spiral staircase.

Puffing loudly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed the tightly spiraling steps, getting dizzier and dizzier, until at least they heard the murmur of voices above them and knew they had reached the classroom.

"Farewell!" cried the knight, popping his head into a painting of some sinister looking monks. "Farewell, my comrades in arms! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!"

"Yeah, we'll call you," Ron muttered as the knight disappeared, "if we ever need someone mental."

They climbed the last few steps and emerged onto a tiny landing, where most of the class was already assembled. Harry automatically saw Lizzy reading one of her books waiting for her three friends. There were no doors off this landing, but Ron nudged Harry and pointed at the ceiling, where there was a circular trapdoor with a brass plaque on it.

"How did she get here so fast?" Harry asked in disbelief. Breathlessly Ron looked over at the oblivious red head and shook his head in annoyance.

"Fred and George. That has to be it."

Hermione walked over to Lizzy and the two automatically got into a conversation, Harry assumed it was how the three of them got here.

"Sibyll Trelawney, Divination teacher," Ron read. "How're we supposed to get up there?"

As though in answer to his question, the trap door suddenly opened, and a silvery ladder descended right at Harry's feet. Everyone grew quiet.

"After you," Ron said grinning, so Harry climbed the ladder first.

Harry had emerged into the strangest looking classroom he had ever seen. In fact, it didn't look like a classroom at all, more like a cross between someone's attic and an old fashioned tea shop. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs.

Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls, and a huge array of teacups.

 **Lizzy's POV:**

As soon as I climbed the ladder to the classroom I could tell it was a bit strange, it didn't really make me think it was a classroom. But this is Divination, a place to see into the future. It doesn't have to look like a classroom…does it?

A voice suddenly came out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice.

"Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and I was finally able to see what she looked like. She was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.

"Sit, my children, sit," she said.

We all awkwardly climbed into the armchairs, a few sank onto poufs. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and myself found a round table to share.

"Welcome to Divination," Professor Trelawney said, she had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name if Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."

No one said anything to this extraordinary pronouncement. Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued. "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is a very little I will be able to teach you…Books can take you only so far in this field…"

Glancing over at Hermione, she looked startled at the news. Everyone knew that Hermione was as smart as she was from all the books she read. Harry and Ron were grinning, probably thinking Hermione couldn't possible pass this class.

"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearing, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. "It is a Gift granted to few. You, boy," she said suddenly to Neville, who almost toppled off his pouf. "Is your grandmother well?"

"I think so," Neville said tremulously.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," Professor Trelawney said, the firelight glinting on her long emerald earrings. Neville gulped. Professor Trelawney continued placidly. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," she shot suddenly to Parvati Patil, "beware a red-haired man."

Parvati gave a startled look at Ron, who was right behind her and edged her chair away from him. Ron stared wide eyed confused. I only raised an eyebrow at that, what was she talking about?

"In the second term," Professor Trelawney went on, "we shall progress to the crystal ball. If we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever."

A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it. Was she able to see into the future?

"I wonder, dear," she said to Lavender Brown, she was nearest and shrank back in her chair, "if you could pass me the largest silver teapot?"

Lavender looked relieved. She stood up and took the enormous teapot from the shelf, placing it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney.

"Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you were dreading, it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October."

Lavender started to tremble.

What was she dreading? What was up with this class so far?!

"Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill those around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and dear," she caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up, "after you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink."

It wasn't much of a surprise when Neville did break his cup. He was clumsy. But it wasn't like he meant to, he can't help it sometimes and no one can really blame him.

But sure enough, Neville had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups when there was a tinkle of breaking china. Professor Trelawney swept over to him holding a dustpan and brush and said, "One of the blue ones, then, dear, if you wouldn't mind…thank you…"

Hermione and I sipped our tea while watching Ron and Harry try to drink their tea as quickly as they could. It was kind of funny to watch.

It took a minute but Hermione and I finished our tea, swilled the dregs around as Professor Trelawney had instructed, then drained the cups and switched.

Looking down at her tea leaves I looked through the pages and tried to guess.

"Well, lets see…"

"What can you see in mine?" Ron asked loudly.

"A load of soggy brown stuff," Harry said.

"Um I think yours means…" I was interrupted by Professor Trelawney this time. I huffed annoyed. I cant concentrate. It's this stupid smoke. I'd rather be in Hagrid's class right now.

"Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!" Professor Trelawney cried through the room.

"Lizzy?" I laugh at Hermione and shake my head. Lets just get this over with.

"Um lets see, alright it has this sort of triangles in this…that means unexpected good fortune. So that's good something good should happen soon for you!" Hermione giggled and looked down at mine, she never answered though. Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as she looked down at the text.

"Right, you've got a crooked sort of cross…" Harry spoke, looking down at Unfogging the Future. "That means you're going to have trials and suffering, sorry about that, but there's a thing that could be the sun. Hang on…that means great happiness…so you're going to suffer but be very happy…"

"You need your Inner Eye tested, if you ask me," Ron said. I giggle at this. Unfortunately, Professor Trelawney gazed in our direction at that. Gotta keep our voices down.

"My turn…" Ron peered into Harry's teacup, leaning over I stared at all the tea leaves, it looked like a bunch of tea leaves clumped together.

"There's a blob a bit like a bowler hat," he said. "Maybe you're going to work for the Ministry of Magic…" Ron turned the teacup the other way up.

"But this way it looks more like an acorn…whats that?" he scanned his copy of Unfogging the Future. "A windfall, unexpected gold. Excellent, you can lend me some. And there's a thing here," he turned the cup again, "that looks like an animal…yeah, if that was it's head…it looks like a hippo…no, a sheep…"

Professor Trelawney whirled around as Harry let out a snort of laughter.

"Let me see that, my dear," she said reprovingly to Ron, sweeping over and snatching Harry's cup from him. Everyone went quiet to watch.

Professor Trelawney was staring into the cup, rotating it counterclockwise.

"The falcon…my dear, you have a deadly enemy."

"But everyone knows that," Hermione said in a loud whisper. Professor Trelawney stared at her.

"Well, they do," Hermione said. "Everyone knows about Harry and You-Know-Who."

Reaching over I place a hand on Hermione's shoulder giving a small smile. I could tell that she wasn't happy about Trelawney.

It was amazing actually. I've never heard Hermione speak out like that to a teacher before. Professor Trelawney chose not to reply. She lowered her huge eyes to Harry's cup again and continued to turn it.

"The club…an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup…"

"I thought that was a bowler hat," Ron said sheepishly.

"The skull…danger in your path, my dear…"

Professor Trelawney gave the cup a final turn, gasping and then screamed.

There was another tinkle of breaking china; Neville dropped his second cup. Professor Trelawney sank into a vacant armchair, her glittering hand at her heart and her eyes closed.

"My dear boy, my poor dear boy, no, it is kinder not to say, no, don't ask me…"

"What is it, Professor?" Dean Thomas said all at once. Everyone had got to their feet, and slowly crowded around our table, pressing close to Professor Trelawney's chair to get a good look at Harry's cup.

"My dear," Professor Trelawney's huge eyes opened dramatically, "you have the Grim."

"The what?" Harry asked confused.

"What." I spoke up staring her down willing her to continue.

I know I wasn't the only one who didn't understand; Dean Thomas shrugged at him and Lavender Brown looked puzzled, but nearly everybody else clapped their hands to their mouths in horror.

"The Grim, my dear, the Grim!" cried Professor Trelawney, who looked shocked that some of us didn't understand. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen…the worst omen… of death!"

I frown. The dog in the shadows of Magnolia Crescent…maybe that was just a coincidence. It has to be. Nothing was going to happen to Harry this year. We were safe at Hogwarts. So she had to be making crap up. She knew that Sirius Black was on the loose and that she could get a scare in.

Hermione had gotten up and moved around to the back of Professor Trelawney's chair.

"I don't think it looks like a Grim." She said flatly.

Professor Trelawney surveyed Hermione with mounting dislike.

"You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future."

I growl from my spot, insulting Hermione like that. Seamus Finnigan was tilting his head from side to side.

"It looks like a Grim if you do this," he said, with his eyes almost shut, "but it looks more like a donkey from here," he said leaning to the left.

"This is all so stupid!" I snapped. Harry let out a sigh of annoyance. All eyes were on me. I didn't care I was beyond angry.

"Excuse me my dear but…" I cut off Professor Trelawney I didn't want to hear what she had to say.

"You had to have gotten it wrong because my brother isn't going to die." I snapped.

Harry reached over to grab my hand probably to comfort me. I didn't care. I was pissed. This lady just randomly decides to say 'Oh hello children, you Harry Potter are going to die and you all must believe me because I'm the teacher.' What a crock of bull.

"You must forgive me dear, I was only reading his cup the correct way." Trelawney spoke.

"When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!" He sounded somewhat surprised by his statement. No one in the class seemed to want to look at him. It was pathetic.

Leaning over I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I think we will leave the lesson here for today," Professor Trelawney said in her mistiest voice. "Yes…please pack away your things…"

Silently the class took their teacups back to Professor Trelawney, packed away their books, closed their bags.

I watched as everyone basically avoided Harry, even Ron did. His own best friend. Frowning I link arms with Harry.

"You okay?" Harry let out a grunt of annoyance.

"I'll be fine," I sighed, this was one way to start off the school year. First Sirius Black is out trying to kill us, next the Dementors attack, and now Harry was just told he had some death omen. Good lord what would happen next? Is a hippopotamus going to fall out of the sky and kill five people?

"Until we meet again," Professor Trelawney said faintly "fair fortune be yours. Oh, and dear," she pointed at Neville again. "you'll be late next time, so mind you work extra hard to catch up."

At least class was over.

Setting off down the ladder and down the winding staircase Hermione, Ron, Harry and I walked in silence. We set off for Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Following the three of them I was beyond lost. I didn't know where I was. So given the amount of time we had since we left Divination, we made it just in time.

When entering the classroom, Harry chose a seat right at the back of the room, many of the students would shoot glances toward Harry's direction. Waiting to see if he would drop dead at any second. It was pathetic.

Today's lesson Professor McGonagall taught us about Animagi, wizards who could transform at will into animals, to demonstrate what an animagi was she herself turned into a tabby cat with spectacle marking around her eyes. She was quite a beautiful kitty.

"Really, what has got into you all today?" Professor McGonagall said, turning back into herself with a faint pop, staring at us all.

"Not that is matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from class."

Everyone turned toward Harry again. I raised my hand with Hermione.

"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and…" Hermione started.

"Everyone's waiting for Harry to drop dead." I finished not too kindly.

Professor McGonagall frowned shaking her head.

"I see," Professor McGonagall fixed Harry with her own stare. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them have died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues…" she broke off, her nostrils had gone white. She went on more calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney…"

Ha! I knew it! She wasn't a True Seer after all! I remember she told Fred that he was going to die. It was my first year when Fred told me that. It wasn't going to happen.

Professor McGonagall stopped again and then said in a matter of fact tone, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

I giggle with Hermione. I loved Professor McGonagall she was one of the best teachers in this school. Ron still looked worried as well as Lavender.

"Professor, how does one become an Animagus?" I ask going back to the lesson.

"The process of becoming an Animagus is holding the lead of a mandrake in your mouth for an entire month, you use that leaf for the cration of a potion, and reciting an incantation on a daily basis. After the initial training is over, an Animagus can change at will, with or without a wand. But I warn you Miss Potter, it is required to register at The Ministry of Magic at the Animagus registry. Fail to do so the Ministry will sentence you to Azkaban."

I gulped. What did she think I was going to do? Become an unregistered animagus?

"Can you choose what your Animagus will be?" Dean questioned from his seat looking somewhat interested in the subject.

"Animagi can only take on the form of one specific animal. The animals form is not chosen by the wizard, but is determined by their personality and inner traits." She answered walking back to her seat.

"Professor, are animagi popular among the wizarding world?" I question leaning forward, very curious about the subject.

"No, in fact because of the long training period most students or witches tend to just give up. You will find most wizards to be knowledgeable when it comes to Transfiguration rather than completing the rigorous test of being an animagi."

When Transfiguration had finished, we joined the crowd thundering toward the Great Hall for lunch. I was so excited! Next was Hagrid's class! I wonder what he has in store for us?

"Ron, cheer up," Hermione said pushing a dish of stew toward him. "You heard what Professor McGonagall said."

Ron spooned his stew onto his plate and picked up his fork but didn't start.

"Harry," he said in a low, serious voice. "You haven't seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?"

"Yeah,"

"I have."

Harry and I both answered. I knew I wasn't asked but I felt the need to speak up. Harry wasn't going to die.

"We saw one the night we left the Dursley's. It was just a dog though." I said biting into a piece of bread soaked in the stew juice.

Ron's fork fell and made a clatter onto the table.

"Probably a stray," Hermione said calmly.

"Exactly. There are tons of strays in the muggle world." I explained smiling at the boy beside me.

"Hermione, if Harry's seen a Grim, that's… that's bad." He said. "My uncle Bilius saw one and, and he died twenty four hours later!"

"Coincidence," Hermione said airily, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Ron said starting to get angry. "Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards!"

"There you are, then," Hermione spoke in a superior tone. "They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an omen, it's the cause of death! And Harry's still with us because he's not stupid enough to see one and thing, right, well, I'd better kick the bucket then!"

Ron mouthed wordlessly at Hermione, who opened her bag, took out her new Arithmancy book, and propped it open against the juice jug.

"I think Divination seems very wooly," she said searching for her page. "A lot of guess work, if you ask me."

"There was nothing wooly about the Grim in that cup!" Ron said hotly.

I already could feel my eye starting to twitch.

"You didn't seem quite so confident when you were telling Harry it was a sheep," Hermione said coolly.

"Professor Trelawney said you didn't have the right aura! You just don't like being bad at something for a change!"

He touched a nerve there. Hermione slammed her Arithmancy book down on the table so hard that bits of meat and carrot flew everywhere.

"If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my Arithmancy class!"

She snatched up her bag and stalked away.

Ron frowned after her.

"What's she talking about?" he said to Harry and I. "She hasn't been to an Arithmancy class yet."

"Ron you're an idiot." I muttered pinching the bridge of my nose annoyed.

"What I do?!" he yelled clearly confused.

"You keep talking about how Harry is going to die and then insult Hermione! What do you think you did?! Hermione at least isn't talking about **_my_** brother dropping dead!" I snapped.

Harry laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm not scared. And I know I'm not going to die." Harry said softly reaching over grabbing my hand. I love my brother.

I know that Harry isn't going to die but it still makes me upset with that stupid class.

I think I'm going to drop out of Divination. It's not my class.

"Sorry Lizzy, sorry Harry..." Ron muttered looking down at his food.

"It's fine, I know you're worried." Harry shrugged it off.

"It's okay...Please just don't talk about Harry dying on me anymore." I snapped.

"...alright," he gave a weak smile.

"Well now that, that's over with we should figure out how to get Hermione not mad at you anymore."

 **So sorry for not updating in so long. Here is part one of chapter chapter 6. Hope you liked it! Also sorry it's so short!**


	7. Talons

**Talons**

Lunch was finally over! I practically shoving the boys to get out of their seats to get out of the castle.

"Calm down woman! We're just going to Hagrid's class." Ron whined pulling away from me. I smile brightly at Harry and I could see him laughing.

"Oh, don't get mad at her because she's excited." Harry wrapped an arm around my shoulder pulling me into a half hug, the way an older sibling would to their younger to show affection. "Besides you know how she gets, this is Care of Magical Creatures. She's probably going to be like this for every class."

Harry and Ron laughed together knowing that Harry was probably right. Linking arms with Ron we found Hermione just walking out the doors to the grounds.

"Hermione wait for me!" I yelled running away from the boys, sprinting a short distance till I beside her.

"You doing okay?" I whispered so the boys wouldn't hear.

"I'll be okay, you know I was only sticking up for Harry in class, don't you? The Grim isn't anything to be worried over." She was still miffed at Ron for over reacting and treating Hermione like she was an idiot to this subject.

"I know and I have a feeling I won't be in that class much longer. If it keeps being the way it is, I want no part of it." She nodded in agreement.

"Hey Hermione," Harry called out giving her a small smile. She nodded to him and glared at Ron. Ron retaliated with a glare of his own.

This would take a while for them to cool down. I just know it.

At least we were outside. The rain from yesterday had cleared and the sky was a clear, pale gray, and the grass was springy and damp under my feet.

Walking down to Hagrid's hut that was on the edge of the Forbidden Forest we got first sight of who was going to be in our class. The backs of three familiar people were already in front of us. Didn't know Draco was going to take Care of Magical Creatures.

He didn't seem the type to be all that interested in them. Crabbe and Goyle were there because they did whatever Draco did. It wasn't much of a surprise. Draco was talking rather loudly about a subject making Crabbe and Goyle make stupid noises come out their mouths. Not even laughter. Just random noises like a seal.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were talking about. But I would ignore it because Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels.

Fang's head shot up before he bounded my way. I squeak in surprise as I'm tackled to the ground, slobbery decorated my face with each lick he presented to me. I couldn't be mad at him. I guess Fang missed me.

"Fang!" Hagrid yelled, Fang's head shot up giving me time to sit up.

"I missed you too boy," I muttered before planting a kiss on his big nose. He barked loudly scaring someone beside me. I snickered before Harry helped me up.

"Thanks Harry," Fang automatically rolled onto his back expecting his belly to be scratched. Hermione and a few girls made a chorus of 'Awe's' as Fang looked rather adorable.

"I'll give you one later alright buddy?" he rolled onto his front and shook before trotting over to Hagrid again. Harry looked me over before reaching over with some of his robe wiping the slobber off my face and out of my hair.

"Thanks," Harry was laughing the whole time.

"You know you could have just pushed him off, you've done it before."

"So? He's so cute and I missed him!" Ron smiled shaking his head while Hermione helped me pick up my books.

I could hear some of the Slytherin's making fun of me but I didn't pay them any mind.

"Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!" Hagrid called looking excited and nervous at the same time.

I could feel myself bouncing with excitement. I wonder what Hagrid was going to teach us? Was it going to deal with unicorns? Wolves? Wait wolves aren't magical…well they are. Centaurs maybe? Not vampires it's daylight.

I follow Hagrid off around the edge of the trees, we walked for five minutes till we found ourselves outside some of paddock. Unfortunately, nothing was there. I scrunch my brows together. What was going on?

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" Hagrid called. "That's it, make sure yeh can see, now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books…"

"How?" I jumped at the voice directly behind me. Draco. How did he sneak behind me without me noticing? Oh…I wasn't paying attention because I was excited. Oh well.

"Eh?" Hagrid was confused. I suppose he figured everyone already knew how to open the book.

"How do we open our books?" Draco repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, he had his bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; like Harry and myself some had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside the tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

"Hasn'…hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" Hagrid looked so upset.

Everyone shook their heads. I felt horrible I wish I knew how. I would have read in advance. I hated seeing Hagrid upset.

"Yeh've got ter stroke 'em," Hagrid said as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. I mean to him it was. "Look,"

He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, the book shivered, and shockingly enough the book then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.

Wow.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Draco sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!" I glare directly at him. What was his problem!

"I, I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" Draco spat out hatefully. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

My book was growling in my hands.

"You should have let it eat your hand!" I snapped hatefully.

"It's alright 'Izzy, Righ' then," Hagrid seemed to have lost his thread, "so, so yeh've got yer books an'…an'…now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So, I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on…"

He strode away from us and into the forest, out of sight.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," Draco said loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him…"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry snapped this time.

"Careful, Potter, there's a Dementor behind you…"

I look down at my still strapped down book and up at Draco. A crazy idea flashes through my brain. Harry as if reading my brain snatches my book out of my hand and shoved his already calm one in my hands.

"Rude!" I whined.

"I know what you were going to do." Harry rolled his eyes at me agitated that I even tried.

"So?" I don't see what the big deal was? Draco was being a prick and if I let my book attack him he wouldn't be as big of one anymore.

"You know it was a bad idea." He just had to be responsible, he just had to be smart and stop me from my fun.

"Don't care it should take his hand!" that or some other limbs. He doesn't need them. Not after Hagrid was nice enough to tell us how to open the books.

Ron leaned over rather close whispering in my ear. "You could totally take him." That made me laugh. Man, Ron might be an idiot sometimes but he was great at cheering me up too.

Looking around you could clearly see that Draco looked uncomfortable at Harry protecting him from anything. Some of his fellow classmates were sniggering behind their hands at Draco being protected by his arch enemy.

"Ooooooooh!" Lavender squealed, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting toward up were a dozen of the most beautifully bizarre creatures I had ever seen. The bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and head of a giant eagles, with cruel, steel colored beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the creatures had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all those were held in the vast hands of Hagrid who came jogging into the paddock behind them.

"Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the beautiful creatures toward the fence where our class stood. Most of them stepped back. Did I say most? I meant all.

Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached us and tethered the creatures to the fence.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?"

My shoulders slumped and I felt my heart pounding in my chest. They were magnificent creatures and I felt as though I was in love. Standing there stunningly beautiful. Majestic as an Eagle with the magnificence's of a stallion.

The Hippogriffs gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different color. Stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black. So, so beautiful.

"So," Hagrid said rubbing his hands together, beaming around at all of us. "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer…"

He didn't have to tell me twice. I walked to wear Hagrid said it was safe.

Seems like Harry, Ron, and Hermione did as well but they were more nervous than I was.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is, they're proud," Hagrid started. "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

I nodded listening to his every word. I would make this Hippogriff my friend if I could! I was determined.

"Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continues. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt."

Right. Makes sense. Hagrid knew more about these creatures than I did so I would just have to remember everything he said.

"Right, who wants ter go first?"

Most of the class backed farther away in answer. Even Harry, Ron, and Hermione had backed away. I look around confused. Just because the Hippogriffs were tossing their heads and flexing their beautiful wings. I mean I don't think they like being tethered but it would be okay. We're with Hagrid.

"Wonderful!"

"Are you nuts?!" Draco called out horrified.

"What?" I call out confused placing my books down on the ground before climbing over the paddock fence.

"They're so pretty!" I could already hear whispers from behind me but I didn't care. I also heard Harry laughing with Ron and Neville a word cute came about I think. Oh well.

"Right then…Let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."

Hagrid untied one of the chains and pulled the gray Hippogriff away from its fellows before slipping off the leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding their breath. Glancing behind me I saw Draco was very worried.

"Easy now, 'Izzy," Hagrid said quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink…Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much…"

I wasn't nervous. I was excited. I kept my eye contact with Buckbeak. I gave a short bow exposing the back of my neck and looked up.

Buckbeak stared at me and didn't move.

"Ah," Hagrid said sounding worried. "Right, back away now, 'Izzy, easy does it…" I started to do as he said when to my amazement Buckbeak bowed! He bowed for me! It was so graceful that he looked even more beautiful if that was even possible.

"Well done, 'Izzy!" Hagrid said ecstatic. "Right, yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!" I walked carefully not to spook him and raised my hand letting Buckbeak watch what I was doing. The feeling was so smooth. I couldn't believe it. I was petting Buckbeak.

Buckbeak seemed to be enjoying this just as much as I was. He closed his eyes lazily enjoying my touch. Pinch me hex me, throw a can at my head I must be dreaming! This was the best experience I've ever had!

The class broke into applause, everyone except Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Draco seemed relieved and Crabbe and Goyle weren't sure what to do.

"Righ' then, 'Izzy," Hagrid started. "I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him!"

"I can ride him!" I squeaked excitedly. Hagrid nodded looking happier than ever.

"Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint," Hagrid motioned. I place my foot on the top of Buckbeaks wing and hoisted myself onto his back. Buckbeak stood up. I wobbled grabbing onto his feathers for support.

"Whoa!" Looking up I saw Harry had this charming smile on his face that he was just happy and shook his head.

"an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that…"

"You got it Professor!" The look in his eyes when he was called professor. There was a small tear there and he looked so contempt with everything now. Like nothing would go wrong.

"Go on, then!" Hagrid roared, slapping Buckbeaks hindquarters.

Without warning, twelve foot wings flapped open on both sides of me, I clutch onto Buckbeak around the neck before I was soaring upward. It was amazing. It was incredible! It was nothing like riding a broomstick which I've only done for half a semester.

There were times it was hard to hold on and that I felt like I was going to be tossed off but scratch what I said before because this is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I feel so alive. Buckbeak was incredible! He flew me once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground; I felt the wind pull my hair up high in the air. The air made some tears leak from my eyes from force.

There was a heavy thud as all four ill-assorted feet hit the ground. I sat there for a minute just absorbing what had happened. I didn't even care as my hair flopped all down my face.

"Good work, 'Izzy!" I blink a few times before a large smile appeared on my face. I pet Buckbeaks feathers happily as I speak up. "Can I go again? That was amazing! Buckbeak you are amazing!" I squealed running my fingers through his feathers affectionately.

Hagrid chuckled and helped me down as the class cheered. "Okay, who else wants a go?"

The rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the Hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backwards from his, which didn't seem to want to bend his knees. Ron, Harry, and Hermione practiced on the chestnut one, while I watched.

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over with Buckbeak. I didn't want to leave Buckbeak just yet, I already knew I loved him. I watched as Draco bowed and was amazed that Buckbeak bowed in return.

"I think you have an admirer." Draco spoke up. I look up confused. I was so busy loving on Buckbeak that I didn't realize that he was staring at me.

"Huh?" Draco nodded his head to where Hagrid was and beside him was Fang who was looking in our direction looking unloved and needing affection exactly at that moment.

"Aww Fang," I called out giggling when his tail started to wag.

I pet Buckbeak a few more times before placing a kiss on his beak. He nudged me in the jaw affectionately. "Thank you Buckbeak, you were absolutely amazing." He closed his eyes lazily as Draco placed his hand on his beak.

"If I leave will you be good and not upset him?" I ask Draco and his goons.

"What am I an idiot? I don't need a babysitter." He seemed offended. I roll my eyes.

"Okay but just remember that Buckbeak is a proud creature," I explained crossing my arms. "Don't do anything stupid or bad." Draco rolled his eyes as I walked away.

I just got to Fang when it happened. Draco let out a high-pitched scream of agonizing pain. Quickly spinning around, I watched as Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Draco, who was lying curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes.

"I'm dying!" He yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

"Yer not dyin'!" Hagrid said, he had gone very white. "Someone help me, gotta get him outta here…" Hermione ran to hold open the gate as Hagrid lifted Draco easily. "Lizzy…" Draco moaned. I groan grabbing his stuff as well as mine. "I'll meet you back at the castle."

I ran to catch up with Hagrid. Draco was visibly shaking with pain. There was a long, deep gash on his arm. Blood splattered on the grass with Hagrid. I felt the urge to puke. So much blood. No. I wouldn't get sick. I'm stronger than this!

No matter how many times I told myself it was just blood it didn't help that I was getting the shakes.

Draco had gone pale, clutching his arm to his chest as more blood pooled around his chest. We made it to the hospital wing where Hagrid placed him on a bed and Madam Pomfrey got to work.

Hagrid was nervous. He didn't expect this to happen.

"Hey it's alright," I try to calm him down. Hagrid was worried, he was scared, and he needed to sit down and catch a few deep breaths.

"What do yeh think will happen?" Hagrid whispered. You could hear it in his voice that he was more nervous than how he looked.

I took one of his larger hands in my smaller one and led him to a bed making him sit down.

"Everything will be okay, Madam Pomfrey is an excellent healer. Remember last year when Harry had to regrow his arm? He was better in two days. This is just a cut and it'll be better in a matter of seconds probably."

That seemed to calm him down a bit. He took some deep breaths before standing up feeling better than before but still nervous.

"I'll keep an eye on him if you want?" he nodded

"Thank yeh, 'Izzy." I gave my best smile I could. "You did everything you could and you saved his life. You told everyone the rules and what to do, he must have done something to upset Buckbeak like that." He sighed rubbing his eyes.

"I reckon yer righ'." I nodded a smile on my lips as I watch him walk away. I let out a sigh. One down, one to go.

Walking over to Draco's bed I saw him looking better now. He wasn't as pale and he wasn't in as much pain anymore.

"You don't look so good." I look up confused. He scooched over in his bed for me to sit down. I sat beside him closing my eyes to calm down.

"What…what exactly happened when I was gone in those three seconds?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing, I was talking to myself. Why are you all pale? The thought of me in pain hurt you so much?" he was being weird. I roll my eyes annoyed.

"No. And for your information it's your stupid blood that's bothering me. I hate blood." He laughed before showing off his bloodied arm to me again. I felt a wave of nausea overtake me as I shot up out of the bed to look anywhere but at him.

I just can't stand it.

"Hey, hey…" he grabbed my hand making me sit down. If he didn't my knees would have given out anyway. I took some deep breaths trying to calm myself.

"I just… I just can't deal with…blood." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him. His hug was warm, his body was warm. But he smelled of blood, the smell was making it hard to concentrate on him. I clench my eyes tightly to try and concentrate of Draco not his…not his clothes.

Forcing my head up he looked me over. I could practically tell my face was either very pale or green.

"Sorry, I didn't know…" I gave a weak smile.

"It's alright."

"I've never seen you like this before…" He whispered, a small smile gracing his lips.

Oh, great he saw me at my weak point. I try to never let anyone see me look so weak. It's pathetic. I'm pathetic. Scared of a bit of blood? Who's scared of blood?! It's just a liquid in your body that helps the body live. So why am I scared of it?!

I was angry with myself and kept staring at my lap.

"Seriously what did you say to make Buckbeak mad?" I asked changing the subject.

"Nothing bad! I just asked why you liked him so much. I may have called him a great ugly brute…" I gasp smacking him with my book.

"He was beautiful!" Draco laughed through the pain like the idiot he was.

"I told you he was a proud creature! You can't insult them! You can't do anything that might make him angry! Hagrid told us at the beginning of class! I told you not to do anything to make him upset!" I huffed.

It turns out I was pacing back and forth now ranting to him about how stupid he was being.

He just looked rather amused by the whole scene.

"Why? Why can't you just listen to me!" I plopped on my seat holding my head annoyed.

"Why would he want to listen to you?" I groan loudly at the sound of Pansy's voice.

Looking up I saw her glaring at me with as much hatred as she could muster.

"Why are you still here? I think it's obvious you don't belong here. You never have." She snapped her glares have intensified somehow.

"Oh, good lord. I'm going already. Tu es chiante." **(you are a pain in the ass)** I snapped glaring at the brat who stared confused. She was getting angrier that she didn't know what I was saying too. Draco sniggered behind his hand a smile on his lips when I locked eyes with him.

"You don't have to go," Draco said ignoring Pansy reaching out and holding my hand. I heard her gasp and shriek at the sight.

"It's fine, it seems to me that you're in good hands." I spoke with a roll of my eyes. Pansy wanted to take care of Draco, not some Gryffindor.

"I'll see you later?" he asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"Maybe if you don't have a crowd of admirers." He took that as a yes, I think. He brought my hand to his lips and placed a small kiss. "Jusqu'à la prochaine fois." **(till next time)**

Taking my hand back I grab my stuff and walk away.

"Honestly Draco she isn't good for you. Can't you see that she's only trying to use you?" Pansy started up again.

"Use me for what? She doesn't want my money or expensive things…." I didn't hear what he said next but at least I know he was sticking up for me.

 **Harry's POV:**

After Lizzy, Hagrid, and Malfoy disappeared the whole class was arguing. I was worried about Lizzy. Ron and Hermione don't know or don't get that Lizzy is terrified of blood. It's like her system shuts down and she just wants to pass out.

"They should sack him straight away!" Pansy spoke in tears. It was so unnerving to deal with her obsession with Malfoy all the time.

"It was Malfoy's fault!" Dean snapped. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly. It was like Malfoy was the leader of a mob.

"I'm going to see if he's okay!" Pansy shouted. I watched her run up the marble staircase in the deserted entrance hall. Slyhterins were still muttering about Hagrid as they headed away in the direction of their dungeon common room.

Hermione, Ron, and I continued up the stairs to Gryffindor tower.

"You think he'll be all right?" Hermione finally spoke up.

"Course he will. Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts in about a second," I spoke up. I've had far worse injuries in the past two years that Madam Pomfrey has had to fix me up loads of times. The worst was when she had to help me regrow my arm.

I hope nothing happens to Hagrid, he might be strange but he works hard and really cares about the school and its students. Today didn't end well, loads of teachers have probably had their very first class end bad…maybe not like that, but the Care of Magical creatures before Hagrid probably had a bad first class…maybe.

"That was a really bad thing to happen in Hagrid's first class, though, wasn't it?" Ron said looking worried like the rest of us. "Trust Malfoy to mess things up for him…"

We walked into the common room to find Fred and George talking amongst themselves. One of the twin's heads shot up looking us over before looking back to the other.

"What?" Hermione and Ron looked my way.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned softly.

"Is something wrong?"

Those two tend to forget about whatever fight they have and seem concerned with me. It's sweet and all but it's weird sometimes.

Shaking off whatever weird feeling overcame me I spoke up nodding my head over to the twins. "Fred…or George just stared us over before going back to whatever they were doing."

Ron rolled his eyes glaring over at his brothers.

"What you upset that we aren't Lizzy?"

"Maybe, what can I say?" one started smirking at the annoyance from the younger Weasley.

"You just don't give us the joys like she does." The other finished.

I smiled, they loved messing with him. It was funny the way they always messed with him, they really did.

"Oh, shove off it." Ron snapped.

"Why? You jealous that we spend so much time with Lizzybear?" Fred smiled mischievously at Georges comment.

"No! But she's off in the hospital wing with that git Malfoy." Fred and George's expressions changed into worry.

"What happened to Lizzy?"

"Is she okay?"

"Did something happen to her?"

I spoke up this time walking over to the table to place my books down. "She's okay, Malfoy's the one who's hurt. She just brought him his books, though she's probably not going to be in the best condition when she gets back."

The two relaxed tremendously.

"Don't scare us like that!" Fred finished breathlessly.

I knew Fred still liked Lizzy, but over the summer Lizzy started not liking anyone except her books. She didn't seem like she liked anyone, she seemed like she gave up on crushes in general I think. She didn't really talk about it like she used to.

"Hey guys," Lizzy called out from behind us. Looking her over I noticed how pale she was. She was trying to act fine, act normal.

"Are you okay? Did that git hurt you?" Fred asked pulling my younger sister into a bone crushing hug. George joined in making it a group hug.

Lizzy just stared wide eyed at this.

"What's going on and what did you two do?" she questioned reaching her arms up to wrap them around both boy's shoulders in an awkward hug.

"Nothing really, they jumped to conclusions." I shrugged.

"We thought Black got ahold of you…"

 **Normal POV:**

Both Harry and Elizabeth raised a brow at that. Why did they think Sirius Black would have gotten them while they were here at Hogwarts? Hogwarts was the safest place on earth.

"Both of you?" Both Fred and George nodded, hugging their third-year friend tighter.

"Can't…breathe…" Elizabeth gasped squirming between the two boys, desperately trying to get free. Reaching for anything or anyone to pull her free from the tight grasps of Fred and George Weasley.

Ron reached out along with Harry, grasping onto Elizabeth's hands and pulling with all their might. After a bit the twins released Elizabeth letting her barrel forward into Harry and Ron. The force surprised them all knocking them to the floor.

"I'll get you for that!" Elizabeth vowed from the floor.

Fred and George laughed sitting on the sofa again to get back to their homework.

"L-Lizzy?" Neville's voice called from the entrance of the dormitory.

"Hey Neville, what's up? Slytherin's bugging you again?" he shook his head no, he looked positively stricken with fear.

"N-no. P-Professor S-S-Snape wants to m-meet with y-you." He stuttered out.

Shrugging her shoulders Elizabeth got up from the floor walking to the entrance passing the nervous boy as she spoke.

"Alrighty, boys I'll see you all at dinner. Save me a seat!" she called as she ran out the door.

Neville shivered walking to the boys plopping down on the couch to calm himself down. He could never understand why she wasn't worried about being near Professor Snape. He was absolutely terrifying. Cruel and full of hate.

Neville wished he could be as brave as Elizabeth. He wished he wasn't a coward. He didn't want to be a coward. He was lucky to have both Harry and Elizabeth as his friends.

"I don't know what's wrong with her head but Lizzy absolutely loves Snape." Harry commented on the floor beside Ron.

"Very strange girl indeed." Fred and George agreed.

Ron leaned on his fist confused. "I wonder what Snape wants with her anyway?"

"Probably to help out again, like last year." Harry suggested.

"Maybe…maybe he's going to kill her and use her in a potion." Ron, Harry, and the twins laughed at that. Neville didn't think that was funny. Snape was scary and probably would if pushed to his limit.

"Don't worry, Lizzy can take care of herself. Besides, Snape likes Lizzy he wouldn't do anything to her." Harry told Neville when he saw the look on his face.

Around dinnertime Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the first to reach the Great Hall, Elizabeth still wasn't back yet and the three of them were hoping to see Hagrid but he wasn't there.

"They wouldn't fire him, would they?" Hermione asked anxiously, not touching her steak and kidney pudding.

"They'd better not," Ron spoke, he wasn't eating either.

Harry was watching the Slytherin table. A large group including Crabbe and Goyle were huddled together, deep in conversation. Harry was pretty sure they were cooking up their own version of how Malfoy had been injured.

"Well, you can't say it wasn't an interesting first day back," Ron said gloomily.

Elizabeth walked in the great hall looking at the front for Hagrid only to frown seeing he wasn't there.

"Lizzy!" Ron called over spotting his best mates sister. He watched her make a bee line to the free spot beside him, plopping beside him with a tired look on her face.

"What happened with Snape?" Ron asked. Hermione looked up interested. She didn't know Elizabeth had left to see Professor Snape today.

"Well once I got to his classroom he looked rather miffed because a first year made the worst decision in not following the rules. Causing a huge explosion of potion everywhere." Hermione gasped horrified.

"No one was hurt but he asked if I could help clean up again after lessons and of course I agreed. I can't say no to Professor Snape. Anyway, it took me about three hours to finish cleaning up."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"Why don't you just magic the mess up." Ron asked bewildered. They were wizards. They should be able to magic the messes away. Not scrub by hand.

"It would only take a matter of minutes that way. Professor Snape doesn't like that. He likes the room being cleaned by hand. It gets everything clean a lot better than using our magic for it." She answered with a shrug.

"So, he left it all to you?" Harry asked annoyed already staring at Professor Snape at the front of the Great Hall.

"No, he helped. He's not cruel. But halfway through it he got called to Dumbledore's office so I said I'd take care of the rest and after I finished I ended up cleaning the class a bit more and here I am." Elizabeth answered with a smile.

Ron and Harry shook their heads at Elizabeth. Hermione on the other hand was very pleased that she was helping him. Professor Snape was Hermione's favorite teacher but he did need help and she was glad that someone was willing to help him every now and then.

After dinner, the four walked up to the crowded Gryffindor common room and tried to do the homework Professor McGonagall had assigned them, all four of them did their best to do the homework but would break off and glance out the tower window.

"There's a light on in Hagrid's window," Harry said suddenly.

Ron looked at his watch.

"If we hurried, we could go down and see him. It's still quite early…"

"I don't know," Hermione said slowly, both Harry and Elizabeth saw Hermione glance at the two with worried glances.

"We're allowed to walk across the grounds." Harry said pointedly. "Sirius Black hasn't got past the Dementors yet, has he?"

That shut her up. The four of them put their things away and headed out of the portrait hole, glad to meet no one on their way out the front doors, as they weren't entire sure they were supposed to be out.

The grass was still wet and looked almost black in the twilight. When they reached Hagrid's hut, they knocked, and a voice growled, "C'min."

Hagrid was sitting in his shirtsleeves at his scrubbed wooden table; his boarhound, Fang, had his head in Hagrid's lap. One look told them that Hagrid had been drinking a lot; there was a pewter tankard almost as a bucket in front of him, and he seemed to be having difficulty getting them into focus.

"'Spect it's a record," he said thickly, when he recognized them. "Don' reckon they've ever had a teacher who lasted on'y a day before."

"You haven't been fired, Hagrid!" Hermione gasped.

"Not yet," Hagrid said miserably, taking a huge gulp of whatever was in the tankard. "But's only a matter o' time, I'n't, after Malfoy…"

"Hagrid, I swear you aren't the only teacher who's had bad stuff happen to them. You can't control the creatures. You did your best and you told everyone what to do and what not to do." Elizabeth spoke from beside him after walking forward to his table and grasping onto one of his larger hands in her smaller ones.

Hagrid brushed her off, Elizabeth felt horrible she wished she could do something to make him feel better. He shouldn't feel this way. Things happen.

"How is he?" Ron asked now that everyone was sitting down. "It wasn't serious, was it?"

"Madam Pomfrey fixed him best she could," Hagrid say dully, "but he's sayin' it's still agony…covered in bandages…moanin'…"

"Still?!" Elizabeth gasped out annoyed.

"Wen' back to check…" Hagrid answered looking down at Fang sadly.

"He's faking it," Harry said at once. "Madam Pomfrey can mend anything. She regrew half my bones last year. Trust Malfoy to milk it for all it's worth."

"School goy'nors have bin told, o' course," Hagrid said miserably. "They reckon I started too big. Shoulda left Hippogriffs fer later…one flobberworms or summat…jus' thought it'd make a good firs' lesson's all my fault…"

"It's all Malfoy's fault, Hagrid!" Hermione said earnestly.

"We're witnesses," Harry said.

"It was an amazing first lesson. Didn't you see how everyone got excited to learn how to be near the Hippogriffs after the example?"

"You said Hippogriffs attack if you insult them. It's Malfoy's problem that he wasn't listening. We'll tell Dumbledore what really happened." Harry finished.

"Yeah, don't worry, Hagrid, we'll back you up," Ron said determinedly.

"We'll always back you up Hagrid, you're by far the most amazing Professor Hogwarts has ever had, and you're our friend. We'll do what we can to help." Elizabeth squeezed his hand as she spoke. She wanted him happy. A sad Hagrid was horrible to see and always broke her heart.

Tears leaked out of the crinkled corners of Hagrid's beetle black eyes. He grabbed both Harry and Elizabeth and pulled them into a bone breaking hug, since they were the closest to him. She didn't mind the hug all that much. She hugged him back almost as tightly as he had hugged them.

"I think you've had enough to drink, Hagrid," Hermione said firmly. She took the tankard from the table and went outside to empty it.

"Ah, maybe she's right," Hagrid said letting go of Harry and Elizabeth. Harry staggered away rubbing his ribs in pain. Elizabeth stayed close rubbing her ribs a bit in case he wanted another hug, or needed some more help with something.

Hagrid heaved himself out of his chair and followed Hermione unsteadily outside. There was a loud splash.

"What's he done?" Harry asked nervously as Hermione came back in with the empty tankard.

"Stuck his head in the water barrel," Hermione said while putting the tankard away.

Hagrid came back in, his long hair and beard sopping wet, wiping the water out of his eyes.

"That's better," he said, shaking his head like a dog and drenched them all. "Listen, it was good of yeh ter come and see me, I really…"

Hagrid stopped dead, staring at Harry and Elizabeth as though he'd only just realized they were there.

"WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH?" he roared, so suddenly the four students jumped a foot in the air. "YEH'RE NOT TO GO WANDERIN' AROUND AFTER DARK, HARRY! 'IZZY! AN, YOU TWO! LETTIN THEM!"

Hagrid strode over to Harry and Elizabeth, grabbed their arms and pulled them to the door.

"C'mon!" Hagrid said angrily. "I'm takin' yer all back up ter school an' don' let me catch yeh walkin' down ter see me after dark again. I'm not worth that!"

Elizabeth laughed a little bit at this.

"Hagrid, I think we all agree that we'd do anything for you." Elizabeth smiled shifting her arm so that he was holding her hand instead.

"She's right, Hagrid." Ron spoke up from behind.

Hagrid didn't speak and both Harry and Elizabeth couldn't see his face all that well but felt him loosen his grip on them. They knew he was content. That he was happy to have them as his friends.

 **Woow it's been too long since I wrote this. I hope you like this chapter. I worked extra hard to make it sound good. If you don't like it, I'm sorry. I'll be sure to update when I can. I have so many ideas for this story and the rest. I'll see you guys later!**


	8. The Boggart in the Wardrobe

**Hi everyone! I'm back with more Lizzy! And thank you so much to everyone who was kind enough to review! I love seeing them. It makes me happy to know someone likes my work. Well not my work, my adding of Harry Potter series. Even though it would be amazing if I created Harry Potter, I am not the owner. Anyway to those of you who haven't reviewed...why not? Oh well! Hope you like it!**

 **READ ON MY FRIENDS!**

 **Lizzy's Pov:**

When we got back to the castle Hermione and I changed and laid in my bed. My body drained but my mind wide awake. It had been an eventful first day, and I hoped Hagrid would be okay in the end.

Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without him, not to mention he had worked so hard to get to where he was today. I rolled onto myside thinking about what else has been bothering me. Ron.

He's been acting weird. Weirder than usual. I don't know why, maybe he was just being a guy? Maybe he liked a girl and he wanted to ask how to talk to her? He wouldn't talk to Hermione about that stuff because they always fought, so maybe he wanted to ask me…I wasn't sure.

Then there was the obvious. Sirius Black. If Hogwarts was the safest place, then why would Dumbledore agree to having the Dementors stand guard around? Was he really that dangerous? I was desperate to know the answers. Is it possible that he could be on the school grounds right now? Lurking in the shadows, just waiting to attack?

Why did he have a death threat against me and Harry? Was it because he thought we were threats to Voldemort? How could we be threats? We're thirteen years old and the first time he was defeated Harry and I were one! Last year Harry was the one to defeat him. I was knocked on my arse petrified unable to move, heck, if he really wanted to, I could have been eaten by the Basilisk. Why wasn't I eaten by the basilisk? I was easy prey.

So many questions ran through my head. What was I going to do? I wasn't smart like Hermione, I wasn't brave like Harry, and I wasn't funny like Ron. I was just in the way. If I wasn't here…If it was just Harry, Ron, and Hermione…they'd be just fine on their own. I'm a bothersome nuisance.

No one knew how I felt. How could they? I didn't want them to worry about me. I was already in the way of almost everything. I wonder why they even want to be around me.

Taking a rather deep breath I tried to clear my mind and get some rest. Tomorrow was my first day of Potions and I needed to be well rested.

I don't remember when I actually did fall asleep but I do recall Hermione hitting me with a pillow and opening up the blinds making me shrivel under my covers to protect myself from the cursed light.

"Lizzy come on wake up." I made a hiss of pain as the covers were ripped from my body. Cold swept over me as I searched around for my protection.

"We have class in a half hour, wake up." I let out a groan as I rolled out of bed, forcing myself to get dressed. Now that I'm up and moving around I'm more awake and could hold a conversation with Hermione as we walked to the Great Hall to meet up with the boys.

"Thanks for waking me up. I didn't get much sleep last night." Hermione nodded, reaching over and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I know, I heard you tossing around a bunch." I felt my face heat up. I didn't want to wake anyone or disturb them while they slept!

"I was awake anyway, I just happen to glance over and see you shifting a lot." Hermione said quickly after seeing the distress on my face, probably. "Why were you… if you don't mind me prying in…" she seemed nervous now.

Why is she nervous?

"I never mind you prying." She relaxed her shoulders and gave a soft smile. "Three things mostly, Sirius Black,"

She nodded "Obviously, you aren't the only one, bout everyone here is nervous about Sirius Black." She was trying to be comforting. I can understand that.

"Ron." She cocked her head to the left confused.

"I don't know I just feel like he's acting weird around me, do you think he's been acting weird?" she shrugged.

"As much as I hate Ron right now, I honestly don't see him acting very different…well besides going red in the face a lot more. But that's probably because he's getting mad about something." I nodded along with her. She's probably right.

We were in the Great Hall now when she asked about my third worry.

"So, what was the third thing?" We were getting near and nearer to Harry and Ron. I didn't want them to hear what I was about to say.

"I um…I'll tell you later…" Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Tell Hermione what later?" Harry asked from his spot as we sat down.

"Nothing Harry, just eat your oatmeal." Harry and Ron stared me down like I was hiding something from them.

"What is it Lizzy? You know you can tell us anything?" Harry pushed the subject further.

"Harry it's girl stuff." Hermione said in a certain tone. His face paled before he shoved a large amount of toast in his mouth. Oh, Hermione you are the best.

She nudged my shoulder with her own giving me a comforting smile. Okay Elizabeth just push everything back to the end of the day. You can have a good day. You won't be worried or upset anymore today.

I was determined to be fine.

Quickly we all ate the rest of our breakfast before rushing off to the dungeons for Potions. On the board was the ingredients and how to prepare the Shrinking Solution potion. Professor Snape was always nice enough to write the steps on the board instead of making us look through our book.

While I remember studying first potions book by heart I did notice that Professor Snape had made some changes to the steps in the book but I never questioned him on it. I figured he knew it better, plus he's been doing this much longer than I have.

"Before we start our Potion today, who here can tell me some of its history?" I raised my hand already knowing the answer.

He scanned the room around us, Hermione was also the only one who raised her hand.

"Granger." I lowered my hand waiting for his response to Hermione's knowledge.

"Back in the fifteen hundreds, Zygmut Budge had developed his own version of the potion. According to Budge, part of the potency of his variation came from stirring the potion after adding the Shrivelfigs. It proved to be so powerful that when he accidently spilt a small amount on the grass outside his house, it caused an entire flock of sheep to shrink to lamps the size of wooly mice."

Professor Snape nodded, his eyes traveled over the class once more.

"Anything else?"

I raised my hand as well as Hermione again.

"Miss Potter,"

"I'm not entirely sure the date but a wizard named Samuel Plunkett, he was persecuted by a muggle village. He poured the Shrinking Solution into the villages well and terrorized the shrunken villagers by chasing them around in hobnail boots." It was true but Hermione got most of the stuff on the Potion itself so there wasn't much I could tell him.

He nodded turning on his heel and returning to the front.

"If you would have done the research paper I had assigned you would have known the answer to my simple question." He snapped glaring at everyone in the class.

"Get to work." Everyone got up, gathering their cauldrons and ingredients. Not all the ingredients bothered me as much as the rat spleen. I just felt bad for the poor rat that had to die.

I know not all rats live that long but seriously it made me feel bad for them.

Hermione and I were at our lab table slicing our ingredients while chatting softly about a book she had read in France when Draco strutted into class like he was the brave knight who recced the princess from the evil troll or whatnot. Bunch of crap is you asked me. I doubt he could fight against a troll, he can barely go up against a puppy!

Though my version of a puppy is all kinds so if it's full grown, an actual puppy or even an old dog.

"How is it, Draco?" Pansy simpered. "Does it hurt much?"

"Yeah," Draco spoke while putting on a brave sort of grimace. I could only roll my eyes annoyed this was just pathetic.

"Settle down, settle down," Professor Snape spoke idly.

I only rolled my eyes getting back to work. I don't need to see him flirt with some brat. Unfortunately for Harry and Ron, Draco was situated right at the same table.

"Sir," Draco called out, "sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm…"

"Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him," Professor Snape said without looking up from his book.

I look up over toward Ron, he had gone brick red in anger.

"There's nothing wrong with your arm," he had hissed to Draco. Ugh why was I even friends with him? He was such a jerk. And to make it worse I actually care for him at some points. What kind of sister am I?! I care for a git like him! Draco hates Harry and yet I'm still talking to him and treat him like a friend! What is wrong with me?!

"Weasley, you heard Professor Snape; cut up these roots."

He was horrible to my friends, to my family, to everyone! Why did I talk to him?! Did he put a spell on me or something?

"Professor," Draco drawled, "Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir."

Professor Snape approached their table, stared down at the roots, then gave Ron an unpleasant smile. "Change Roots with Malfoy, Weasley."

"But sir! I…"

I felt so bad for Ron. He had spent the last quarter of the hour carefully shredding his own roots into exactly equal pieces.

"Now," Professor said in his most dangerous voice.

Ron shoved his own roots across the table at Draco, he took the knife again to fix his new roots. "And, sir, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned," Draco's voice was full of malicious laughter.

"Potter, you can skin Malfoy's shrivelfig," Professor Snape spoke directly at Harry.

I tried to get back to work, to ignore everything around me to do well on my potion, but my mind just wasn't listening to me. I was mad at myself, I was sad for Harry and Ron for having to deal with Draco, I just wish he wouldn't be this way.

"Seen your pal Hagrid lately?" Draco spoke in a hushed tone. I tense up. I know I'm not supposed to be eavesdropping but…Hagrid.

"None of your business," Ron snapped without looking up.

"I'm afraid he won't be a teacher much longer," Draco spoke in a mock sorrow sort of tone. "Father's not very happy about my injury…" My heart quickened in my chest. What has Draco done! Does his father really have the authority to do something like that to Hagrid?

"Keep talking, Malfoy, and I'll give you a real injury," Ron snarled.

"You see, he's complained to the school governors. And to the Ministry of Magic. Father's got a lot of influence, you know. And a lasting injury like this," he gave a huge, fake sigh, "who knows if my arm'll ever be the same again?"

"So that's why you're putting it on," Harry said, I could hear the anger in his voice. He was just holding it back enough to not get in trouble. "To try to get Hagrid fired."

"Well partly, Potter. But there are other benefits too. Weasley, slice my caterpillars for me." I couldn't calm my heart. Hagrid. He didn't deserve this. He was a great guy! It might have been too early for Hippogriffs but, but he didn't deserve this!

"Lizzy!" Hermione gasped out in shock. Gaining the attention from everyone in the room. I jumped in confusion. Hermione was trying to put something on my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"You're hand!" Looking down I blinked a few times. My knife was sliced into my left hand, the skin was ripped apart in a thin clean cut, only problem was…blood was gushing out of the wound by the buckets.

"Oh…" I brought it to my face staring at the deep crimson liquid protruding from my hand. I felt my stomach start to churn as my legs started to give out.

"P-Professor c-can I be…" I don't remember what happened next.

 **Harry's Pov:**

My eyes widen in fear as my baby sisters body fell to the ground. I ran to her side. Hermione was at her side trying to wake her up, I could tell she was on the verge of tears. Professor Snape was on his knees looking her over.

"She'll be okay 'mione, it's happened before." I tried to comfort her, but my own nerves were getting to me. Elizabeth was down. She passed out. I could hear Pansy snickering behind her hand.

Professor Snape stood up rushing to his desk looking for something. I did what I always did. I tried to wake her up. Light smacks to the face usually works. "Hey, come on Elizabeth. Come on…" Professor Snape returned with a small vile of a liquid.

He poured the liquid over her hand, sealing the wound instantly. What was that stuff?

After a few more shakes she started to wake up. Relief filled through my chest. She would be okay. "You're okay, you'll be okay." I whispered brushing the hair away from her face.

"H…Harry?" her green eyes looked around her, she looked so confused.

"Professor Snape?" glancing up at our Professor, I saw he was actually worried about her. It was amazing to know that she was one of the only Gryffindor students that he liked.

"What…what happened?" she tried to look down but I knew what would happen. Quickly I make her stare at me. "Don't. Don't do that. Keep your eyes closed and just listen to me alright?" she nodded slowly clenching her eyes tightly as she did.

"Ron, can you get me a wet rag?" he nodded rushing over to the sink and returning with the wet rag that I asked for. Professor Snape stood from his spot looking down at Dean. "Take her to the Hospital wing." He nodded quickly.

I cleaned the blood as much as I could before helping her stand. Dean Thomas instantly wrapped an arm around her waist, grabbing Elizabeth's right arm and placing it over his shoulder so that if she faints again she wouldn't hit her head again.

"Everyone get back to work!" Professor Snape snapped. "I don't want to hear a peep out of any of you about what just occurred. Do I make myself clear." He glared at everyone in the room It wasn't a question. It was a demand. "Clean this mess up, Weasley."

She would be okay. She's always alright in the end.

I made eye contact with Ron and I saw the worry in his eyes as he finished wiping all the blood up.

Everyone seemed a bit tense after seeing my sister faint. I couldn't care less anymore about the potion I wanted to be by Elizabeth's side and make sure she was perfectly fine.

Twenty minutes had passed and everyone seemed to have calmed down enough to return to their work. Professor Snape had taken the liberty to disposing of both Elizabeth's and Deans potions safely after they had left.

Making his rounds to check over our potions, he stopped at Neville's. And of course, Neville regularly went to pieces in Potions, it wasn't any different today. Neville's potion was supposed to be a bright, acid green, but he did something different.

"Orange, Longbottom," Snape spoke as he ladled some up and allowing it to splash back into the cauldron, so everyone could see.

"Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?"

Neville was pink and trembling. He looked as though he was on the verge of tears.

"Please, sir," Hermione started, "please, I could help Neville put it right…"

"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger," Snape said coldly, and Hermione went as pink as Neville. "Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."

Snape moved away, leaving Neville breathless with fear.

"Help me!" Neville moaned to Hermione.

"Hey, Harry," Seamus said leaning over, borrowing a few of my brass scales, "have you heard? Daily Prophet this morning, they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted."

"Where?" Both Ron and I said.

"Not too far from here," Seamus said looking excited. "It was a Muggle who saw him. 'Course, she didn't really understand. The Muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal, don't they? So, she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone."

"Not too far from here…" Ron repeated looking at me. He was nervous, I know. He like all the others believe in the Grim and that this was part of it.

"What, Malfoy? Need something else skinned?" he snapped glaring daggers at Malfoy.

Looking up Malfoy was staring at me. He leaned across the table. His eyes were shining malevolently. What was he up to?

"Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?"

"Yeah, that's right," I rolled my eyes. I wasn't stupid enough to go after this killer. I don't want to go after any killer.

Malfoy mouth was curving into a mean smile.

"Of course, if it was me," he said quietly, "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy, I'd be out there looking for him."

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Ron said roughly. He was spouting off a load of nonsense everything he said didn't make sense.

"Don't you know, Potter?"

"Know what?"

Malfoy let out a low, sneering laugh.

Maybe you'd rather not risk your neck," he said. "Want to leave it to the Dementors, do you? But if it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself."

"What are you talking about?" I don't need this. I'm worried about my sister and he just up and keeps spouting out nothing important. He was trying to make me mad. Snape returned, looking down at the three of us. "You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; the potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's…"

Crabbe and Goyle laughed openly, watching Neville sweat as he stirred his potion feverishly. Hermione was muttering instructions to him out of the corner of her mouth, so that Snape wouldn't see. Ron and I packed away our unused ingredients and went to wash our hands and ladles in the stone basin in the corner.

"What did Malfoy mean?" I mutter to Ron as he stuck his hands under the icy jet that poured from the gargoyles mouth. "Why would I want revenge on Black? He hasn't done anything to me…yet."

"He's making it up, he's trying to make you do something stupid…" Ron said savagely.

It was quiet for a minute or two before he spoke up, this time his tone was full of worry. "Do…do you think Elizabeth will be okay?" He was staring down at his hands, he was scared.

"She'll be okay. It isn't the first time she's fainted." He nodded looking up. "When she hit the floor…I don't know. I thought she wasn't going to get back up. Its stupid I know…"

I smile, I'm lucky to have a friend who cared so deeply about Lizzy.

"It's not. The first time it happened was after Aunt Marge had that beast of a dog chase me up a tree, she knew the only way to distract it was going out and…well she…she has a large scar on the back of her right ankle. She saw the blood and fell to the ground."

Ron winced in pain at the idea. "She tends to get hurt saving me. Putting herself in danger, through the worst of all the punishments." Ron stared me down waiting for something or maybe just thinking of something.

The end of the lesson in sight, Snape strode over to Neville, who was cowering by his cauldron.

"Everyone gather 'round," Snape said, his black eyes glittering, "and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned."

I stare anxiously like the rest of the Gryffindor's. The Slytherin's looked excited. Snape picked up Trevor the toad in his left hand and dipped a small spoon into Neville's potion, which was now green. He trickled a few drops down Trevor's throat.

Worry filled my system as everyone waited in hushed silence; then there was a small pop, and Trevor the tadpole was wriggling in Snape's palm.

I smile brightly clapping with the rest of my house. If Lizzy was here she'd be proud of Neville. Snape looked sour, he pulled a small bottle from his pocket of his robe, poured a few drops on top of Trevor, and he reappeared suddenly, fully grown.

"Five points from Gryffindor," That wiped the smiles off Gryffindor students faces. I was shocked. Neville did the potion correctly! "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed."

Everyone was almost out of the classroom when Snape called out. "Potter," I froze.

What did he want with me?

"Yes Professor?" He gave me the usual glare before looking away.

"Make sure your sister is alright."

That's it? He wanted to make sure Lizzy was okay? Wow.

I gave a nod of understanding. "Alright," I suppose he truly did care for my sister. It was strange but I could have sworn I saw him scared. It couldn't be. When I looked at him again he was how I always saw him. Mean and full of hate.

I must have been mistaken.

 **Normal POV:**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed the steps to the entrance hall. Harry was still thinking about what Malfoy had said, while Ron was seething about Snape.

"Five points from Gryffindor because the potion was all right! Why didn't you lie, Hermione? You should've said Neville did it all by himself!"

Hermione didn't answer. Ron looked around. She was missing.

"Where is she?"

Harry turned too. They were at the top of the steps now, watching the rest of the class pass them, heading for the Great Hall for lunch.

"She was right behind us," Ron said frowning.

Malfoy passed them, walking between Crabbe and Goyle. He smirked at Harry and disappeared.

"There she is," Harry pointed at the bottom of the stairs.

Hermione was panting slightly, hurrying up the stairs; one hand clutched her bag, the other seems to be tucking something down the front of her robes.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked shocked.

"What?" Hermione asked, joining the two boys once more.

"One minute you were right behind us, the next moment, you were back at the bottom of the stairs again."

"What?" Hermione looked slightly confused. "Oh, I had to go back for something. Oh no…"

A seam had split on Hermione's bag. Harry wasn't surprised; he could see that it was crammed with at least a dozen large and heavy books.

"Why are you carrying all these around with you?" Ron asked her.

"You know how many subjects I'm taking," Hermione said breathlessly. "Couldn't hold these for me, could you?"

"But," Ron was turning over the books she had handed him, looking at the covers. "You haven't get any of these subjects today. It's only Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon."

"Oh yes," Hermione said vaguely, but she packed all the books back into her bag just the same.

"Come on then, I'm sure Lizzy is lonely and wishing to get some food." Hermione said changing the subject while taking the lead to the Hospital Wing.

It didn't take long the way the three sprinted through the halls to get the tall eighth floor. As soon as they arrived, Elizabeth and Dean walked out chatting. He was telling her about how he thought she was still pretty cool after fainting in Professor Snape's class.

"But I passed out. I fainted because I…" Dean cut her off smiling at her brightly.

"I understand! Professor Snape can make anyone faint. I'd probably have fainted if I had him breathing down my neck as much as he does you. You're super strong! Don't think you aren't."

"Thanks Dean," he nodded looking up to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione, staring at them patiently. All three of them looked relieved to know that she was okay.

"Well I see I'm no longer needed, I'll see you later Lizzy." He spoke walking away.

"Thanks for helping me get here!" She called out a smile on her face happy to no longer see the crimson liquid.

"Hey guys, what I miss?" she asked only to be engulfed in a bone crushing hug. Hermione clung to Elizabeth, few tears fell as she held her best friend.

"Whoa there, hey it's okay." Elizabeth laughed trying to forget everything that had happened that day. She pulled away, straightening her best friends uniform before getting mad.

"What were you thinking! Why weren't you paying attention! You had everyone freaked out! Even Professor Snape was worried!" Elizabeth's face flushed a bright red looking at her feet, she didn't want anyone to be worried over her. She wasn't worth it.

"Can we…can we just forget it ever happened?" she whispered softly. Harry had trouble hearing the words. He'd never seen her look so embarrassed in his life.

Ron took the opportunity to speak up, clearing his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Well…since Lizzy you're okay. Why don't we head to lunch?" Harry nodded in agreement. He knew he needed to do something to cheer his sister up and this was just the first step.

"Ron's right, let's get some food. I'm starved."

"I hope there's something good for lunch," Hermione nodded, linking arms with Elizabeth dragging her down the hall.

Elizabeth stared at Harry obviously confused by Hermione's actions. He shrugged before following his sister and best friend.

 **Elizabeth's POV:**

After being sent to the hospital wing, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I quickly ate our lunches. Hermione had urged me to eat more so I wouldn't faint again. I wasn't going to, it was just the blood that made me faint.

"Ready for Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Ron asked, smiling in my direction.

I nodded keeping my head down, why did I think Ron was acting different? He was just being nice is all. Why wouldn't he? He was one of my best friends.

Grabbing our books, we all got up and walked to class. There was a nice conversation going on in my small group of friends. Ron and Hermione were acting pleasant toward one another which was nice. Harry had lagged with me as Ron and Hermione walked on ahead.

"You okay?" I nodded. I was fine now. Nothing could bother me at this moment.

"Good, we were worried about you." I force a smile and bump shoulders with Harry. "You don't have to. I'm perfectly fine." He laughed linking his arm though.

"Then off we go my lady."

I let out a over dramatic gasp. "Why Harry, my good sir, you simply are a dear." We laughed walking away chatting about what our class was going to be like. I didn't notice the pair of dull green eyes watching them walk away. A familiar memory passed through his mind, a sad smile traced his lips as he saw them together.

When Harry and I finally entered the classroom, we noticed our teacher wasn't here yet. Harry and I separated so that Hermione and I could sit together. Ron automatically took his seat beside Harry, while waiting everyone took out their books, quills, and parchment.

"So, what did I miss in potions?" I ask turning in my chair to look at Ron and Harry, including them in on the conversation.

They all hesitated. Glancing at one another before speaking up. What were they not telling me?

"Well, after you passed out. Professor Snape blew up." Ron exaggerated.

"He's not making this up, he basically attacked Neville. If it wasn't for Hermione whispering the correct directions Trevor would be dead!" Harry went on for him.

I let out a gasp of shock. That can't be. Professor Snape would never endanger the life of an animal. This can't be true.

Looking around I saw Neville looking over Trevor just to be sure he was okay. I could already feel my eyes water. Neville must have been terrified.

"Poor Neville," I whispered looking at the floor. Why did I have to be so clumsy? Oh, no I must have made a huge mess!

"I cleaned up the blood, don't worry. But Snape was worried about you. Before we left to get you. He told me to make sure you were okay." I couldn't help but smile at that. He was scared.

Just then Professor Lupin walked in. He smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train.

"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands." I smile excited for this lesson.

I quickly put my books away. We've never had a practical Defense Against the Dark Arts class before, I mean unless you counted last year when our old teacher brought a cageful of pixies to class and set them loose on us.

"Right then," Professor Lupin said when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."

Most of the class was puzzled but interested enough to get to their feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led us along the deserted corridor and around a corner, the first thing I saw was Peeves the Poltergeist. He was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.

Ugh Peeves.

Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin who was in fact two feet away; then he wiggled his curly toed feet and broke into song.

"Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin…"

Rude and unmanageable as he almost always was. Peeves would usually show some respect toward teachers. I watched Professor Lupin to see how he would take this. Would he be like Professor Snape, threaten him or send him a vicious glare? Or be like Professor McGonagall? Just a pointed look and he would scurry away scared.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," He said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."

Filch was the Hogwarts caretaker, a bad tempered, failed wizard who waged a constant war against the students and Peeves. Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry.

Professor Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand.

I jumped slightly scared at the feeling someone grab my hand. Looking to my left I saw Draco staring down at the faint scar on my left hand. He was tracing his line sadly.

"This is a useful little spell," Professor Lupin told the class. "Please watch closely." I look up watching as he raised his wand to shoulder height. "Waddiwasi!" he pointed it at Peeves.

With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.

I laughed with a few other students.

"Cool, sir!" Dean said in amazement.

"Thank you, Dean," Professor Lupin said while putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"

We set off again, though Draco had held me back so that we were in the back of the group. "Lizzy…" I rip my hand free from his. Anger was bubbling through me.

"What the bloody hell is the matter with you!" I snapped pushing him away from me. "I…" He never got to finish. I was about to explode.

"No. You don't get to speak. Don't talk to me. Don't touch me. Just leave me alone for a bit! I'm so mad at you." I snapped storming back to my brother who was watching us. His glare was set on Draco. We locked eyes and he extended his hand.

Taking it we walked hand in hand. I rested my head on his shoulder trying to calm down as we walked.

"What happened?"

"I never let him talk." He let out a chuckle of sorts, letting go of my hand. Instead he wrapped his arm over my shoulder pulling me closer.

We stopped right outside the staffroom door.

"Inside, please," Professor Lupin said opening the staffroom door and standing back.

The staffroom, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Professor Snape spoke up. "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." He got to his feet and strode past the class. His black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway, he turned on his heel and said. "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Neville went scarlet. Harry was glaring at Professor Snape; I frown. Professor Snape tended to bully Neville in his own classes, but he was doing it in front of other teachers?

Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows.

"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."

Neville's face went, if even possible, even redder. Professor Snape's lip curled in disgust. Did they know each other from before becoming teachers?

"Might I borrow Miss Potter for a moment, Lupin?"

Professor Lupin nodded, he seemed interested in what he wanted to talk to me about.

"Well, just talk amongst yourselves until Miss Potter returns. It is very important that she does not miss the first stage of this operation."

Shifting away from Harry, I follow Professor Snape outside the staffroom. The door closed behind us. Professor Snape's angry façade changed into that of slight worry.

"Are you doing any better?" I gave off a small smile.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey said it wasn't that bad of a cut and fixed me up almost as good as new." Professor Snape was looking at my left-hand staring at the faint scar.

"You're usually so focused in class. What happened?" I frown looking away. I didn't want to tell him that I wasn't paying attention. I don't want him to think any less of me.

"Elizabeth," he said softly. Kneeling so that he was at my height. He was very concerned.

"I overheard Draco talking to Harry and Ron, just some things he said made me over think something and I guess…" he nodded lifting my chin so that I was staring him dead in the eye.

"Let me guess, Hagrid?" I nodded. How did Professor Snape know me so well? He gave a faint smile. "Don't worry about Hagrid. He will be fine. Professor Dumbledore will make sure of it." I nodded in understanding.

He stood up and tasseled my hair. "Go back to your lesson we can talk later." I nodded a smile on my lips. "Yes sir,"

I turned to open the door when he spoke up again. "I'm very glad you're alright Elizabeth." I saw his smile as he walked away.

I quickly walked back into the class and saw all eyes on me. "Everything alright?" I nodded at Professor Lupin. "Sorry for making you wait Professor," he smiled before looking back toward the rest of the class.

"Now, then," Professor Lupin said beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about," Professor Lupin said calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a Boggart in there."

Most of the class seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," Professor Lupin started. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks. I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice."

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?"

Hermione automatically put her hand up.

"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Professor Lupin said and Hermione just glowed. "So, the Boggart sitting in the darkness within his not yet assumed a form. He does not know yet what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears."

That's awesome! I didn't know that! I wonder what mine would be?

"This means," Professor Lupin said choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

He hesitated for a moment before answering. "Err…because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"

"Precisely," Professor Lupin said. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake, tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.

"The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing." He paused to let that sink in.

"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please…riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" Everyone said together.

"Good," Professor Lupin smiled. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows.

"Right, Neville," Professor Lupin said. "First things first; what would you say is the thing that frightens you the most in the world?"

Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out. He was so scared to say it out in front of the class.

"I didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," Professor Lupin said cheerfully.

Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, his eyes ranked over everyone in the room. He said in barely more than a whisper "Professor Snape."

Almost everyone laughed. Even Neville grinned apologetically. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful.

"Professor Snape…Hmmm…Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Err…yes," Neville said nervously. "But…I don't want that Boggart to turn into her either." I giggle softly with Hermione.

"No, no, you misunderstand me," Professor Lupin said, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

Neville looked startled at first. "Well…always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress…green, normally…and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."

"And a handbag?" Professor Lupin prompted/

"A big red one," Neville answered.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you seem them in your mind's eye?"

"Yes," Neville said uncertainty, plainly wondering what was going to happen next.

"When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," he spoke. "And you will raise your wand, thus, and cry 'Riddikulus' and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture topped hat, and that green dress, with the big red handbag."

There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently.

"If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," said Professor Lupin. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you the most and imagine how you might force it to look comical…"

The room went quiet as everyone thought of what scared them the most.

What did scare me the most? It wasn't blood. That just made me sick. Voldemort? Maybe but I think I know the thing that scared me the most was being alone. Loneliness was my biggest fear. How could anyone make that comical?

"Take its legs off." Ron muttered to himself. He was probably thinking about spiders. He's terrified of them.

"Everyone ready?" Professor Lupin asked.

I gulped. I wasn't ready. Harry had stiffened behind me and I knew he wasn't ready either. But everyone else was nodding and rolling up their sleeves.

"Neville, we're going to back away," Professor Lupin said. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward…Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot…"

Everyone besides Neville backed away against the walls. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up his sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.

"On the count of three, Neville," Professor Lupin said, while pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One…two…three…now!"

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.

Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Boggart Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.

"R, R, Riddikulus!" Neville squeaked out.

There was a noise like a whip cracked. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace trimmed dress and towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.

There was a roar of laughter; the Boggart paused confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!"

Parvati walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy; nausea overtook me as I stared at the blood. Harry held my hand making me look away.

"Riddikulus!" Parvati cried out.

A bandaged unraveled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.

"Seamus!" Roared Professor Lupin.

Seamus darted past Parvati.

Crack! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floor length black hair and a skeletal green tinged face. A banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made my ears cringe. "Riddikulus!" Seamus shouted.

The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone.

Crack! The banshee turned into a rat. Which chased its tail in a circle, then, crack! Became a rattlesnake, which slithered and withered before crack! Becoming a single, bloody eyeball.

"It's confused!" Professor Lupin shouted. "We're getting there! Dean!"

Dean hurried forward.

Crack! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab.

"Riddikulus!" Dean yelled.

There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.

"Excellent! Ron, you next!"

Ron leapt forward.

Crack!

Quite a few people screamed A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly. For a moment, I was scared Ron was frozen with fear.

"Riddikulus!" Ron bellowed and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Harry's feet. I backed away. I was not ready for whatever it would turn into.

"Here!" Professor Lupin shouted suddenly, hurrying forward. Crack!

The legless spider had vanished. For a second, everyone looked widely around to see where it was. They saw a silvery white orb hanging in the air in front of Lupin, who said, Riddikulus! Almost lazily. That was weird. Why was Professor Lupin afraid of the moon?

Crack!

"Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" Lupin said as the Boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach. Crack! Snape was back. This time Neville charged forward looking determined.

"Riddikulus!" he shouted, and for a split-second I got to see my favorite professor in a lacy dress before Neville let out a great "HA!" of laughter, and the Boggart exploded, busted into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.

"Excellent!" Professor Lupin cried as the class broke into applause. "Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone… Let me see…Five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the Boggart. Ten for Neville because he did it twice, and five each to Hermione and Harry."

"But I didn't do anything," Harry said confused.

"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry," Lupin said lightly. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it for me…to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

I smile brightly at my friends. "You guys are awesome! Do you know that?" I call out. "Ron, you were amazing!" He turned rather red and looked away. "I admit it was frightening. But last year we faced more of them…"

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Looking behind I saw Professor Lupin. "Professor?"

He smiled. "I heard about what happened earlier, are you doing well?" I blush a bright red. Oh no. Did everyone know?

"I-I'm okay now, thank you for asking." He nodded deciding to walk us out. "I've never been a fan of blood myself. So, don't be too hard on yourself." I couldn't believe my ears. Professor Lupin didn't like blood either? How did he know I didn't like blood? I doubt Professor Snape told him. Did he hear it from the other students?

"I saw how Harry had you turn away from the bloody mummy." I nodded in understanding. "Oh, I um…I don't normally let anyone see me like that..." he laughed lightly. His smile was starting to be contagious. "See you soon Elizabeth." He said at the door of the staffroom.

"See you Professor," I call out hopping out the door and wrapping my arms around both Ron and Harry. Harry, Ron and Hermione must have snuck off without me. Those jerks! Kidding I love them to death.

Hermione laughed at my antics I suppose, since she rolled her eyes but kept smiling.

"Did you see me take that Banshee?" Seamus shouted.

"And the hand!" Dean said waving his own hand around.

"And Snape in that hat!"

"And my mummy!"

I wonder why Professor Lupin's frightened of crystal balls? Lavender said thoughtfully. It might have looked like a crystal ball at first glance but staring at it longer you could tell it was a moon. So why was he scared of a moon?

"That was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson we've ever had, wasn't it?" Ron asked excitedly as we made our way back to the classroom to get our bags.

"He seems like a very good teacher," Hermione said approvingly. "But I wish I could have had a turn with the Boggart…"

"What would it have been for you?" Ron asked sniggering. "A piece of homework that only got nine out of ten?" Ron accused laughing at the thought.

Hermione just huffed.

"I don't know but it's not that." She snapped.

"What about you Lizzy? What would you're be?"

I hesitated. I don't think they would understand if I told them. So, I made up a little white lie. "Probably being surrounded by a swarm of blood thirsty bee's!" Ron, Harry, and Hermione laughed. It wasn't like they needed to know. It was my fear not theirs.

Hopefully it won't cause me problems in the future.

 **So here we go! Took me so long to write this out but I like the way it turned out. I wanted Lupin to have some sort nice interaction with Lizzy. Also, while writing this I always see Snape as her father figure and can't help but make him act different toward her than everyone else. Anyway, I hope you like it! Please leave a review.**


	9. The Problems of Being a Black

"Elizabeth!" Draco whined for the fifteenth time this afternoon. I was leaving the library after getting an idea on what to do for my Runes homework, Professor Bathsheda Babbling made everyone write an essay on a certain rune, what it's meaning was, how it can help, and where it can be seen today.

Neville and I sat in the library for hours trying to figure out what rune we wanted to use and whenever we decided we liked a certain one it was, there wasn't much on the subject. I wasn't entirely sure how to write a paper on just one rune, and how it could help the magical world around us, but that's probably because I didn't understand it like Professor Babbling.

In the end I wrote about wealth, I only got the idea after I saw Draco walk in. Neville was still wondering what to write about so I suggested 'chalice' there were a few runes dedicated to it. In no time at all we started working, Malfoy joined our table muttering a hello, I suppose he was expecting me to respond to him. I didn't just so you know.

I did however notice Neville stiffen beside me. Any happy thought sprawling through his skull was gone the moment he saw Draco. Why was Draco even here? He didn't like Neville. What was going through his head. I glance up at Neville, what was going to happen now?

"So…Runes homework?" Neville was just as confused as I was. Quickly the both of us started gathering our books. Using my better judgement, I ignored Draco and face Neville as if he wasn't there.

"I have a little bit on your Rune in my book, want to finish this in the common room later tonight after dinner?" He nodded shaking slightly.

"Y-Yeah, if that's o-okay with you." I gave Neville a small smile.

"Of course, that's fine with me." Checking my watch, I knew I was going to be late. Professor Snape doesn't like anyone late.

"I'll meet up with you later, does your book have anything to do on my rune?" He nodded flipping through the pages, his hands shaking slightly. Draco was getting angrier and more agitated at being ignored the longer he sat there. His right leg started to shake and the grip on his quill was almost breaking at the stem.

"A-a little, we can look over it more later…" he gathered his things and ran to the front of the library to check out his books. I let out a sigh of annoyance, glancing at Draco before gathering my stuff and head to check out my books as well.

"Elizabeth come on you can't keep ignoring me." Draco pestered as we walked, well I walked away he just stalked after my retreating form.

After a while I just couldn't take it anymore.

"What?! What is so important that you have to bother me when I was trying to study?" He paused staring down at me unsure of what to say. He kept opening his mouth and closing it like a fish that I just rolled my eyes and walked away.

"I miss you is all…" I heard him mutter to himself.

"You miss me?! That's it?!" I snapped spinning around again glaring up at him. Damn this height difference.

"What gives you the right to do this to Hagrid! He is a good man and has been through so much, you might as well have ruined everything he's worked for!" I hissed.

"I…"

"Hagrid is my friend! He may seem like someone worthless or pathetic to you but to me he is much more. He is an amazing man who can see a beauty in things that others cant. He is a smart, caring, and wonderful man who would do almost anything to help any of the students here at Hogwarts."

He didn't speak during my outburst, just looked ashamed. He let out a sigh running his fingers through his hair looking away.

"Look, the school sent home a letter to my mother telling her what happened and she blew it all out of proportion. I know Hagrid isn't a bad guy but I have to do what my dad says…" he explained softly.

I gave him a hard stare waiting for him to continue.

"You know how my dad feels about Hogwarts. You know how my dad can be. I have to do as he says or things…" He paused for a moment. "It just isn't good to disobey him. I'd never do anything to hurt you Lizzy, you know that. You know how much I care about you." He stated looking directly at me now.

His gaze locked on mine as I searched for any sort of lies. I didn't find any but that doesn't mean I've forgiven him.

"Just hope nothing happens to Hagrid or I swear to god I will hex you into next year and make you wish you've never met me." I warn, my glare set as I spin on my heel to get to the dungeon. I was late that was for sure.

"Hey Lizzy!" I couldn't stop walking but I did call out a 'what' over my shoulder.

"I really am sorry!" glancing back I nodded knowing he really was.

Making it to the dungeon in a matter of minutes, I quickly walk the halls giving a few nods to the students I passed. "Why's she down here?" A first year Slytherin student asked a fourth year.

"Elizabeth Potter always helps Professor Snape around this time. You get used to seeing her down here." The fourth year said with a shrug. I smile at least not all Slytherin's were bad.

Finally making it to the Potions classroom I found Professor Snape wasn't alone. Chester Black was waiting on one of the stools staring at the floor waiting for something.

"Elizabeth." Chester's straw blond head shot up with a look of shock. His chocolate brown eyes locked onto my green ones and a small smile graced his lips.

"Your late." Professor Snape's voice was not pleased.

"Sorry Professor, it won't happen again." He looked me over before nodding looking over some paperwork as he spoke.

"I must meet with Professor Dumbledore, make sure he completes the tasks on the list. Your job is to make sure he does them and not to help." I was shocked. I had to watch over Chester and not clean? He trusts me to take his place that much.

"Think you can do the task?" I smile brightly up at my favorite professor.

"Yes sir!" he nodded glaring over at Chester.

"I shall return in two hours' time, it better be done by then." I nodded and watched him leave before facing Chester who was staring at me.

"What did you do?" Chester let out a sigh of annoyance, I could already guess it. Fred and George's pranks.

"Took the blame for the twins." I couldn't help chuckling at him. He was a good friend. Walking over to the list of chores I checked them over.

"Well, you have to do what I usually do and a few more. It's really not that much." He nodded and let out a small sigh before looking over the classroom.

"Where is everything?" I point over at the closet closest to the door.

"I would help but Professor Snape was pretty clear that this is your job." He shrugged already getting to work. I worked on my Transfiguration homework, checking on Chester every now and then to make sure he was okay. He finished just as Professor Snape returned.

He made a tsk noise, scrunching his nose in disgust. "I clearly stated to scrub the desks free of grime." Chester forced himself not to make a face.

"Get out of my sight." He growled Chester walked away before Professor Snape could deal out a worse punishment than before.

"I wouldn't expect a son of _him_ to do a job correctly." I made a face. What did Sirius Black do to Professor Snape? Wait…I think I know.

"Did you get your homework finished?" Professor Snape asked looking over at the open book and parchment paper out.

"Almost, the point of the paper is to write your own experiences this Butterfly charm. I'm not sure how I'm going to conjure up butterflies out of nothing but the book says it's mostly concentrating and after you've done it you'll be able to conjure them as often as you want."

Professor Snape nodded looking over the half-written parchment paper. "What are you capable of doing now?"

I held my wand in my right hand, concentrating on a pretty butterfly, I could feel the magic around me, swirling around in light waves then there was a small poof and nothing. Opening my eyes I saw the closest I got to a butterfly turn into a black poof.

I felt my shoulder slump in annoyance. "Not again." I moan annoyed.

"Close, you are getting there but you need more emotion. Try thinking of something that makes you happy? Don't put logic into it." Professor Snape suggested, taking a seat at his desk looking over the book as he spoke.

More emotion? Huh what was a good memory. "Do you think you have one?" I nodded concentrating again. I could feel the magic pool around me, soft waves swirling around my body. Unfortunately, the same thing happened. There as a black poof of smoke.

"What were you thinking?" Professor Snape frowned looking down at me. He had no horrible tone like he would with the others, but a worried tone.

"When I got my Hogwarts letter." He nodded thinking something over. "Well alright, why don't you head back to your common room and finish your homework? I'm sure you'll be able to get it down before your next class." I nodded gathering my supplies and giving a smile at my favorite teacher.

"See you at dinner!" I called before walking out.

I felt so bad that I couldn't get that spell down. It was so annoying. I practiced so hard on it. "Hey Lizzy." I jumped. Chester was waiting for me outside the classroom.

"Ches you scared the crap out of me!" Why did I just say Ches? Eh it's a nice name I guess.

"Ches huh? Didn't think I'd get a nickname from you." I blushed a bright red. "I've gotten one from my mom, the twins, the whole school, but not you. At least your name for me is cute. Fred and George just call me scarecrow."

I didn't know what to say. "What about the school?" I whispered biting my bottom lip.

"Eh, well that's um…that's different." I frown shifting my books in my arms to the side. "Chester…Do you need me to beat them up?" He laughed, a smile on his lips.

"No, it's just this whole Sirius Black thing has really gotten the whole school worked up. I'm being called a traitor and my whole dorm won't trust me to even be in the same room as them. I'm sure you know what I mean, what with last year."

I nodded pulling us to a stop, sitting in one of the large window frames.

"The students here are always waiting for the next big thing of gossip."

We were silent for a while, I wasn't sure what to do. We've actually never been alone together for this long.

"Want to go on a walk?"

Go on a walk? Looking up I saw his desperate stare. I couldn't say no, not to a look like that.

"Yeah, let's go." He nodded taking my hand in his and walking us out of the castle. The weather outside was bright and warm, barely a cloud in the sky. It was one these rare days that almost everyone was outside and enjoying the warmth.

We passed them as soon as we could. Chester wanted nothing more than to escape their cruel stares. "Let's head over to the forest, no one will be around there." I suggested taking the lead closer the forbidden forest.

We stopped a few feet from the trees and took a seat in the shade, as I predicted no one was around. It was the perfect spot to sit and relax, to get away from everything. Chester seemed more at peace with the seclusion.

"I sometimes hate this school…" he muttered aloud. "They're always so judgmental."

I nodded in agreement. "I know…" He met my gaze. "Don't get me wrong, I love magic, I always have. It's just…Everyone here sees me as a threat now." He let out another sigh.

"I don't understand why though, they've known me for five years. Why would they think I'm going to betray them now?" Reaching over I held his hand. He needed to vent. "Have they been bothering you a lot?"

He nodded. "All year so far." I let out a small gasp.

"At first I was alright with it. I didn't think anything bad was going to happen but…" he stopped mid-sentence. A frown on his handsome face.

"But?" I urged him on. We might not have had alone time before but he was my friend.

He held his head not wanting to say much more about it. It must have been bad.

"This has been happening all year?" he nodded. "Are you kidding me?!" I was getting mad. Looking him over I saw through the glamor. He was hiding his wounds with magic. "Why haven't you gone to the hospital wing?"

"What's the point? I'd only be back there the next day." I glare at the ground. Clenching my fists. This can't be happening.

"Who's doing this to you?" I asked glaring at the students peering our way.

Chester was quiet, he wouldn't answer no matter how much I pestered him about it. "We need to tell Professor Dumbledore. He can stop this more than I can. He can help." He shook his head.

"No he won't…Professor Dumbledore is doing all he can to protect the students. He already has more important matters to deal with than one student being bullied." Chester said looking away.

"One student who's getting hurt by his fellow students isn't something to look over lightly. You are more than just a student Chester. You are a human being and you don't deserve this. To hell with the students. If it makes you safe then I'll do what I can to make it happen."

Chester gave a half smile reaching over and taking my hand in his. Our fingers interlocked and I just wanted to help. I needed to help him.

"I know you mean well but it's okay. The best thing you could do for me is just be my friend." He said softly, he was trying to be brave.

He wasn't that smart for a Ravenclaw if he thought I wasn't going to put up a fight.

"Hey, I know that look. I've seen it before you yell at Fred or George. It's okay. Thank you for just letting me rant. I know we aren't as close of friends." My anger diminished for a while. I bump my shoulder with his.

"No problem. I'm here for ya." He smiled leaning over and placing a kiss on my cheek. "You're the best Liz."

"I know it's just one of the many things people love about me." That got him to laugh. We should get ready for dinner, standing up I offered him my hand. His large hand grasped my own and I used most of my strength to pull him to his feet.

"Let's head to dinner. Some good food will make you feel better?" He shrugged standing rather close to my side.

"I feel better already."

"Well good!" The two of us walked closer to the castle and straight to the Great Hall. We were only a little bit early as we took our seats. A second year sat next to Chester and smiled up at him. I watched happily as they began to converse.

"Hey I didn't see you come in after you finished with Snape." Ron said, announcing his arrival. Behind him was Harry and Hermione. But they were in the middle of a conversation. Of what I don't know.

"Ignore them, they've been like that for hours." Ron said with a shrug. Sitting down beside me. I shrugged knowing he was probably right. "So where have you been?"

I told him everything that happened since I was last seen with Neville. Ron didn't interrupt but I did notice his expression darken slightly.

"So Chester, Fred and George's friend, is being bullied for being even related to Black?" I nodded letting out a sigh, I wish I could help him.

"That's not right, if you're going to hurt someone do it because they deserve it not because they have anything to do with Sirius Black." Well I wouldn't put it like that but at least Ron felt the same way. "We gotta do something." He said grasping my hand in his.

"I know but he won't let me tell Professor Dumbledore…" I said with a pout.

Ron thought for a moment or two. The food magically appeared when he spoke again. "You might not be able to tell Dumbledore but what if we told McGonagall? Technically you wouldn't be breaking your word to Chester. He didn't say anything about McGonagall telling Professor Dumbledore. Plus you know how she would put an end to anything bad against a student."

That was brilliant! How couldn't I have thought of that?! It was so plainly simple!

"Ron you're a genius!" I exclaimed. His hand squeezed mine as he looked away.

He was still holding my hand. Should I take it back? I wonder what's going on through that skull of his. Why is he looking at me like that?

I laughed at Ron and saw the confusion on his face. "I'm gonna need my hand back to get food silly." Ron's face reddened ten times as he let go and looked away holding his hand in his lap nervously.

He's weird. Oh well! At least we got a plan to somehow help Chester at least a little bit.

 **That's it for this one. Sorry if it's not any good I wanted to have Chester as a main character but was having a bit of trouble thinking it up, oh well! Please leave a review I do love getting them!**


	10. Flight of the Fat Lady

**AGH! It's been soooo long! I'm sorry!**

DAtDA quickly became one of everyone's favorite class. There was only a few who didn't. Only Draco and his gang of Slytherins; they were the only ones who had anything bad to say about Professor Lupin.

I've often heard him say "Look at the state of his robes," As Professor Lupin would pass. "He dresses like our old house elf."

No one cared though. No one cared that Professor Lupin's robes were patched and frayed. His next few lessons were just as interesting as the first. After Boggarts, we studied Red Caps, nasty little goblin like creatures that lurked wherever there had been bloodshed; in the dungeons of castles and the potholes of deserted battlefields, waiting to bludgeon those who had gotten lost. After Red Caps, we moved onto Kappas, creepy water dwellers. They looked like scaly monkeys, their webbed hands though were always itching to strangle unwitting waders into their ponds.

After word of Neville's boggart taking shape of Professor Snape and him dressing him in his grandmother's clothes had travelled all over the school Potions got a bit out of hand. Professor Snape's eyes would flash menacingly at the very mention of Professor Lupin's name, worst of all he was bullying Neville worse than before.

But for someone who was terrified of Professor Snape I had to admit he was brave for facing him each class. No one ever gave him enough credit. Poor Neville.

I was excused from helping Professor Snape after all the detentions he's been giving out. He told me that if I really wanted to I could still come down but there wouldn't be much I could do. I still came down to see him and try and help whenever I saw an opportunity.

My least favorite class was Professor Trelawney's. I hated going to class and dreaded doing my homework for it. I'm waiting a month before I give up this class. I can't handle it. She was just so annoying and things she said never made any sense!

Care of Magical Creatures wasn't as fun as it was the first day. But I don't blame Hagrid for that. He's scared. His first lesson had ended up a disaster and now our lessons were just how to look after flobberworms. It was a rather boring creature but safe. And Hagrid assumed no one could get hurt from them.

"Why would anyone bother looking after them?" Ron asked after another hour of poking shredded lettuce down the flobberworms throat.

"Need them to be all good for potions I believe." I mused resting my head on Ron's shoulder as my Flobberworm slinked around my hand. So boring.

October started and everyone seemed to be excited for Quidditch to start. But it didn't stop Chester from being bullied.

Ron and I had tried to help by telling Professor McGonagall but it seems that only made it worse. Professor Snape had given me a wonderful idea though. Fight fire with fire.

"I would never condone a student to hex another in spite of revenge." He had spoken while rummaging through his own personal books. "And if that person were to be caught doing so they would be gravely punished." His eyes never left the books but his tone was giving off something different. It was like was telling me it would be okay if I got revenge on the students.

"Though if I were you, Miss Potter…" He paused thinking over something before speaking again. "I would check out some of the spells the library has to offer." He sent a smirk my way showing that was end of this conversation.

"Alright…Thank you Professor," I smile

So that's exactly what I did. I practiced extra hard on the spells when we had nothing to do, I was becoming quite good.

Not as good as Hermione, god no. I was never going to be as good as her. She's amazing. I wish I was as good as her. Chester and Annie were in the library when it started. I clenched my fist glaring at the smug Ravenclaw thinking he was better than Chester.

My wand was already out as I was practicing the wand motions when I saw them.

"Why are you even here? A Black isn't permitted to be on school grounds. I'm sure the Dementors were having a wonderful time whenever they come by you." His friends would snicker behind his back. Annie was twitching beside him trying not to yell.

"Why don't you get out of here? We're trying to study." She snapped. Her German accent made it somewhat difficult to understand.

"Having a second year fight your battles for you huh? Pathetic."

That's it! Pointing my wand in the Ravenclaw's direction I whispered "Cantis" and did the small wave of the wand and watched as the Ravenclaw started to sing.

It's wasn't a spell to use when dueling but it would help a bit.

"What the heck man? Why are you singing?" One of his friends asked.

He quickly shut his mouth, the look of confusion on his face. He tried to speak again but his song got louder. He wasn't even a good singer. And the more he tried to stop the louder he got. That didn't go well with Madam Pince.

As soon as she heard him singing she started to storm over to their direction. Giving them all a detention and shoving them out of her library with much hatred. Everyone knew not to get loud or speak above a whisper in her library. Madam Pince hated noise. A library was supposed to be quiet.

I smiled at my work. It wasn't bad, but I can do better. I will do better. I'll protect my friends not matter what.

Isn't that what friends do?

So, for the first two weeks of October I had been sticking around Chester like glue. Or around him and hexing all who bother him. I couldn't do much while he was in his dorm but I was able to keep an eye on him when I wasn't in classes.

Let's see I've used the Colloshoo spell, that one was funny to watch. I made this stupid Slytherin boy fall face first with that spell after his shoes were stuck to the floor.

The Furnunculus charm, that left a Gryffindor with nasty pimples all over their face. (I do not discriminate against my own house. They were being rude to Chester and I believe I did what was right.)

But not everyone was bad. There were some students who felt bad for Chester and did what they could for him. He really was a nice guy.

Harry seemed to think something was up when he walked into the Common room the third week of October. He's been working non-stop with Quidditch. Oliver, the Gryffindor captain was pushing the entire team extra hard so that Gryffindor could win the house cup. Our house has lost seven years in a row so far but with Harry on the team there a shoo in to win. Harry was the seeker and one of the most important players of the team.

Everyone was buzzing about excitedly about something, I didn't pay them any mind. It didn't matter anyway, I'd find out eventually. "What's happened?" Harry asked walking briskly over to our small group on the ground.

"First Hogsmeade weekend," Ron said pointing at a notice that had appeared on the battered old bulletin board. "End of October. Halloween."

"Excellent," Fred said excitedly as he and George followed Harry through the portrait hole. "I need to visit Zonko's. I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets."

I frown. I had a feeling it was for Hogsmeade.

Harry plopped himself into a chair behind me, his hand resting on my shoulder as if trying to comfort the both of us.

"I'm sure you'll be able to go next time," Hermione said as if reading Harry's mind. "They're bound to catch Black soon. He's been sighted once already."

"Black's not fool enough to try anything in Hogsmeade," Ron spoke. "Ask McGonagall if you guys can go this time. The next one might not be for ages…"

"Ron!" Hermione screeched. "Harry and Elizabeth are supposed to stay in school…"

"They can't be the only third years left behind," Ron argued. "Ask McGonagall, go on, Harry-"

"Yeah, I think I will," Harry said making up his mind. His hand squeezed my shoulder as if showing things would be alright and we'd be able to go. I didn't think so.

Hermione was about to argue, yet at that moment Crookshanks leapt lightly onto her lap. A large, dead spider was dangling from his mouth.

"Does he have to eat that in front of us?" Ron asked scowling down the ugly cat.

"Cleaver Crookshanks, did you catch that all by yourself?" Hermione said in a cooing voice, one you would use to talk to a baby. It was kind of cute to watch her be so affectionate toward the kitty.

Crookshanks; slowly chewed up the spider, his yellow eyes fixed insolently on Ron.

"Just keep him over there, that's all," Ron said rather irritably, turning back to his star chart. "I've got Scabbers asleep in my bag."

"I'm sure he can smell Scabbers. A cat's sense of smell is much better than our own. If you're worried Crookshanks is going to go after Scabbers, I'd put in in your room, some place Crookshanks won't get to."

I could tell Ron didn't like the idea of doing that, he'd rather have Scabbers on him than him be alone in his room. Scabbers was Ron's pet, friend, something that he found comfort in when he was nervous. I often found him holding him in his hands talking to him and looking him over worried.

Giving a soft smile, I reached out placing my hand on his watching as he looked up from his internal debate.

"He'll be okay, I'm sure of it." He didn't speak for a moment. I gave his hand a quick squeeze and he nodded. Standing up he picked up his bag glaring at Crookshanks as he left.

When he was out of ear shot Hermione huffed glaring at the red head. "Honestly he's so mean toward my Crookshanks. He's a cat! He's supposed to go after rats or mice. It's in his blood!" Hermione fussed, playing with Crookshanks ears to calm herself down most likely.

I wasn't sure what to say at that.

"Don't get too upset about it Hermione," Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"How can't I?" She snapped. "He's always fussing over Scabbers. I understand that he loves him but it's not my fault if Crookshanks acts out." I frown.

Hermione really did love her cat.

"Don't take it personally, Ron is just bit of a baby. He focuses on that rat more than anything." George muttered walking over and plopping down on my right.

"Yeah he goes to that rat after almost everything. Talking to it, telling it his problems…" Fred said with a shrug.

"When did he get Scabbers?" I asked confused.

"After Percy came to Hogwarts. So, seven years ago." Fred said with a shrug.

It made sense now. Rats don't live long. If Ron had Scabbers for seven years then of course it would be his best friend. Scabbers could be, well, dying. With Crookshanks around it could be causing more problems than good for the little rat.

"…" I didn't know what to do. I couldn't say anything. Crookshanks rubbed up against my side affectionately. "You got to stop attacking Scabbers. It really bothers Ron." I whispered to the cat knowing fully well that he doesn't understand a word I was saying.

Ron returned bag in tow and took a seat on my left, glaring at the cat but doing nothing more. "You two trying to take Lizzy again?" Fred and George shrugged.

"Wanted to see how brighteyes was doing." Hermione reached her arms out as I handed her the cat. He purred happily to be in her arms again.

Harry had pulled his bag toward him, took out his parchment, ink, and quill, and started to work on his star chart.

Ron noticing this offered to let Harry copy.

"Harry needs to do his own homework. He can't just copy yours Ron."

I let out a small laugh. "Oh, just let them copy 'mione, Harry's been working all day with Quidditch. These two have been trying to convince me to get Professor Snape to back off for a while." I said pointing to Fred and George.

She let out a huff of annoyance but let it slide. Anyone could see that Harry was exhausted from practice.

Early the next day the four of us were headed to breakfast when it happened. Crookshanks attacked Ron. Claws extended, digging into his flesh. Ron's howl of pain was heard throughout the halls as he tried to shake the cat off.

While doing so Scabbers slipped away and started running away. Crookshanks after seeing that his prey was out in the open released Ron and dashed after Scabbers.

"Catch that rat!" he yelled to any one that was in ear shot. A Gryffindor boy dived after Scabbers just missing him. Scabbers dashed under a door to a closet, Crookshanks slowed to a stop and started to paw under the door for said rat.

"Get that monster out of here!" Ron yelled glaring at Hermione as if it was her fault.

"Cat's chase rats Ron! How was I to know that…"

"Oh, come off it Hermione. You only got that cat because you knew I hated it!"

"I got Crookshanks because I loved him! It's not my fault that you carry him all around and that Crookshanks is doing what a cat does." She growled out.

Harry and I watched them banter back and forth.

I quickly pick up Crookshanks and start to walk back to the dormitory "I'll come with." Harry said rushing to my side.

"Why does he always have to fight with her?" I asked a sad sigh escaping me.

"I don't know…I wish they wouldn't."

I felt the cat happily purr in my arms as we walked closer and closer to the portrait hole. "It does seem that Crookshanks has it out for Scabbers though, doesn't it?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"In a way, but it probably has to do with him being a cat and all." I laughed with him.

"Remember the stray cat I fed back at the Dursley's and how it would bring us dead mice all the time. Aunt Petunia would get so mad." Harry laughed in remembrance.

"He was a good cat, sure do miss him though." I nodded in agreement. But I'm happy with my owl. I love Godric more than anything he was a good friend.

"I hope he was able to have a home his last few months or years."

"He must have, maybe Mrs. Figg adopted him? She's always taking in stays." Harry was correct about that. She was always taking in cats.

I quickly placed Crookshanks on the ground and watched him run up to the girl's dormitory. "Let's get some food," Harry said placing his hand on my back and pushing me toward the Great Hall.

The day didn't get any better. Ron was still in a bad mood with Hermione, he barely talked to her. Ignoring her even if she tried to say something. Even in Herbology he didn't talk to her even though Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I were working together on the same Puffapod.

"How's Scabbers?" Hermione asked timidly as we stripped fat pink pods from the plants and emptied the shining beans into a wooden pail.

"He's hiding at the bottom of my bed, shaking," Ron snapped angrily, missing the pail and scattering beans over the greenhouse floor.

"Careful, Weasley, careful!" Professor Sprout cried as the beans burst into bloom before our eyes.

I let out a sigh pinching the bridge of my nose. Today was going to be a long day.

Transfiguration was next. Harry was supposed to ask Professor McGonagall after today's lesson on whether Harry and I could go to Hogsmeade with the rest of the class but something seemed to be going on. Lavender Brown seemed to be crying.

Parvati had her arm around her and was explaining something to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, wo were looking very serious.

"What's the matter, Lavender?" Hermione asked anxiously as we went to join the group.

"She got a letter from home this morning," Parvati whispered. "It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox."

"Oh," said Hermione, "I'm sorry, Lavender."

"I should have known!" Lavender said tragically. "You know what day it is?"

"Er…"

"The sixteenth of October! 'That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!' Remember? She was right, she was right!"

The whole class was gathered around Lavender now. Seamus shook his head seriously.

What?

"You, you were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?" Thank you, Hermione! I'm glad I'm not the only person who thought that.

"Well, not necessarily by a fox," Lavender said looking up at Hermione with streaming eyes, "but I was obviously dreading him dying, wasn't I?"

"Oh," Hermione said.

"Was Binky an old rabbit?" I ask confused.

"N-no!" sobbed Lavender. "H-he was only a baby!"

Parvati tightened her arm around Lavenders shoulders.

"But then, why would you dread him dying?" Hermione asked.

Parvati glared at Hermione.

"Lavender we don't mean this meanly, but if he was only a baby why would you think that?" I asked confused she just kept sobbing.

"Lizzy's right, look at this logically," Hermione said turning to the rest of the group. "I mean, Binky didn't even die today, did he? Lavender just got the news today…" Lavender wailed loudly. "and she can't have been dreading it, because it's come as a real shock…"

"Don't mind Hermione, Lavender," Ron said loudly, "she doesn't think other people's pets matter very much."

"Ron! How…"

I couldn't finish, Professor McGonagall opened the classroom door at that moment, which was lucky. Only because Hermione and Ron were looking daggers at each other, and when they got into class, we seated ourselves on each side. Hermione next to me and Ron next to Harry.

I gave a glance at Harry who looked just as worried.

Throughout class I would check on Hermione to make sure she was okay, she seemed so frustrated as she took her notes. Writing aggressively with her quill. I was surprised that the quill wasn't breaking at the stem.

Glancing over at Ron I did see his quill breaking. I'd have to give him one of my spares. Ugh I hate when he does this. He gets mad breaks his quill then asks for one to borrow.

When the bell rang at the end of the lesson Professor McGonagall interrupted us all from leaving.

"One moment, please!" she called. "As you're all in my House, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!"

Neville put up his hand.

"Please, Professor, I-I think I've lost…"

"Your grandmother sent yours to me directly, Longbottom," said Professor McGonagall. "She seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave."

"Ask her now," Ron hissed at Harry. I hoped we would be able to go.

"Oh, but…" Hermione began.

"Go for it, Harry," Ron said stubbornly.

Ron gave me a small smile. "He'll figure something out. He'll find a way for you guys to go too." He spoke so confidently.

I waited outside the door hoping something good would happen. I didn't want to leave these two alone together at this moment.

Harry waited for the rest of the class to disappear, then headed nervously for Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Yes, Potter?" Harry took a deep breath.

"Professor, my aunt and uncle…er…forgot to sign our forms," he said.

Professor McGonagall looked over her square spectacles at him but didn't say anything.

"So…er… d'you think it would be all right, I mean, will it be okay if Elizabeth and I…if we go to Hogsmeade?"

Professor McGonagall looked down and began shuffling papers on her desk.

"I'm afraid not, Potter," she said. "You heard what I said. No form, no visiting the village. That's the rule."

"But…Professor, my aunt and uncle…you know, they're Muggles, they don't really understand about…about Hogwarts forms and stuff," Harry said, in the background Ron was egging Harry on with vigorous nods. "if you said we could go…"

"But I don't say so," said Professor McGonagall, standing up and piling her papers neatly into a drawer. "The form clearly states that the parent or guardian must give permission." She turned to look at him, with an odd expression on her face. Pity? "I'm sorry, Potter, but that's my final word. You had better hurry, or you'll be late for your next lesson."

I had a feeling we wouldn't be able to go so I wasn't too disappointed. Ron on the other hand was calling Professor McGonagall a lot of names which greatly annoyed Hermione; Hermione assumed an 'all for the best' expression that made Ron even angrier.

"Ron!" I snapped after fifteen more minutes of him ranting about how mad he was.

"What!" He yelled.

"It's okay, we can always go next year…" I said trying my best to get him to calm down.

"But you should be able to go! Everyone is going to go! It won't be fair!" It was really sweet that he was upset for us but with Sirius Black so close to Hogwarts maybe if was for the best.

All through class everyone was talking about what they were going to do first as soon as they got into Hogsmeade. It was nice knowing they were excited but still I was bummed we couldn't go. At least I'll be bummed with Harry.

"There's always the feast," Ron said in an effort to cheer Harry up. "You know, the Halloween feast, in the evening."

"Yeah," Harry said gloomily, "great." Harry was easily letting his mood show on not being able to go. Hermione would check on me to see how I was doing but I would say I was fine.

Fine.

"I'll pick you up something good to read." She promised me with a sad smile.

"Thank you," I spoke with a small smile. It wouldn't matter I'd still be jealous. At least I could partake in the Halloween feast this year. This is my third year at Hogwarts and I've never could partake in it before. My first year I was in the girl's bathroom trying to get Hermione to stop crying because Ron had been a jerk to her.

The second year we went to the death day party where Nearly Headless Nick had thrown a party in hopes of being able to join the headless hunt and his party had loads of decaying and rotten food.

This year I was hoping I would be able to enjoy it.

Harry and I walked a little way away from Ron and Hermione who were glaring at one another hatefully. "You doing okay?" I whispered softly. I doubt he wanted anyone to hear.

"Sure, we can go to the feast but it would probably be even better after a day in Hogsmeade." He grumbled to himself.

"I know, I wanted to go too." His hand entwined with my own and we let out a sigh of frustration. We were going to be left behind. Dean offered to forge Uncle Vernon's signature so that we could go but it was already too late. Harry had already told McGonagall that Uncle Vernon hadn't signed it.

Ron suggested the Invisibility Cloak but Hermione stamped on that one, reminding Ron what Dumbledore had said about the Dementors being able to see through them. Percy though. Percy did the worst at trying to cheer us up.

"They make a fuss about Hogsmeade, but I assure you, Harry, Elizabeth, it's not all it's cracked up to be," he said seriously. "All right, the sweetshop's rather good, and Zonko's Joke Shop's frankly dangerous, and yes, the Shrieking Shack's always worth a visit, but really, apart from that, you're not missing anything."

I glared up at him. He really was a pain!

"Thanks Percy we feel much better." I snapped hatefully.

Percy smiled and nodded "Always here to help." And walked away. It was like he didn't understand sarcasm! I wanted to pull my hair out!

Fred and George gave me a sympathetic smile and patted us on the back then looked at each other mischievously. What were they up to?

I left Harry in hopes I could get away from the buzz of Hogsmeade and in the library to study. Even though there wasn't any important test coming up.

I let out a groan as even in the library there were students chatting excitedly about Hogsmeade but only in a hushed whisper.

Grabbing the books, I need I quickly checked them out and walked out running smack dab into Draco and his crew.

"Lizzy," he smiled happily to be brought out of whatever dumb conversation Crabbe and Goyle were talking about.

"I'll meet up with you guys later." He told the two of them. They nodded obediently and walked inside to do god knows what. I know it wasn't study.

"How are you?" he asked softly.

"Alright," he nodded and nodded his head to my books. "Rune's homework?" I nodded and tried to step away.

Draco quickly blocked my path a smile on his lips.

"We could do our homework together again. I have Runes too," I lifted my eyebrow at him. Seriously he never told me he did. "Yeah, I just have it at a different time then you do. Want to study together again?" I shrugged and walked in a different direction him hot on my heels.

"Don't we usually study in the library?" he questioned a smirk on his lips.

"Yes, but everyone is talking about Hogsmeade and I don't want to hear about it anymore." He quickly reached over and grasped my hand in his.

I pause for a moment staring at him before continuing walking in a random direction. We walked hand in hand for ten minutes, he had a goofy smile on his lips while I was just in my own little world. Here we go. Over by the windows there was barely anyone here, the hall was basically deserted but it looked nice and peaceful.

I took a seat underneath the window. "You sure you want to study here? People could see…" I looked up confused. Since when does he care about being seen with me in public. He's made it very clear that he doesn't care that I'm a Gryffindor and he's a Slytherin.

"Huh?"

"Wouldn't you like to, study in an empty classroom? Where we can have some privacy?" he asked a certain tone that I wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"I wasn't really looking for a specific spot to study, I just needed quiet." He shrugged and sat beside me placing his books on the floor beside mine.

"So, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me." I frown confused. He wanted to date me?

"I can't really leave Hogwarts." He cocked his head to the side.

"What about Hogsmeade?" I frown and let out an agitated groan. "Did your family not sign it?"

"No. My Uncle never signed my form and Harry and I won't be able to go." I snapped hatefully. Draco winced at my tone towards him.

"Sorry…" I whispered after a few minutes.

"It's okay, I figure you'd get upset after not being able to go and everyone keeps bringing it up." He said softly. Leaning over I rested my head on his shoulder.

"It's just a pain because I was actually looking forward to going." His left hand still clutching my right hand pulled it into his lap.

"I know, anyone would be…I don't have to go." What? I felt my brows scrunching up in confusing. He was staring down at me when I looked up.

He meant what he said. He would stay. He would miss the trip if it would make her happy. There was no doubt in his mind. He wanted her to be happy.

"What?"

"I meant what I said. I want to go on a date with you and if you can't leave Hogwarts then we'll make a date of it here." He said softly squeezing my hand in reassurance.

Draco Malfoy wanted to go to Hogsmeade but he wanted to be with Elizabeth even more. He could go to Hogsmeade anytime, but there were always a few chances when he could be truly alone with Elizabeth and if it meant he would miss the chance to go with his class to be with her then he would skip that in a heartbeat.

"I can't let you do that." I whispered staring away from him. That wall looked like a nice spot to stare. "Don't joke like that. You know you want to go to Hogsmeade." Draco merely shrugged and let go of my hand.

I frown at the loss of contact.

"I don't care if I miss the trip Lizzybear." I stifle a giggle. I always liked it when he called me that, it was cute and I never thought he would be one for pet names.

Draco smirked to himself and shifted his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to his chest. I let out a yelp feeling my body being pulled over and into a lap. Draco was really a touchy person.

"Draco!" He chuckled to himself as he held her in his arms happily.

"Draco I'm not going to let you miss the trip." He rolled his eyes at me, nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck.

"But I'd rather be here with you, it'll be no fun without you." I heard his whisper in my ear. What was with that tone? He never sounds like that! It was oddly attractive and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from being a puddle in his arms.

"I d-don't believe that." I took a deep breath before continuing. "It'll be loads of fun and you'll have to tell me all about it!" I said with a smile. I couldn't stop him from going. Then I would feel bad about that.

Draco didn't know what to say. He told her he wanted to be with her but she was telling him to go to the stupid town.

"Trust me we can have a date when you get back." He felt his chest fill with excitement. She said yes. She said yes! She would go on a date with him! Draco always knew he liked Elizabeth, loved her even.

"It'll be so boring without you there." He said softly. "I'll have to sneak you there somehow." I couldn't help but laugh at that. He was so weird.

"I'll be here when you get back don't worry." He nodded and kissed my temple. I felt a warm feeling seep into my core when his lips touched my skin. Like little butterflies were flying around my stomach.

I was happy. Draco really was a good guy.

Halloween morning, I felt like crap. Everyone was going to be leaving for Hogsmeade. I caught Hermione giving me a sympathetic look as we got dressed. I did my best to act normal. We all met up in the Great Hall for breakfast.

After some oatmeal Harry and I walked our friends to the entrance. Harry was just as depressed as I was but he was doing a somewhat good job at not showing it. I could tell he was depressed for three reasons.

One: we were twins. We had this special bond that we could easily tell if something was wrong with the other.

Two: He openly admitted that he was upset about not being able to go after Professor McGonagall has told us we couldn't go.

Three: Harry wasn't the best actor in the world.

I'm not saying I'm a better actor than Harry. Gods no. Harry he's better at so many things than me. I just know that I was a little better at hiding my real emotions better than Harry is.

"We'll bring you lots of sweets back from honeydukes," Hermione said, looking desperately sorry the two of us.

"Yeah, loads," Ron agreed. He and Hermione had finally forgotten their squabble about Crookshanks in the face of well…difficulties.

"Don't worry about us," Harry said giving a shrug and a half smile. "We'll see you at the feast. Have a good time."

I nodded in agreement. "Harry and I will find something to do. You have to tell me everything when you get back."

Hermione nodded with Ron.

Harry and I followed Ron and Hermione to the entrance hall, where Filch, the caretaker, was standing inside the front doors, checking off names against a long list, peering suspiciously into every face, and making sure that no one was sneaking out who shouldn't be going.

"Elizabeth!" Draco called waving sadly in my direction.

"See you when you get back," I called forcing a smile to my lips. I turn to Harry and saw he was already walking away.

"See that boys? That there is my girlfriend." I thought I heard Draco say. I whip around confused but he was facing the front and talking to some new people. I must be hearing things. No way would he say that we're in a relationship. I just said yes to hanging out with him!

Oh god I said date. He can't possibly think it's more than that!

I dashed up the stairs after Harry and slip my arm through his when I finally caught up.

The corridors back to Gryffindor Tower were quiet, we didn't talk but I did feel his head fall on top of mine. At least I can comfort him a little bit.

"Password?" The Fat Lady said, jerking out of a doze.

"Fortuna Major," Harry said listlessly.

The portrait swung open and we climbed through the hole into the common room. It was full of chattering first and second years, and a few older students, who had obviously visited Hogsmeade so often the novelty had worn off.

"Harry! Elizabeth! Hi, Harry! Hi Elizabeth!"

Colin Creevey, a second year who was deeply in awe of Harry and never missed an opportunity to speak to him. It was so cute last year, he really was a sweet kid.

"Aren't you two going to Hogsmeade? Why not? Hey…" Colin looked eagerly around at his friends. "you can come and sit with us, if you like, Harry!"

"Er, no thanks, Colin," Harry spoke softly. He wasn't in the mood to have a lot of people staring avidly at the scar on his forehead.

"Maybe some other time Colin, we've got to go to the library and get some work done." I spoke smiling at the cute boy in front of us.

"Oh, okay! I'll see you later Elizabeth! Harry!" I giggle and turn on my heel with Harry and head back out the portrait hole again.

"What was the point of waking me up?" The Fat Lady called grumpily after us as we walked away.

"Good excuse to get us away from Colin." Harry said softly as we walked down the next few corridors.

I smile softly to myself, I did like Colin but I could only handle a little of him at a time. "He is a sweetie but he can be so excited and bubbly." He nodded in agreement bumping my shoulder with his own.

Halfway to the library Harry changed our course of direction. He didn't want to work. When we turned we came face to face with Filch, who had obviously just seen off the last of Hogsmeade visitors.

"What are you two doing?" Filch snarled suspiciously.

"Nothing," Harry answered for us. It was true. We weren't doing anything besides walking.

"Nothing!" Filch spat, his jowls quivering unpleasantly. "A likely story! Sneaking around on your own, why aren't you in Hogsmeade buying Stink Pellets and Belch Power and Whizzing Worms like the rest of your nasty friends?"

Harry shrugged.

His beady eyes stared me down.

I shrugged my shoulders and made a face that said I don't know.

"Well, get back to your common room where you belong!" Filch snapped. He was glaring at us until we were out of his sight.

We didn't go back to the common room; we ended up climbing a staircase toward the Owlery. I would get to see Godric, I missed my owl.

"Harry? Elizabeth?" Turning around I saw it was Professor Lupin. He was standing outside his office door. I cock my head to the side and give off a smile.

"What are you doing?" Professor Lupin asked, in a very different voice form Filch. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Hogsmeade," we said together. Harry said in a somewhat casual voice. I tried to show I didn't care that they went.

"Ah," Lupin nodded. He looked us over for a moment. "Why don't you two come in? I've just taken delivery of a Grindylow for our next lesson." My eyes widen in shock.

"A what?" Harry asked obviously confused.

I dashed inside his office excitedly. In the corner stood a very large tank of water. A sickly green creature with sharp little horns had its face pressed against the glass, pulling faces and flexing its long, spindly fingers.

"Water demon," I hear Professor Lupin said as he looked over it thoughtfully. "We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the Kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle."

I kneeled beside the tank and smiled at the Grindylow. The Grindylow bared its green teeth and then buried itself in a tangle of weeds a corner.

"He's so cool!" I whispered looking back to see Harry shaking his head trying not to laugh, while Professor Lupin just chuckles to himself. "Maybe in that tank but out I wouldn't think so." Professor Lupin smiled down at me.

"I know, but still it's amazing to see one up close and personal." I explained with a smile. Professor Lupin chuckled again before looking around. "Cup of tea?" He asked us. He must have been looking for his kettle. "I was just thinking of making one."

"All right," Harry said awkwardly.

"Thank you," I spoke softly.

Professor Lupin tapped the kettle with his wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout.

"Sit down," He said, taking the lid off a dusty tin. "I've only got teabags, I'm afraid…but I daresay you've had enough of tea leaves?"

I grumble at the thought of tea leaves. I'm still mad at her for saying that about my big brother.

Harry nudged me slightly and I had to calm myself down. She was just stupid to think that my brother was going to die. I really need to drop that class.

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked confused. His fingers entwined with my own.

"Professor McGonagall told me," Professor Lupin said while passing us a mug of tea. There was small chip at the lid. "You're not worried, are you?"

"No," Harry shrugged.

"How do you feel about…" I didn't let him finish.

"She's insane if she thinks that Harry's going to die. Crackpot…" Harry and Professor Lupin started to laugh at me. "It's not funny Harry!" I snapped glaring at him hatefully.

"Calm down I'm not going to die."

I nodded and gave him a small smile. I loved my big brother and I would never want to see anything bad happen to him.

I sipped my tea in peace. It was quite nice and it smelled delicious. Professor Lupin kept staring at us as if he wanted to tell us something but he chose not to.

"Anything worrying you, Harry?"

"No," Harry lied. I bump his shoulder as he drank his tea. The Grindylow came back out from the weeds and was brandishing a fist at him. "Yes," Harry said suddenly, putting his tea down on Professor Lupins desk. "You know that day we fought the Boggart?"

"Yes," Professor Lupin said slowly.

"Why didn't you let me fight it?" Harry asked abruptly.

Our Professor raised his eyebrows.

"I would have thought that was obvious, Harry," he said very surprised.

Harry was confused at this. He didn't deny stopping Harry from defeating the Boggart and that caused Harry to be taken aback. He was prepared for Professor Lupin to deny his question.

"Why?" Harry asked again.

"Well," Professor Lupin frowned slightly, "I assumed that if the Boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort."

I look to the floor I half expected it to be him. But he said his name! He said Lord Voldemort. He wasn't scared like the other adults we knew. I knew Professor Dumbledore wasn't afraid to say his name but hearing Professor Lupin say it was just a shock.

"Clearly, I was wrong," Professor Lupin said still frowning at Harry. "But I didn't think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialize in the staffroom. I imagined that people would panic."

"I didn't think of Voldemort," Harry spoke honestly. "I-I remember those Dementors."

I gave Harry a comforting squeeze.

"I see," Professor Lupin said thoughtfully. "Well, well…I'm impressed." He smiled slightly at the look of surprise on our faces. "That suggests that what you fear most of all is, fear. Very wise, Harry."

Harry drank more tea.

"So, you've been thinking that I didn't believe you capable of fighting the Boggart?" Professor Lupin asked Shrewdly.

"Well…yeah," Harry perked up a bit. "Professor Lupin, you know the Dementors…"

Harry was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," he called.

The door opened, in came Professor Snape. He was carrying a goblet, which was smoking faintly, and stopped at the sight or Harry, I noticed his eyes narrowing.

"Ah, Severus," Professor Lupin said smiling. "Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?"

"Hi Professor Snape," I call out happily. He nodded at me something in his eyes changed when he looked at me. I smile up at him I thought he was going to be going to Hogsmeade today as well at Professor McGonagall!

Professor Snape set down the smoking goblet, he was looking between the three of us.

"I was just showing Harry and Elizabeth my Grindylow," Professor Lupin said pleasantly, pointing at the tank.

"Fascinating," Professor Snape said without looking at the creature. "You should drink that directly, Lupin."

"Yes, yes, I will."

"I made an entire cauldronful," Professor Snape continued. "If you need more."

"I should probably have some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus."

"Not at all," Professor Snape said.

"Do you need help cleaning up Professor?" I asked curious if he needed me still. Professor Snape locked eyes with me as I stood.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Not at this moment Elizabeth, thank you though. I am going to be working on a few new recipes in the next few days that would require your assistance." I smiled brightly and nodded my head.

"I'd be delighted to help!" He nodded before walking away, shutting the door behind him.

I caught Harry staring at the goblet and smacked his arm. "Don't be rude." I hissed quietly. Harry blushed and looked away. Professor Lupin laughed at the two of us. "Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me," he said. Answering what Harry was thinking somewhat. "I have never been much of a potion brewer and this one is particularly complex." He picked up the goblet and sniffed it. "Pity sugar makes it useless," he added, taking a sip and shuddering.

"Why…?"

"I've been feeling a bit off-color," he said answering Harrys question finally. "This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it."

Professor Lupin took another sip and I grabbed Harry's hand tightly as a warning. He better not do anything or I swear I'll kick his arse.

"Professor Snape's very interested in the Dark Arts," Harry blurted out.

"Harry!"

"Really?" Professor Lupin said looking mildly interested as he took another gulp of potion.

"Some people reckon…"

"Harry, I swear." I warn glaring him down. Harry gulped at my stare.

"some people reckon he'd do anything to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job."

"Oh my god Harry! He's not a bad guy!" I snapped crossing my arms annoyed.

Professor Lupin drained the goblet and pulled a face.

"Disgusting," he said. "Well, Harry, Elizabeth, I'd better get back to work. See you at the feast later."

"Right," Harry said putting down his empty teacup.

The goblet was still smoking.

I was on the verge of ripping Harry's head off. I glare at him as we walked out of the office room. Professor Lupin chuckled to himself as soon as the door was closed and the muffled yelling could be heard toward Harry James Potter.

"There you go," Ron said. "We got as much as we could carry."

It was like a shower of brilliantly colored sweets fell on our laps. It was dusk, Ron and Hermione had just turned up in the common room, pink faced from the cold wind and looking as though they had the time of their lives.

"Thanks," Harry said, picking up a packet of tiny black Pepper Imps. "What's Hogsmeade like? Where did you go?"

By the sound of it, everywhere. Dervish and Banges, the wizarding equipment shop, Zonko's Joke Shop, into the Three Broomsticks for foaming mugs of hot butterbeer, and many places besides.

"The post office! About two hundred owls, all sitting on shelves, all color-coded depending on how fast you want your letter to get there!"

"Honeydukes has got a new kind of fudge; they were giving out free samples, there's a bit, look…"

"We think we saw an ogre, honestly, they got all sorts at the Three Broomsticks…"

"Wish we could have brought you some butterbeer, really warms you up…"

"What did you two do?" Hermione asked looking anxious. "Did you get any work done?"

"No," I shrugged when I spoke smiling at Hermione.

"Professor Lupin made us a cup of tea in his office. And then Snape came in…"

I listen as Harry told Ron and Hermione about the goblet and Ron's mouth fell open.

"Lupin drank it?" He gasped. "Is he mad?"

"Harry forgot to mention that he tried to make Professor Lupin think that his potion was poisoned!" I snapped glaring hatefully at my brother. I watched as he shifted away nervously.

"He probably did." Ron agreed with Harry.

"He isn't that bad!" I snapped glaring at Ron now. He shuddered in fear. Hermione nodded in agreement. "Honestly Ron, Professor Lupin trusts Professor Snape. He may not be my favorite teacher but he would never poison another teacher!"

"Exactly!" I snapped glaring at the two boys in front of me.

Hermione checked her watch.

"We'd better go down, you know, the feast'll be starting in five minutes." Hermione, Ron, Harry and I rushed through the portrait hole and into the crowd, they were still discussing about Professor Snape.

"But if he, you know," Hermione dropped her voice, glancing nervously around, "if he was trying to, to poison Lupin, he wouldn't have done it in front of Harry or Elizabeth especially."

"Yeah, maybe,"

"Hermione you're on their side?!" I asked shocked and hurt that she didn't trust me or my judgement on Professor Snape.

"Well, Professor Snape has been sneaky before…" she whispered nervously.

I let out a huff annoyance. I couldn't believe this.

The Great Hall had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candles filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant water snakes.

The food was amazing. I had never had anything so good. Even Ron and Hermione, they were full from Honeydukes sweets, had managed second helpings of everything. I saw Harry had kept glancing over at the staff table. No doubt checking on Professor Lupin. He was cheerful and as well as he ever did.

The feast finished with an entertainment provided by Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding; Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had a great success with reenactment of his own botched beheading.

Toward the end I could hear "The Dementors send their love, Potter!" I roll my eyes at Draco but laugh at something funny Ron said.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I followed the rest of the Gryffindor's along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it was jammed with students.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry and I tried peering over the heads in front of us. The portrait seemed to be closed.

"Let me through, please," Percy's voice came as he was bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password, excuse me! I'm Head Boy…"

Silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. I heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

"People's head turned; those at the back were standing on tiptoe.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, she had just arrived.

A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeting toward the portrait; the Gryffindor's squeezed together to let him through. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I moved closer to see what the trouble was.

"Oh, my…" Hermione grabbed my arm.

The Fat lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely. Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professor McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.

"We need to find her," Said Professor Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice.

It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" Professor Dumbledore said calmly, and Peeves' grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was not better than his cackle. "Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing." He added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," Peeves said with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

 **I'M DONE! IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER AND HOLY CRAP AM I PROUD THAT IT'S DONE. I'm so sorry it's taking me forever to write a chapter anymore. I've been working way too much, I also just finished school so I'm looking for a full-time job. I want to get out of this crappy part time job! I hope you liked this chapter it was killing me for a while. Please leave a review if you liked it because I love writing this but I get lazy. The more review I usually get the more I feel like I NEED to write the story. Anyway, later guys! See ya when I can get the next chapter up!**


	11. Grim Defeat

**Grim Defeat:**

It couldn't be true, could it? Sirius Black was in the castle. It's not possible. Insane! I tried my best to think of how this could happen. I just couldn't picture how Sirius Black could make his way into the castle! Hogwarts was supposed to be the safest place in the world!

Professor Dumbledore had sent all Gryffindor's back to the Great Hall, and ten minutes later the students of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Everyone looked confused.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore told us as Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick closed all doors into the hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, he was looking immensely proud and important. "Send word with one of the ghosts."

Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes. You'll be needing…" One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squishy purple sleeping bags.

"Sleep well," Professor Dumbledore said while closing the door behind him.

The hall immediately began to buzz excitedly; the Gryffindor's were telling the rest of the school what had just happened.

Draco didn't waste any time as he rushed over to where I was. "Lizzy!" He ditched his friends to talk with me. "Are you okay?"

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" Percy shouted. "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"

I groan annoyed with the smug look on his face. But he was right, and it kills me to agree with him. It actually killed me. "Sirius Black is here and he ended up scaring the Fat Lady away from our dorm." I gave him the story quickly.

"But Hogwarts is the safest place in the world. How did he manage to get past the Dementors?" I shrugged. I honestly had no idea.

"You have to be really careful Lizzy. He's…"

"I know, he's after me and my brother." He looked confused. "Mr. Weasley told us before we left. He nodded.

"C'mon Lizzy." I face Ron and nodded. "I'll talk to you tomorrow about this I swear." He frowned. "Go before you get in trouble." I ended up having to push Draco back toward his house. He already got enough problems hanging out with me.

I quickly ran over to Ron. Harry had grabbed me a sleeping bag and dragged it toward the corner.

"Do you think Black's still in the castle?" Hermione whispered anxiously.

"Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be," Ron whispered glancing around the Great hall and noticing that other students were doing the same.

"It's very lucky he picked tonight, you know," Hermione said as we climbed fully dressed into our sleeping bags and propped ourselves up on our elbows to talk. "The one night we weren't in the tower…"

"I reckon he's lost tract of time, being on the run," said Ron. "Didn't realize it was Halloween. Otherwise he'd have come bursting in here."

Hermione shuddered.

All around us people were asking the same question: "How did he get in?"

"Maybe he knows how to Apparate," said a Ravenclaw only a few feet away, "Just appear out of thin air, you know."

"Disguised himself, probably," said a Hufflepuff fifth year.

"He could have flown in," Dean Thomas suggested.

"Honestly, am I the only person who's ever bothered to read Hogwarts, a History?" Hermione said crossly at our small group.

"Probably," said Ron. "Why?"

"Because, you can't apparate on school grounds. The castle is protected with all sorts of enchantments to stop people entering in stealth." I explain from beside Harry. Hermione nodded.

"I'd love to see a disguise that could fool those Dementors. They're guarding every single entrance to the grounds. They'd have seen him fly in too. And Filch knows all the secret passages, they'll have them covered…" Hermione continued for me.

"The lights are going out now!" Percy shouted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!" I groan in annoyance.

"It's like the power went straight to his head."

The candles went out at once. The only light now came from the silvery ghosts, who were drifting about talking seriously to the prefects, and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was scattered with stars. What with that, and the whispering that still filled the hall, it felt like everyone was sleeping outside in a light wind. It was peaceful.

Once every hour, a teacher would reappear in the Hall to check that everything was quiet. Around three in the morning, when many students had finally fallen asleep, Professor Dumbledore came in. I couldn't sleep. I was too nervous. Sirius Black was in the school. He was coming after Harry and I. We were in serious trouble.

Professor Dumbledore was looking around for Percy. Percy was prowling between the sleeping bags, telling people off for talking. Percy was only a short way away from Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I. We quickly closed our eyes and pretended to be asleep when Professor Dumbledore's footsteps drew nearer.

"Any sign of him, Professor?" Percy asked in a whisper.

"No. All well here?"

"Everything under control, sir."

"Good. There's no point in moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow.

"And the Fat Lady, sir?"

"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her."

I heard the door to the hall creak open again and more footsteps.

"Headmaster?" It was Professor Snape. "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."

"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"

"All searched…"

"Very well, Severus. I didn't expect Black to linger."

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" Professor Snape asked.

"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."

This really isn't good. I couldn't believe this is happening. "You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before, ah, the start of term?" Professor Snape said.

"I do, Severus," Professor Dumbledore said and it sounded like he was warning Professor Snape to stop or something like that.

"It seems, almost impossible, that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed…"

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," Dumbledore said, and his tone made it very clear that the subject was closed. Professor Snape didn't reply. "I must go down to the Dementors," Professor Dumbledore said. "I said I would inform them when our search was complete."

"Didn't they want to help, sir?" Percy said.

"Oh yes," Dumbledore said coldly. "But I'm afraid no Dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am Headmaster." I shiver slightly snuggling deeper into my pillow.

Professor Dumbledore left the hall, walking quickly and quietly. Professor Snape stood there a moment longer before leaving as well. Turning on my side I look at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What was all that about?" Ron mouthed.

I wish I knew. I really did.

Over the next few days the school talked about nothing but Sirius Black. The theories about how he had entered the castle became wilder and wilder. Hannah Abbott, a girl from Hufflepuff, she spent most of our Herbology class telling anyone who'd listen that Black could turn into a flowering shrub.

The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat gray pony. It was the worst. Sir Cadogan spent half his time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking up ridiculous complicated passwords. He even changed them twice a day.

"He's a complete lunatic," said Seamus Finnigan angrily to Percy. "Can't we get anyone else?"

"None of the other pictures wanted the job," Percy had said. "Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer."

"We wouldn't be complaining if he didn't change the passwords twice a day! I can barely remember what he makes it!" I snapped from my seat.

"He's just being cautious."

"Well Head Boy. Try to make it easier on us. I have to write it down on a piece of paper and if I lose it and Black is still in the castle then it's on your head for not fixing it." I snapped walking away. I was scared to leave my dorm. I'm afraid I'll be locked out…again.

It also didn't help that everyone was watching Harry and I. Teachers found excuses to walk along corridors with us, and Percy was following Harry like a pompous guard dog. He tried but since we were twins and Harry could tolerate Percy more than I could I was able to ditch him and hang out with the twins.

 **With Harry:**

Professor McGonagall summoned Harry into her office, she had such a somber expression on her face that he thought someone must have died.

"There's no point hiding it from you any longer, Potter," She said in a very serious voice. "I know this will come as a shock to you, but Sirius Black…"

"I know, he's after me and my sister." Harry said wearily. "We heard Ron's dad telling his mum. Mr. Weasley works for the Ministry of Magic."

Professor McGonagall seemed very taken back. She stared at Harry for a moment or two, then said, "I see! Well, in that case, Potter, you'll understand why I don't think it's a good idea for you to be practicing Quidditch in the evenings. Out on the field with only your team members, it's very exposed, Potter…"

"We've got our first match on Saturday!" Harry said outraged. "I've got to train, Professor!"

Professor McGonagall considered him intently. Harry knew she was deeply interested in the Gryffindor team's prospects; it had been she, after all, who'd suggested him as Seeker in the first place, He waited, holding his breath.

"Hmm….." Professor McGonagall stood up and stared out the window at the Quidditch field, just visible through the rain. "Well…goodness knows, I'd like to see us win the Cup at last…but all the same, Potter… I'd be happier if a teacher were present. I'll ask Madam Hooch to oversee your training sessions."

The weather worsened steadily as the first Quidditch match drew nearer. Undaunted, the Gryffindor team was training harder than ever under the eye of Madam Hooch. Then, at their last training session before Saturday's match, Oliver Wood gave his team some unwelcome news.

"We're not playing Slytherin!" he told them, looking very angry. "Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff."

"Why?" Chorused the rest of the team.

"Flit's excuse is that their Seeker's arm's still injured." said Wood, grinding his teeth furiously. "But it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances…"

There had been strong winds and heavy raid all day, and as Wood spoke, they heard a distant rumble of thunder.

"There's nothing wrong with Malfoy's arm!" Harry said furiously. "He's faking it!"

"I know that, but we can't prove it," Wood said bitterly, "And we've been practicing all those moves assuming we're playing against Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style's quite different. "They've got a new Captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory…"

Angelina, Alicia, and Katie suddenly giggled.

"What?" Wood said frowning at the lighthearted behavior.

"He's that tall, good looking one, isn't he?" Angelina asked.

"Strong and silent," said Katie, and they started to giggle again.

"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together," said Fred impatiently. "I don't know why you're worried, Oliver, Hufflepuff is a pushover. Last time we played them, Harry caught the Snitch in about five minutes remember?"

"We were playing in completely different conditions!" Wood shouted, his eyes bulging slightly. "Diggory's put a very strong side together! He's an excellent Seeker! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep out focus! Slytherin is trying to wrong-foot us! We must win!"

"Oliver, calm down!" Fred said looking slightly alarmed. "We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. Seriously."

 **Elizabeth POV:**

It was the day before the big match. It was raining harder than ever, the winds were reaching a new howling point. Was worried for Harry. This was not a good condition to play in. He could get hurt! Inside the castle it was so dark inside the corridors and classrooms, so dark that extra torches and lanterns were lit. The Slytherin team was looking very smug indeed, and none more than Draco.

"Ah, if only my arm was feeling a bit better!" he sighed as the gale outside pounded on the windows.

I was worried over Harry, all he did was think about Quidditch, would constantly bother Harry while we were transferring classes. I tried getting him to leave but Oliver wouldn't let him. "I'll let Professor Lupin know Oliver's keeping you."

"Thanks Lizzy." I nodded and quickly left. Five minutes till class starts.

Quickly rushing inside I found my seat only not my Defense Professor. "Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Professor Lupin was feeling ill and has asked me to take over for him." I nodded in understanding. Few students watched confused.

"Oh Professor, Harry might be a little bit late, Oliver Wood keeps talking to Harry about the upcoming match and wouldn't let him leave." He nodded.

"Thank you for letting me know." I nodded walking back toward my seat.

"Seriously how can you two talk like that?" Ron asked completely serious.

I always ended up shrugging with a smile. I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because I did my work and I actually tried to get to know my teacher. Maybe I believed I try and help. He was basically a father to me. I loved Professor Snape. He was always looking out for me and he was worried about me, now that Sirius Black was on the loose and that he was in the castle.

Harry arrived ten minutes after class started.

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down." At least it wasn't fifty like last time.

But Harry didn't move. Ugh Harry!

"Where's Professor Lupin?" He asked.

"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," Professor Snape said with a smile. It was his I'm in charge now smile. "I believe I told you to sit down?"

Harry wouldn't move.

"What's wrong with him?"

Professor Snape's black eyes glittered.

"Nothing life threatening," he said looking as if he wished it was. "Five more points form Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you again, it will be fifty."

I couldn't risk him losing us any more points and quickly yanked his arm and threw him into his seat. "Can't you just sit down when he asked you to?" I whispered at my brother.

"Somethings up and I want to know what it is." He whispered back.

"Harry James Potter. We are in class. Now is not the time to snoop!" He was going to object but Professor Snape started talking.

"As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far…"

"Please sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas, and Grindylows," Hermione said quickly. "And we were just about to start…"

"Be quiet," Professor Snape said coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."

"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had." Dean Thomas said boldly, there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class. Snape looked more menacing than ever.

"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you, I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows. Today we shall discuss…"

Professor Snape was flicking through the textbook, to the very back chapter, he must have known we haven't covered.

"Werewolves."

"But sir," Hermione was unable to restrain herself. "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start Hinkypunks…"

"Miss Granger," Professor Snape said in a deadly calm voice. "I was under the impression that I am teaching your lesson, not you. And I'm telling you all to turn to page 394." He glanced around again. "All of you! Now!"

With many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen muttering, the class opened their books.

"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" Professor Snape Asked.

Everyone sat in motionless silence; everyone except Hermione, whose hand, as if so often did, had shot straight into the air.

"Anyone?" Professor Snape asked again, ignoring Hermione.

"Miss Potter." I gulped. I didn't know this. "Do you know the answer?" I frown "Uh... A werewolf transforms into the beast while a true wolf is constantly a wolf?"

"Partially correct. Two points from Gryffindor." I pouted but nodded.

He shook his head his hands behind his back as he spoke. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between…"

"We told you," Parvati suddenly said. "We haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on…"

"Silence!" Professor Snape snarled. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are."

"Please, sir," Hermione's had was still in the air. "The werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf…" he cut her off.

"That is the second time today you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," Professor Snape said coolly. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know it all."

Hermione went very red. I gasped slightly looking at my best friend watching as she lowered her hand, her gaze set on the floor and eyes full of tears. He couldn't have just said that. I knew Professor Snape could be cruel but…that was just uncalled for. Everyone in our class has called Hermione a know it all at least once to her. Ron told Hermione she was one at least twice a week and loudly. "You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?"

I fidget in my seat as Professor Snape grew closer. Slowly advancing on Ron.

"Detention, Weasley." Professor Snape said silkily, his face was very close to Ron's. "And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."

No one made a sound throughout the rest of the lesson. We sat and made note on werewolves from our textbook, while Professor Snape prowled up and down the row of desks, examining the work we had been doing with Professor Lupin.

"Very poorly explained…that is incorrect, the Kappa is more commonly found in Mongolia…Professor Lupin gave this eight out of ten? I wouldn't have given it three…"

When the bell rang at last, Professor Snape held us back.

"You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Weasley stay behind, we need to arrange your detention."

Ron grumbled as Harry, Hermione and I left the room with the rest of the class. I stood beside Hermione and held her hand. "Are you okay?" She nodded but wouldn't look up.

"Snape's never been like this with any of our other Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, even if he did want the job," Harry said to us. "Why's he got it in for Lupin? D'you think this is because of the Boggart?"

"I don't know," Hermione said pensively. "But I really hope Professor Lupin gets better soon…"

"Me too…"

"Aren't you the one who always defends him?" Harry snapped this time.

"He crossed the line this time alright? Are you happy? I hate seeing him treat Hermione like that. I don't know what you want from me Harry!"

"You're just always defending him that I wanted to make sure you knew what we're talking about." I could only roll my eyes.

"Can we do this later!" I snapped I didn't want to argue now.

"Fine."

"Thank you." Stupid brothers.

Ron caught up with us five minutes later, he was fuming!

"D'you know what that (Ron called Professor Snape something that made Hermione say "Ron!") is making me do? I've got to scrub out the bedpans in the hospital wing. Without magic! He was breathing deeply, his fists clenched. "Why couldn't Black have hidden in Snape's office, eh? He could have finished him off for us!"

After walking through the portrait hole Harry and I got back into our argument.

"How can you defend that monster of a person when all he does is torment his students and praise Slyhterin!"

"It's because you wrongfully accuse him for things he doesn't do. Jinxing your broom your first year while at the game? Not Professor Snape. Snape knew who the Heir of Slytherin was? Nope! Snape's trying to kill Professor Lupin. You come up crazy things that you know he can't possibly do when he's basically Professor Dumbledore's right hand man after Professor McGonagall."

"He is evil!"

"He's hurt!"

"No he isn't! He torments us because it gives him joy."

"You're insane!"

"And you always have to be right! You always have to take Malfoys side and Snapes side when you know they're horrible people. If you cared at all you'd see that."

If I cared? If I cared at all?! I'm done.

"You're such a jerk Harry! All I ever do is try to help you. I put up with your insane theories because I don't like you upset. I let you do whatever but you know what. Fine. I don't care about you. I also don't care that you're homework assignment that was seven scrolls long for Snapes class is done. I don't care that I end up staying up half the night worrying that you'll get sick and have to miss practice. I don't care that you don't eat and you end up feeling faint later in the day. I don't care at all."

He was about to yell back but I wouldn't let him.

"Good luck tomorrow on your game. I know that's all you really care about anyway." I storm up the stairs to the girls side and slam my door closed.

 **With Harry:**

Oliver Wood hurried over toward Harry. "Hey are you okay?" Hermione ran up the stairs.

"Fine."

"Look Harry, I know you and your sister are fighting but…"

"No offence, but I'm fine." Oliver held his hands up and backed away from the hostility.

Ron sat there waiting for Harry to speak. "Can you believe her?" Fred and George sat beside their brother and listened as Harry was about to rant.

"She always has to be right and thinks she knows what's best for me. She can be so annoying!" Ron shrugged.

Ginny walked over nervously.

"Is everything okay?" She noticed how Harry was tense and saw her friends argue before Lizzy ran up the stairs.

"Not now Ginny." Harry snapped.

"Hey Harry relax!" Fred called standing up. He wasn't going to let Harry yell at his sister because he was in a pissy mood.

"Gin, why don't you go and check on Lizzy, Harry needs to cool off." She nodded slowly before walking up the stairs.

"You know Lizzy worries over you right?" Ron said to Harry, bringing his attention back on him.

"Of course I know that." He snapped.

"Did you also know that she's jealous of you?" George asked this time. A frown gracing his handsome features.

"What are you talking about?" Harry groaned annoyed. There was no way Lizzy would be jealous of him. They were best friends.

"Well think about it. You're always off with Ron and Hermione or practicing Quidditch. She's in the library. Sure she hangs out with us every now and then but not as much anymore." Fred answered.

"Also what with Sirius Black getting into Hogwarts she's terrified. Terrified something might happen to you." George continued.

"How do you know this?" Ron and Harry asked this time.

"She's told us. She's got a lot of worries in that head of hers." Fred said with a soft smile. "Why do you think we like her so much? She cares about every one of her friends. She knows how Snape treats you guys. Why do you think she goes to the dungeon's every day to clean manually?"

"Because she likes to?" Harry and Ron said together. Fred and George rolled their eyes and smacked both boys heads.

"To stay on his good side. When on Snapes good side she can ask her questions and get good answers without being yelled at."

Fred pulled out a book and opened it up. George tapped the picture and it started moving. "What spell is that?"

"Shush and watch. Here we have a random student walking over to Snape and asking him questions. You see the vein start to bulge in his head? That means he's getting mad." The crude drawing of Professor Snape then proceeded to chomp the students head off with his razor sharp teeth.

"Now lets see what happens when Lizzybear goes and talks to Professor Snape about something that makes her upset.

The drawing showed a badly drawn Elizabeth Potter walking up to Snape tears falling as she spoke to him. Instead of biting the characters head off he patted her head and led her to office where he proceeded to do whatever it took to make her better. In the end he grabbed a bad picture version of Harry and gave him a good grade. Drawn Elizabeth perked up immediately and hugged him tightly. Picture Snape wiped a bit of sweat off his head.

"See? He'll do what he can to make her feel better. It took her three years to get her in that position."

"But he took house points from her earlier today for getting an answer wrong." Ron said still not convinced.

"Do you want people to know you're Snape's favorite? Him taking points away means he's treating her like the rest but later in the day you will the two chatting like old chums. See?"

The picture came to life again and it showed Snape take house points away and then later Pictures Elizabeth and Snape talking about books.

"See still one of his favorites but treating her like he would the next student."

Harry woke extremely early the next morning; so early that it was still dark. For a moment he thought the roaring of the wind had woken. Then he felt a cold breeze on the back of his neck and sat bolt upright, Peeves the Poltergeist had been floating next to him, blowing hard in his ear.

"What did you do that for?" Harry asked furiously. Peeves puffed out his cheeks, blew hard, and zoomed backwards out of the room cackling.

Harry fumbled for his alarm clock and looked at it. It was half past four. Cursing Peeves, he rolled over and tried to get back to sleep, but it was very difficult, now that he was awake, to ignore the sounds of the thunder rumbling overhead, the pounding of the wind against the castle walls, and the distant creaking of the trees in the Forbidden Forest. In a few hours he would be out on the Quidditch field, battling through that gale. Finally he gave up any thought of more sleep, got up, dressed, picked up his Nimbus Two Thousand, and walked quietly out of the dormitory.

As Harry opened the door, something brushed against his leg. He bent down just in time to grab Crookshanks by the end of his bushy tail and drag him outside.

"You know, I reckon Ron was right about you," Harry told Crookshanks suspiciously. "There are plenty of mice around this place, go and chase them. Go on." He added, nudging Crookshanks down the spiral staircase with his foot. "Leave Scabbers alone."

The noise of the storm was even louder in the common room. Harry knew better than to think the match would be canceled; Quidditch matches weren't called off for trifles like thunderstorms. Nevertheless, he was starting to feel very apprehensive. Wood had pointed out Cedric Diggory to him in the corridor; Diggory was a fifth year and a lot bigger than Harry. Seekers were usually light and speedy, but Diggory's weight would be an advantage in this weather because he was less likely to be blown off course.

Harry whiled away the hours until dawn in front of the fire, getting up every now and then to stop Crookshanks from sneaking up the boy's staircase again. At long last Harry thought it must be time for breakfast, so he headed through the portrait hole alone.

"Stand and fight, you mangy cur!" yelled Sir Cadogan.

"Oh, shut up," Harry yawned.

He revived a bit over a large bowl of porridge, and by the time he'd started on toast the rest of the team had turned up.

"It's going to be a tough one," Wood said. He wasn't eating anything.

"Stop worrying, Oliver," Alicia said soothingly, "we don't mind a bit of rain."

But it was considerably more than a bit of rain. Such was the popularity of Quidditch that the whole school turned out to watch the match as usual, but they ran down the lawns toward the Quidditch field, heads bowed against the ferocious wind, umbrellas being whipped out of their hands as they went. Just before he entered the locker room, Harry saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle laughing and pointing at him from under an enormous umbrella on their way to the stadium.

The team changed into their scarlet robes and waited for Wood's usual pre-match pep talk, but it didn't come. He tried to speak several times, made an odd gulping noise, then shook his head hopelessly and beckoned them to follow him.

The wind was so strong that they staggered sideways as they walked out onto the field. If the crowd was cheering, they couldn't hear it over the fresh rolls of thunder. Rain was splattering over Harry's glasses. How on earth was he going to see the snitch in this?

The Hufflepuffs were approaching from the opposite side of the field, wearing canary yellow robes. The Captains walked up to each other and shook hands; Diggory smiled at Wood but Wood now looked as though he had lockjaw and merely nodded. Harry saw Madam Hooch's mouth for words, "Mount Your Brooms." He pulled his right foot out of the mud with a squelch and swung it over his Nimbus Two Thousand. Madam Hooch put her whistle to her lips and gave it a blast that sounded shrill and distant. They were off.

Harry rose fast, but his Nimbus was swerving slightly with the wind. He held it as steady as he could and turned, squinting into the rain.

Within five minutes Harry was soaked to his skin and frozen, hardly able to see his teammates, let alone the tiny Snitch. He flew backward and forward across the field past blurred red and yellow shapes with no idea what was happening in the rest of the game. He couldn't hear the commentary over the wind. The crowd was hidden beneath a sea of cloaks and battered umbrellas. Twice Harry came very close to being unseated by a Bludger; his vision was so clouded by the rain on his glasses he hadn't seem them coming.

He lost track of time. It was getting harder and harder to hold his broom straight. The sky was getting darker, as though night had decided to come early. Twice Harry nearly hit another player, without knowing where it was a teammate or opponent; everyone was now so wet, and the rain so thick, he could hardly tell them apart.

With the first flash of lightning came the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle; Harry could just see the outline of Wood through the thick rain, gesturing him to the ground. The whole team splashed down in the mud.

"I called for time-out!" Wood roared at his team. "Come on, under here…"

They huddled at the edge of the field under a large umbrella; Harry took off his glasses and wiped them hurriedly on his robes.

"Whats the score?"

"We're fifty points up," said Wood, "but unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night."

"I've got no chance with these on," Harry said exasperatedly, waving his glasses.

At that very moment, Hermione appeared at his shoulder; he was holding her cloak over her head and was, inexplicably, beaming.

"I have an idea, Harry! Give me your glasses, quick!"

He handed them to her and as the team watched in amazement, Hermione tapped them with her wand and said "Impervius!"

"There!" she said handing them back to Harry. "They'll repel water!"

"Wood looked as though he could have kissed her.

"Brilliant!" he called hoarsely after her as she disappeared into the crowd. "Okay team, lets go for it!"

Hermione's spell had done the trick. Harry was still numb with cold, still wetter than he'd ever been in his life, but he could see. Full of fresh determination, he urged his broom through the turbulent air, staring in every direction for the Snitch, avoiding a Bludger, ducking beneath Diggory, who was searching in the opposite direction.

There was another clap of thunder, followed immediately by forked lightning. This was getting more and more dangerous. Harry needed to get the Snitch quickly.

He turned, intending to head back toward the middle of the field, but at that moment, another flash of lightning illuminated the stands, and Harry saw something that distracted him completely, the silhouette of an enormous shaggy black dog, clearly imprinted against the sky, motionless in the topmost, empty row of seats.

Harry's numb hands slipped on the broom handle and his Nimbus dropped a few feet. Shaking his sodden bangs out of his eyes, he squinted back into the stands. The dog had vanished.

"Harry! Came Woods anguished yell from the Gryffindor goal posts. "Harry behind you!"

Harry looked wildly around. Cedric Diggory was pelting up the field, and a tiny speck of gold was shimmering in the rain filled air between them…

With a jolt of panic, Harry threw himself flat to the broom handle and zoomed toward the Snitch.

"Come on!" He growled at his Nimbus as the rain whipped his face. "Faster!"

But something odd was happening. An eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar. It was as though someone had turned off the sound, as though Harry had suddenly gone deaf, what was going on?

And then a horribly familiar wave of cold swept over him, inside him, just as he became aware of something moving on the field below.

Before he had time to think, Harry had taken his eyes off the Snitch and looked down.

At least a hundred Dementors, their hidden faces pointing up at him, were standing beneath him. It was as though freezing water were rising in his chest, cutting at his insides. And then he heard it again…someone was screaming, screaming inside his head…a woman.

"Not them! Not my babies! Please no!"

"Stand aside you silly girl…stand aside, now…"

"Not them, please no, take me, kill me instead-"

Numbing, swirling white mist was filling Harry's brain. What was he doing? Why was he flying? He needed to help her. She was going to die. She was going to be murdered.

He was falling, falling through the icy mist.

"Not Harry! Please not Elizabeth! Have mercy…have mercy…"

A shrill voice was laughing, the woman was screaming, and Harry knew no more.

"Lucky the ground was so soft."

"I thought he was dead for sure."

"But he didn't even break his glasses."

Harry could hear the voices whispering, but they made no sense whatsoever. He didn't have a clue where he was, or how he'd got there, or what he'd been doing before he got there. He could hear soft sobbing and there was a light pressure on his left hand. All he knew was that every inch of him was aching as though it had been beaten.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life."

Scariest…the scariest thing…hooded black figures…cold…screaming.

Harry's eyes snapped open. He was lying in the hospital wing. They Gryffindor Quidditch team, spattered with mud from head to foot, was gathered around his bed. Ron, Hermione, and Lizzy were also there, looking as though they'd just climbed out of a swimming pool.

"Harry!" said friend, who looked extremely white underneath, the mud. "How're you feeling?"

It was as though Harry's memory was on fast forward. The lightning, the Grim, the Snitch, and the Dementors.

"What happened?" he said, sitting up so suddenly that they all gasped.

"You fell off," Fred said. "Must've been, what, fifty feet?"

"We thought you'd died," Alicia said. She was shaking.

Hermione made a small, squeaky nose. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot. Elizabeth retracted her hand from her brothers.

"But the match," Harry said. "What happened? Are we doing a replay?"

 _'Of course he only cares about the game. He almost died and that's all he cares about.'_ Elizabeth thought sadly. She forced her face to remain calm. Not to say anything.

"We didn't…lose?"

"Diggory got the Snitch," said George. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square…even Wood admits it."

"Where is Wood?" Harry asked suddenly realizing he wasn't there.

"Still in the showers," Fred said. "We think he's trying to drown himself."

"Harry put his face to his knees, his hands gripping his hair. Fred grabbed his shoulder and shook it roughly.

"C'mon, Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before."

"There had to be one time you didn't get it," said George.

"It's not over yet," said Fred. "We lost by a hundred points."

"Right? So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin…"

"Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points," George said.

"But if they beat Ravenclaw…"

"No way, Ravenclaw is too good. But if Slytherin loses against Hufflepuff…"

"It all depends on the points, a margin of a hundred either way…"

Harry lays there, not saying a word. They had lost. For the first time ever, he had lost a Quidditch match.

After ten minutes or so, Madam Pomfrey came over to tell the team to leave him in peace.

"We'll come and see you later," Fred told him. "Don't beat yourself up. Harry, you're still the best Seeker we've ever had."

The team trooped out, trailing mud behind them. Madam Pomfrey shut the door behind them, looking disapproving. Ron, Hermione, and Elizabeth moved nearer to Harry's bed.

"Dumbledore was really angry," Hermione said in a quaking voice. "I've never seen him like that before. He ran onto the field as you fell, waved his wand, and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground. Then he whirled his wand at the Dementors. Shot silver stuff at them. They left the stadium right away...He was furious they'd come onto the grounds. We heard him -"

"Then he magicked you onto a stretcher," said Ron. "And walked up to school with you floating on it. Everyone thought you were..." Elizabeth cringed not wanting to think about her brother being dead. She knew something was happening up there before he fell. A woman was screaming. All Elizabeth knew was that her skull was killing her.

Ron's voice faded, but Harry hardly noticed. He was thinking about what the Dementors had done to him...about the screaming voice. He looked up and saw Ron and Hermione looking at him so anxiously that he quickly cast around for something matter-of-fact to say. Elizabeth was looking away from Harry staring at the ground. She was biting her lip again.

"Did someone get my Nimbus?"

Ron and Hermione looked quickly at each other. Elizabeth cringed yet again.

"Er -"

"What?" said Harry, looking from one to the other.

"Well...when you fell off, it got blown away," said Hermione hesitantly.

"And?"

"And it hit - it hit - oh, Harry - it hit the Whomping Willow."

Harry's insides lurched. The Whomping Willow was a very violent tree that stood alone in the middle of the grounds.

"And?" he said, dreading the answer.

"Well, you know the Whomping Willow," said Ron. "It - it doesn't like being hit."

"Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came around," said Hermione in a very small voice.

Slowly, she reached down for a bag at her feet, turned it upside down, and tipped a dozen bits of splintered wood and twig onto the bed, the only remains of Harry's faithful, finally beaten broomstick.

 **So that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. Elizabeth and Harry having their first big fight in a while. Hope that turns out okay. Sorry it's been a while. I wrote the most of this chapter while at work.**


	12. The Marauders Map Part 1

**Sorry! I've been busy and I'm not proud of it. I'm doing this as a two parter because there's just so much to write and I've been very lazy. I'm not going to lie. If you've stayed with me this far I'm so sorry I haven't updated. There is no excuse. Please forgive me.**

 **The Marauders Map:**

Harry was still in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey made it perfectly clear that Harry should spend the rest of the weekend in bed resting. Harry didn't seem to mind, though he wouldn't let her throw away the remnants of his Nimbus Two Thousand. That was his first broom. He'd won every game on that broom.

It was clear that Harry was heartbroken over losing the game, especially his broom.

I didn't want to visit Harry. He made it very clear that he didn't want to see me. He almost dies and he's still mad at me. I didn't know what to do. Hagrid told me it would be okay in the end and to give him time, Hermione and Ron said they would talk to him about it, and Fred and George were trying to cheer me up.

"Lizzy lets go for a walk." Fred says smiling down at me now.

"I'm okay. You guys don't need to try and cheer me up I'm fine." They glance at each other. I put on my best face and smile up at them. "Trust me I'm okay. I'm just going to go to the library and do some homework. I'll talk to you two alter."

They weren't happy with that answer, but they nodded.

"Okay, but seriously we're here if you need us."

"We'll always be here for you."

I wave bye with a smile on my face before leaving the dormitory. I walk past students and teachers. Professor Lupin was walking in the same direction as me. He still looked sick. Paler than normal. His hair a mess, it looked like no matter how hard he tried to fix it, it just wouldn't stay in place.

"Evening Elizabeth, you off to see Harry?" I look up at him forcing a smile. "I was just headed to the library, Harry has enough visitors. I'll see him when he gets out." Professor Lupin frowned. "You know Elizabeth you can see him. He is your brother and I'm sure he would be thrilled to see you."

I shake my head.

"No, we got into a fight the night before the match and he's still mad at me." He gave a soft comforting smile. "What was the fight about?"

"Something stupid is all." He nodded. "Would you care to join me for a cup of tea? I know when my spirits are down a nice cup of tea makes me feel much better." I shrugged following him to his office where he made us two cups.

His office was nice and warm. Much nicer than outside in the halls. It was still raining but thankfully not as bad as the match.

"How're you feeling?"

"Fine,"

He shook his head. "That isn't what I meant Elizabeth," Handing me my tea. I stare at the desk and force a smile to my lips. "I'm okay, really. I'm just worried about Harry is all." Professor Lupin pulled out some chocolate and slid it over toward me.

"I figure Chocolate always makes everything better." He explained at my curious look.

I nodded and bit off a small chunk. "I wouldn't be too worried over Harry, he is in Madam Pomfrey's care. She's one of the best healers here at Hogwarts." I nodded in agreement.

It was silent between us. I didn't know what to talk about.

"What was this fight about if you don't mind me asking?" He was genially worried about me.

"Professor Snape…" he nodded looking away as if already been through this conversation before. "Harry doesn't like him."

"No, he absolutely hates him." He chuckled to himself. Stuck in a memory of sorts with that far off look. "I bet he hates you spending your free time with him as well." He said finally meeting my eye.

I found myself smiling a bit. "You could say that. Everyone finds it weird that I use my free time to help Professor Snape."

He nodded as if understanding everything completely now. "Don't fret too much Elizabeth, if Harry is anything like your father he should calm down soon enough." He knew my father?

I wasn't going to question it. Basically, everyone knew my parents in snippets. He must have been one of them who knew my parents briefly. But that look in his eyes were telling me something different. Maybe he was close to my parents.

"I hope so, it's tough not talking to Harry."

"Of course, it is. You two have been through hell and back. I only hope that the end of your troubles is this. I also know from what I've seen is that Harry would do almost anything to protect you." I didn't know what to say. I knew Harry would help me if I asked him. I just wanted Harry to be better right now.

"Try not to worry, everything will be fine." He said calmly. I smile up at Professor Lupin and nodded. We chatted for a bit longer before I left to the hospital wing. I needed to see Harry. Walking in just as the Quidditch team decided to leave Fred and George gave me a hug before I could walk in.

Ron and Hermione were talking to Harry smiling and chatting about something to get Harry's mind off the match.

"Hey…"

Harry stared down at me a frown on his lips. "Hey."

Ron and Hermione looked around nervously. "We'll be back we're going to uh, get some food." Hermione said sensing the awkward tension between the two of us.

"Yeah, mate. Want us to bring you anything?" Harry shook his head and they were gone.

Neither Harry nor I spoke for the first moment. I was shifting for a bit before I spoke up. "How're you feeling?" He looked away. "Better than before."

It was quiet again. I couldn't take this silence. "I'm sorry we fought." He stared at me now. "I'm sorry you lost, I-I…" his hand grabbed mine.

"I'm sorry." Now I was confused.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you like I did. I was mad and you didn't deserve it." He said softly. He was looking away but he wouldn't let go of my hand. "I didn't mean anything I said. You're the best sister a guy could ask for."

Taking a seat beside him I felt myself start to be happy. "Do you need me to get you anything? Professor Lupin wanted me to give this to you." I quickly pulled out a chocolate bar. "Professor Lupin must really like chocolate." We laughed together. It was nice to be with him again. I missed my brother.

"It's really strange, he seemed fine when I saw him today. He looked sick but he was well enough to be walking around the castle." Harry nodded thinking it over. He didn't want to get into another fight but I could tell he was thinking of the potion Professor Lupin drank the other day.

"Maybe he was just under the weather." We decided to shrug it off…I thought back to the match. He was really upset about it. More than usual. This was his first lost but something happened up there. "Harry…something happened up there…right?"

Harry hesitated. "Yeah…" He was trying to explain it. "I haven't told anyone about what happened. They just know the Dementors were up there." I nodded looking him over waiting patiently for him.

"I saw the Grim up there." I didn't believe in the grim but Harry was actually scared up there. But giving the occurrences that happened this year…it's hard to not think something's after you. He almost died! Falling fifty feet off his broomstick. He might have gotten spooked by the Dementors and tried to escape. But then he flew away; could that have caused him to get attacked….right? There wasn't really a Grim right?

No. No one was going to hurt my brother. I'd make sure of it. He wasn't in this alone. I wasn't going to be scared anymore. I couldn't.

"That's not all..." I looked at him confused. "I heard… I heard mom…I heard her screaming in my head. Begging for us to be spared…I keep hearing her screaming…The Dementors…when they're around I hear her screaming. Begging for us to be saved." He was taking his time, thinking of the right way to tell me I guess.

He heard our mother screaming. That's what the dementors were making him remember. I knew the match would take a turn for the worst, but I didn't think…I wasn't sure what would happen.

"Harry…"

"I keep hearing Voldemort laughing as he kills her. I can't sleep…every time I try, I hear her screaming."

"Oh Harry…" he gave a forced smile. Scooting over so I could sit with him. I did right away and hugged him. He needed one.

"I'm so sorry." We stayed like that for who knows how long. But when Ron and Hermione returned they were happy.

Around six Madam Pomfrey told everyone they had to leave.

Monday morning Harry was back in class and he seemed happier that way.

The only problem was Draco kept taunting Harry. He had just taken his bandages off, and his way of celebrating having both arms again by doing spirited imitations of Harry falling off his broom. It wasn't something to taunt. He could have died! I couldn't take it anymore. "Will you knock it off!" I snapped during the middle of potions. Professor Snape looked up from his desk to see what was going on.

"Miss Potter." Professor Snape warned.

"Sorry Professor but I cannot focus on the lesson with him making those imitations of Harry falling off his broom!" I growled out. Draco smirked still happy Gryffindor lost. "I didn't know near death experiences was a sort of joke." Harry looked down at his desk. He didn't want to be the center of attention right now.

Professor Snape sighed shaking his head "Five points from Slytherin. No more disruptions." Professor Snape snarled it wasn't much but at least it shut Draco up. After Potions was lunch. Ron threw his arm around my shoulder pulling me into a hug. "Someone had to shut Malfoy up."

"You didn't have to do that Lizzy." Harry said softly. "I wasn't paying him much attention anyway."

"He shouldn't have done it in the first place! You could have died Harry! That isn't something to put off lightly. He should be expelled!" Hermione spoke, shaking her head. Some of her bushy hair flew around as she sat down.

"Just think how amazing Hogwarts would be without Draco Malfoy." Ron said a faraway look etched on his face. The thought was like a fantasy. It was a wonderful thought, but everyone knew Draco Malfoy would still be here.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was next. I was actually worried Professor Snape was going to teach again. I didn't want to see the same thing happen again. "If Snape's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again, I'm skiving off," Ron promised. "Check who's in there, Hermione."

Neither Ron nor Harry wanted to be seen if it was Snape. Hermione peered around the classroom door.

"It's okay!" My heart calmed tremendously. Today would be a good class.

Professor Lupin was back at work. It certainly looked as though he was sick. His old robes were hanging more loosely on him and there were dark circles under his eyes; yet he still smiled at his class as we took our seats. It wasn't long before everyone burst with their complaints.

"It's not fair, he was only filling in, why should he give us homework?"

"We don't know anything about werewolves two rolls of parchment?!"

"Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?" Professor Lupin asked frowning slightly. The babble broke out again.

"Yes, but he said we were really behind he wouldn't listen…"

"-two rolls of parchment!"

Professor Lupin smiled softly at the look of indignation on everyone's face.

"Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to write the essay."

"Oh no," Hermione looked very disappointed. "I've already finished it!" I was halfway done but it wasn't a shocker that Hermione was already done.

The lesson was enjoyable like always. We learned about a Hinkypunk. Professor Lupin let us pass around a glass box containing a Hinkypunk. It was a little one legged creature who looked as though he were made of wisps of smoke, rather frail and harmless looking.

"Lures travelers into bogs," Professor Lupin said. I quickly underlined that part in my notes. "You notice the lantern dangling from his hand? Hops ahead, people follow the light, then…"

The Hinkypunk made a horrible squelching noise against the glass.

When the bell rang everyone gathered up their things and headed for the door. "Wait a moment, Harry," Professor Lupin called. "I'd like a word." Harry glanced at Ron, Hermione, and me. I shrugged.

"We'll see you outside." I told him with a smile.

 **With Harry:**

Harry doubled back and watched Professor Lupin covering the Hinkypunk's box with a cloth. "I heard about the match," Professor Lupin said turning back to his desk and starting to a pile of books into his briefcase. "And I'm sorry about your broomstick. Is there any chance of fixing it?"

"No, the tree smashed it to bits." Harry said heartbrokenly.

Professor Lupin gave out a sigh. "They planted the Whomping Willow the same year that I arrived at Hogwarts. People used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk. In the end, a boy named Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye, and we were forbidden to go near it. No broomstick would have a chance."

Harry wondered if he heard that he and Ron flew the Weasley car into the Whomping Willow the year before.

"Did you hear about the Dementors too?" Harry was having difficulty saying that. He hated the Dementors.

Professor Lupin looked at him quickly. "Yes, I did. I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry. They have been growing restless for some time, furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds…I suppose they were the reason you fell?"

"Yes," Harry hesitated. He wanted to know why they affect him so much. It bubbled inside him until he couldn't hold back. "Why? Why do they affect me like that? Am I just…?"

"It has nothing to do with weakness," Professor Lupin said sharply. "The Dementors affect you worse than the others because there are horrors in your past that the others don't have."

A ray of wintery sunlight fell across the classroom, illuminating Professor Lupin's gray hairs and the lines on his young face.

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, the glory of decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them. Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself…soulless and evil. You'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences in your life. And the worst that happened to you, Harry, is enough to make anyone fall off their broom. You have nothing to feel ashamed of."

"When they get near me…" Harry stared at Professor Lupin's desk, his throat felt tight. "I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum."

Professor Lupin made a sudden movement as if he were about to grip Harry's shoulder but thought against it. It was silent for a while before Harry spoke up again.

"Why did they have to come to the match?" Harry asked bitterly.

"They're getting hungry," Professor Lupin said coolly, shutting his brief case with a snap. "Dumbledore won't let them in the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up…I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch field. All the excitement, emotions running high, it was their idea of a feast."

"Azkaban must be terrible," Harry muttered. Professor Lupin nodded grimly.

"The fortress is set on a tiny island, way out to sea, but they don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're all trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheery thought. Most of them go mad within weeks."

"But Sirius Black escaped from them," Harry said slowly. "He got away…"

Professor Lupin jolted in surprise causing his briefcase to slip off his desk. He had to stoop quickly to catch it. The thought of his old friend. Alone in Azkaban…wrongly accused. Sirius would never do such a thing to his friends. He would have died than tell Voldemort where Lily and James Potter were. He begged Dumbledore to believe him. Begged anyone to believe him but still Sirius was locked up. His best friend. Wrongly accused and suffering for it.

Thankfully Harry wasn't paying as close attention to Professor Lupin. Stuck in his own thoughts about the Dementors.

"Yes," He said straightening up, "Black must have found a way to fight them. I wouldn't have believed it possible…Dementors are supposed to drain a wizard of his powers if he is left with them too long…"

"You made that Dementor on the train back off," Harry said suddenly.

"There are…certain defense one can use," Professor Lupin said. "But there was only one Dementor on the train. The more there are, the more difficult it becomes to resist."

"What defenses?" Harry asked at once. "Can you teach me?" Harry was willing to do anything to keep the Dementors off his back. They were constantly attacking it seemed to be him. If he could find a way to fight back then of course he would jump at the chance to learn it.

"I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting Dementors, Harry, quite the contrary…"

"But if the Dementors come to another Quidditch match, I need to be able to fight them…"

Lupin looked into Harry's determined face and saw nothing but James. Remus hesitated before nodded. "Well…alright. I'll try and help. But it'll have to wait until next term, I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays. I chose a very inconvenient time to fall ill."

Harry quickly agreed. "How are you and Elizabeth fairing. We spoke briefly, and it had me concerned for the two of you."

Harry smiled sadly. "It was a stupid fight…we're better now. We usually can't stay mad at each other for too long." Lupin nodded pleased to know they were okay again.

"Well, that's wonderful. I won't hold you back any longer. I'm sure your friends are getting awfully worried."

With the promise of anti-dementor lessons from Professor Lupin, the thought that Harry might never have to hear his mother's death again, and the fact that Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff in their Quidditch match at the end of November, Harry's mood took a definite upturn. Gryffindor was not out of the running after all, although they could not afford to lose another match. Wood worked his team as hard as ever in the chilly haze of rain that persisted into December.


	13. The Marauders Map Part 2

The Hogsmeade trip was coming faster than everyone could believe. Everyone was excited to go run around the small town looking through the shops, getting lots of candies and trinkets for Christmas. It didn't help Harry or Elizabeth that the sky had cleared and the grounds were covered in a beautiful frost. Professor Flitwick had been decorating his classroom with all sorts of shimmering lights. Actually, they were fairies. How he was able to get fairies in the classroom to flutter around would always amaze me.

Ron and Hermione were staying with us again this year for Christmas. Ron said it was because he couldn't stand two weeks alone with Percy and Hermione kept saying that she needed to use the library. Though Harry and I knew that it was a bunch of excuses just to keep them company over the holiday, we couldn't be more grateful. They truly were wonderful friends.

If you'd have asked Harry and I a few years ago before we even knew what magic was that we'd be in one of the finest schools in the wizarding world and we'd have amazing friends who would do anything for us, I'd have to say you were crazy. But here they were. Being amazing.

Harry and I walked Hermione and Ron to the meeting point for everyone who would be going to Hogsmeade. "We won't be gone long, want us to grab anything for you?" Hermione asked holding my hands. Hermione and Ron were wrapped up tight with their scarves, mittens, and cloaks magically enhanced to keep them warm during the cold trek.

"Yeah we could grab you more sweets from Honeydukes!" Ron called huddled close to Harry for extra warmth.

Harry and I both looked at one another and forced a smile for our friends "We'll be fine. We're probably going to go off doing something to amuse ourselves." Harry assured even though like myself we wanted to go off with the group. See the wonders that was Honeydukes, have a butterbeer with our best friends and laugh over something silly.

"We'll see you when you get back." I called pulling Hermione into a hug. Hermione and Ron quickly caught up with the group glancing back every so often to wave and give a sympathetic smile. They too wished we could go.

Harry and I waved from our spot, watching everyone leave to enjoy the town. It was getting harder and harder to watch them leave. Being the only third years stuck behind, having to watch and listen to everyone talk about Hogsmeade. It was just sad.

The castle was quiet as the two of us walked back to Gryffindor Tower. Neither Harry or I wanted to speak, just mull over our thoughts. Unfortunately so lost in thought I didn't expect to feel two sets of hands launch my body backwards into the warm embrace of my favorite twins.

"Hey Brighteyes," Fred called smirking victoriously.

"Psst! Harry!" George called.

I watched my brother turn around confused. I watched him glance around till he caught sight of us. He looked even more confused staring at the three of us. Looking at the twins and somewhat used to seeing Fred and George attack his sister, it was still strange to see them both holding her back by her arms.

"What are you doing? How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked walking toward the humpback one eyed witch statue.

"We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go," Fred called with a mysterious wink. Harry gave me a 'What are they up to?' look and I could only give him the 'no idea whats going on look'. Because I didn't. I haven't hung out with the twins as much as I'd have liked to. But they were busy and I could understand that.

"Come in here…" Fred nodded toward the empty classroom to the left of us. Harry followed behind Fred and George who practically dragged me in that classroom. George let me go and went for the door. Closing it as quietly as he could before facing Harry and myself beaming excitedly.

Fred released my arm and went to wrap his long arm around my shoulders.

"Early Christmas present for you Harry." Fred grinned down at him. "You'll have to share with Brighteyes though." Fred reminded Harry as he pulled out something from his cloak lying it on the desks. It was just a large worn piece of parchment paper. Nothing was written on it.

Having known Fred and George for three years I knew it either had to be something really good or just a prank. "Uh…thanks guys…" I couldn't help mutter staring at the parchment paper.

"Whats that supposed to be?"

"This, Harry, is the secret of our success," George answered patting the parchment fondly.

"It's a wrench, giving it to you," Fred sighed "but we decided last night, your needs greater than ours."

Our needs? What does that mean? I wished I knew what was going on through their heads! "Anyway, we know it by heart," George said excitedly again. "We bequeath it to you. We don't really need it anymore."

"What do I need with a bit of old parchment?" Harry asked even more confused than he had been. Fred and George gasped horrified. Fred reached up placing his hands over my ears trying to block the words from entering my ears…maybe? I don't know the twins were weird.

"A bit of old parchment!" Fred cried through his grimace, feeling as if Harry had slapped him across the face. "Explain, George."

"Well… when we were in our first year, young, carefree, and innocent…" Harry snorted to himself. Fred and George innocent? Year right. Fred's hands moved from my ears finally opting to resting them on my shoulders again.

"Well, more innocent than we are now. We got into a spot of bother with Filch."

"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason…" I snickered to myself of course. "I wonder why it upset him so much!" I called smiling to myself thinking of a young Fred and George.

"Right? We have no idea, anyway he had hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual, detention, disembowelment, and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked confiscated and highly dangerous."

"Don't tell me…" Harry started to grin now.

"Well, what would you have done?" Fred asked smirking to himself. "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed this." Fred motioned to the parchment paper.

"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know." George said staring at the parchment happily, most likely thinking of all the mischief he made over the years with it. "We reckon Filch never found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."

"And you know how to work it?"

"Oh yes," Fred's smirk grew. "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school."

"How long did it take for you to learn how to work it?" I couldn't help ask, my eyes trained on the worn paper. Not sure how this could be dangerous.

"About a month. We worked day and night with it then boom. It revealed itself!" George explained this time. Both boys were extremely excited waiting for Harry to realize how amazing their gift truly was!

"You're winding me up," Harry called trying not to laugh at himself.

"Oh, are we?" George called.

George took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." In seconds the parchment came to life, ink danced across the paper from George's wand. Words began to appear across the top, large curly green words that said.

 _Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_ _  
 _Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present the Marauders Map!__

It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. Strangely enough there were little ink dots that danced across the page as if someone was walking each dot labeled by name in tiny writing.

No way was that any Ginny walking around the Dormitory with Colin. All over the map it showed who was where. "Right into Hogsmeade." Tracing his finger over a trail. "There are seven in all. Filch knows about these four." Fred pointed them out "But we're sure we're the only ones who know about these. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in, completely blocked. And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one because the Whomping Willows planted right over the entrance. But this one here, this leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times. And as you might've noticed the entrance is right outside this room, through that one eyes old crones hump."

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," Fred and George sighed patting the heading of the map affectionately "We owe them so much."

"Nobel men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers," Fred said solemnly. "Right," George said briskly. "Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it and or anyone can read it," Fred called warningly.

"Just tap it again and say 'Mischief Managed' and it'll go blank." George demonstrated and sure enough the page went blank. The ink faded away quickly and anything that once was of the map was gone.

"So, young Harry and Elizabeth," Fred called in an uncanny impersonation of Percy, "Mind you behave yourself."

"See you guys in Honeydukes," George winked as the two left the room. Both of them smirking and satisfied with themselves.

I grab the map away from Harry looking it over. How it was able to do this was insane, maps don't come to life and show you who was where and what they were doing. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry tapped the map. We watched as the ink came back to life. All around the outskirts of the school you could see the Dementors floating around gliding across the fields.

I suddenly felt a cold feeling spread through my veins freezing me in my spot. Staring at the paper. This was almost like the diary Riddle had left…this couldn't harm us could it? Harry took the map away looking it over.

"Harry…"

"Yeah?"

"What if…what if this map is like the Diary…what if it…"

"Lizzy we'll be okay…it's not like we're going to use this map to harm anyone and Fred and George said they've been using this for years…we only would use it to get into Hogsmeade…" but I heard it in his voice. He was uncertain too.

This map was dangerous. If we weren't careful Sirius Black might get ahold of it and...I don't want to think about stuff like that.

Harry and I quickly walked outside the classroom. The map stuffed away in his robes. I followed Harry outside toward the old witch statue watching him look it over. I watched him tap the statue as if that would work but it really didn't do anything. He looked back down at the map reading something before looking back up again. He tapped the statue and whispered "Dissendium."

We watched as the statues hump opened wide enough to admit a fairly thin person. Harry glanced back and forth between the halls before darting forward. "Come on Lizzy." Hesitantly I followed behind my brother watching his movements. He tucked the map back inside his robes before hoisting himself in the hole head first.

Quickly following suit I watched as the light disappeared. We were trapped in the dark passageway.

"Watch out theres a…" Harry tried to warn but I felt my feet fall out in front of me. Wind rushed through my hair as the stone like slide zoomed me down. I couldn't help the cry of confusion and fear as I thought I was rushing to my death.

I landed on cold, damp earth the dark passageway was lit when I opened my eyes. Harry was looking down at me, his wand out and showing off the bright light from the tip of his wand.

"You okay?" He helped me stand as I rubbed my butt. I wasn't expecting the fall and it hurt. Harry gave me a moment or two before we set off into the darkness. The passageway was long and narrow, Harry quickly said "mischief managed" and tucked the map away again.

This passage twisted and turned, went up hills and down. Harry and I kept tripping over our feet from the ground of roots or rocks. The ground was uneven you could easily slip and twist your ankle if you weren't paying good enough attention.

It felt like we had been walking for so long that I felt like we were lost but all we had done was gone straight. There weren't any other passage ways. Finally we made it to an incline. My hands and feet were frozen from the cold. I held my hands under my armpits to get some warmth back in them, I was tired from walking. Harry kept reminding me of Honeydukes and butterbeer to keep my spirits up. I couldn't wait.

Finally we saw some worn stone steps that rose out of site above us. We did our best not to make any noise as we climbed the tall mountain of steps it almost got to the point where I would have crawled up. My heart was racing and I desperately needed water. I haven't walked this much in so long.

"Ow!" Harry moaned in pain. Halting right above me. I gasped for breath sitting on the stone step staring up at my brother, I could feel my face was hot. I watched my brother massage his head.

"You okay?" I whispered softly trying not to make any more sounds.

"Yeah…theres a trap door here." Harry slowly lifted the trap door and peered over the edge. They had made it to a cellar. It was full of wooden crates and boxes. We quietly walked up and looked around. The cellar was full of wooden crates and boxes, there was a wooden stair case leading up and I could definitely hear voices now. We were in Hogsmeade!

Eyes widen in surprise when the door opened. "And get another box of Jelly Slugs, dear, they've nearly cleaned us out," A womans voice called.

Harry hid behind a few boxes a little ways away. I shot toward the other side. I hid behind a few crates of barrels and heard the man shuffling through boxes in the far corner. There wasn't another time to do this. As quietly as I could I shot from my spot noticing that Harry had the same idea. We dash up the stairs and out the door. We were behind the counter of Honeydukes. Ducking down Harry and I crept sideways the straightened up on the other side.

Honeydukes was so crowded with Hogwarts students that no one looked twice at us. There were shelves upon shelves of the most mouthwatering treats you could think of. Pink squares of coconut ice, tubes of honey, so much chocolate, bubble gums that filled the room with bluebell colored bubbles that wouldn't pop for days. Toothflossing stringmints, a kind of candy that would help you breathe fire! I was so getting some of those.

I grabbed onto Harry so I wouldn't lose him, he was squeezing us through the crowds of sixth years dragging us somewhere. I was just so immersed by the sights I couldn't believe what was going on. I couldn't believe we were actually in Hogsmeade.

"Ugh, no. Neither Harry or Lizzy would want one of those, they're for vampires, I expect." I heard Hermione call. Looking over I saw Ron and Hermione looking over some Blood flavored lollipops.

"Well Lizzy might, last time I brought back something that tasted like a pine tree and she still tried it." Ron called putting one of the pops in the basket. "What about these?" Ron called looking over a jar of cockroach clusters.

"Definitely not," Harry called.

I couldn't help grin in the background watching Ron almost drop the jar in surprise. "Harry!" Hermione squealed. "What are you doing here? Lizzy! How did you…?"

"Wow!" Ron was looking very impressed. "You've learned to apparate!"

"Course we haven't." Harry called laughing to himself. "We couldn't even if we wanted to." I couldn't help giggling.

"Though wouldn't it be so cool if we could?"

"Oh yeah, it would great if we were able to apparate." Harry agreed. Ron and Hermione stared at us shocked and confused as to how we were even here to begin with. Last they knew Harry and I weren't aloud to leave the castle.

"But you were right Ron, those Blood lollies do sound cool to try." Ron grinned at Hermione in a 'I told you so' way while Hermione only rolled her eyes.

Harry got to telling the story of how Fred and George gave him the map for Christmas, I noticed the jealous look cross his face.

"How come Fred and George never gave it to me!" Ron was outraged. "I'm their brother!" Ron called crossing his arms over his chest annoyed.

"But Harry isn't going to keep it!" Hermione said as if the idea was insane. Harry couldn't possibly keeps something so dangerous. "He's going to hand it to Professor McGonagall, aren't you, Harry?"

"No, I'm not." Harry answered matter of fact like.

"Are you mad?" Ron called to Hermione "Hand in something this good?"

"Lizzy you know he should turn it in right?" Hermione asked hoping that I could help in some way.

I gave her a sympathetic look, cringing as I rubbed the back of my neck as I started to speak. "I know that the map is dangerous and that Harry should give it in but…"

"If I hand it in, I'll have to say where I got it. Filch would know Fred and George had nicked it." Harry explained.

"I really don't want the twins to get in more trouble." I sighed glancing at the crowds of people.

"But what about Sirius Black?" Hermione hissed. "He could be using one of the passages on the map to get into the castle! The teachers have got to know!"

"He can't be getting in through a passage," Harry called quickly before she could start up again. "There are seven secret tunnels on the map, right? Fred and George reckon Filch already knows about four of them and of the other three one of them is caved in, so no one can get through tit. One of them has the Whomping Willow planted over the entrance, so you can't get out of it. And the one I just came through well its really hard to see the entrance to it down in the cellar, so unless he knows it was there." Harry explained.

But even after that long explanation I swear I could see doubt cross his eyes. He must have been at least a little worried about Sirius Black like I was.

Ron cleared his throat directing everyone's attention to him. Ron had pointed to a notice pasted on the inside of the sweet shop door.

 **BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

 **Customers are reminded that until further notice, dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall.**

 **Merry Christmas!**

"See?" Ron said quietly. "I'd like to see Black try and break into Honeydukes with dementors swarming all over the village. Anyway, Hermione, the Honeydukes owners would hear a break in, wouldn't they? They live over the shop."

"Yes, but, but…" Hermione looked like she was struggling to find another problem. "Look, you two still shouldn't be coming into Hogsmeade. You don't have a signed form! If anyone finds out you two are here, you'll both be in so much trouble! And it's not nightfall yet, what if Sirius Black turns up today? Now?"

"He'd have a job spotting Harry or Lizzy in this," Ron nodded through the fogged up windows. You could barely see the swirling snow outside. "Come on Hermione, it's Christmas. They both deserve a break."

"Are you going to report us?" Harry asked Hermione grinning.

"Oh, of course not, but honestly, Harry…" Hermione stuttered her worry clear to read.

"Guys come she's worried and she has a right to be." I called staring at the boys. "Sirius Black could be lurking around in the alley ways or blending in with a disguise of sorts. We can't be too careful. So whats so wrong with her being worried?"

"If we promise we'll be careful and keep an eye out will you calm down?" Harry asked Hermione rolling his eyes. I grumble punching his shoulder. It made me a little mad that he was brushing off Hermione's concerns like they were nothing. Sure she worried a lot but she has a reason to. Some crazy killer escaped Azkaban and wants to kill my brother!

"Have you seen the Fizzing Whizbees, Harry?" Ron asked grabbing Harry and leading him over to the barrel.

"Ignore them, they're just idiots. Even if Harry doesn't say it, we do appreciate your concern Hermione." I pulled my best friend in a hug holding her tightly.

"At least you care," she muttered as we pulled away.

"Course I do, and don't worry we won't be coming back here much more till Sirius Black is caught." Hermione didn't like that answer but she nodded anyway. It was the best she could get right now.

Hermione and I walked to the register and paid for her sweets, we waited for Ron and Harry to pay for the sweets and the four of us could head out and explore. We didn't have to wait long, Ron and Harry joined us by the front a bag of sweets on Ron's arm.

Hogsmeade looked so nice and cozy, the cottages and shops were all covered in snow and every door had a wreath and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees.

Why didn't I have a cloak though?! It was freezing outside! I blame Harry for this, he just had to go in behind the statue and get to Hogsmeade. My body crunched into a ball, my arms at my sides. The blizzards winds whipped through our hair. It felt like the wind was stabbing, slicing my skin off. God this hurt.

Ron and Hermione shouting through their scarves pointed out spots.

"That's the post office,"

"Zonko's is up there,"

"We could go up to the Shrieking Shack," Hermione suggested.

"No!" I couldn't help crying out my teeth chattering, my feet freezing, I think my hands were turning blue. Harry wasn't in any shape to be out much longer either.

"Tell you what," Ron called I shifted my body to look at him so that I could at least try to hear him. "Who wants butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?"

Grabbing Ron's hand he quickly led the way toward the Three Broomsticks across the road. As soon as we entered the tiny inn I felt a wave of heat flush across my face, I couldn't have been happier. My body shivered as Ron led us to a table.

The Three Broomsticks was extremely crowded, very noisy, warm, and smoky. Harry and Hermione soon joined us at the table Harry hunched over shivering like myself. Even through the cold we were looking over everything, this place looked amazing. I never thought a place like this before.

Across the room a very pretty woman was serving a bunch of warlock's at the bar, she had a curvy sort of body and was sort of plump in other areas, but really pretty. "That's Madam Rosmerta," Ron told us watching our gazes. "I'll get the drinks," He called going slightly red as he stood.

I wasn't paying anymore attention to the people I was with, I was warming my fingers over the fire. The flames felt amazing on my chilled skin.

"Merry Christmas!" Ron called startling me with a tankard of butterbeer. Spinning around Harry and Hermione were already drinking up. I was so excited I had heard nothing but the best about butterbeer. Grasping the tankard I felt the warm liquid instantly heat my insides up. It was the most amazing, sweet, spectacular drink I've ever had!

I felt so dazed by this drink I couldn't help yelping when Ron's hand shoved my head down, my body fell off it's stool. I suppressed a cry of pain when the butterbeer spilt all over me, glancing over I saw Ron was motioning me to hide under the table. Uh oh. Teachers.

I clutch my tankard to my chest, heart pounding in my chest as I saw Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Flitwick, and Fudge's feet move toward the bar then headed our way. "Mobiliarbus!" Hermione muttered. The Christmas Tree beside us rose a few inches off the ground and shifted sideways. With a soft thump the tree was right in front of our table, hiding us from view. Harry and I stared through the dense lower branches. Four chairs moved back from the table that was right beside ours. We could hear the grunts and sighs of the teachers and ministers as they sat down.

Turquoise high heels appeared next. "A small gillywater…"

"Mine," That was Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Four pinks of mulled mead…"

"Ta, Rosmerta,," Hagrid.

"A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella…" Madam Rosmerta called off.

"Mmm!" Professor Flitwick had smacked his lips in anticipation.

"So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister."

"Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear." Fudge called. "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself, won't you? Come and join us?"

"Well, thank you very much, Minister." Rosmerta walked away and returned moments later. Harry gripped my hand nervously. It must mean something bad. He looked at me urgently, then the door, then back at me.

We had to leave but how could we what with the teachers being there. Oh I wish we had the invisibility cloak. It would be so much easier if we had. Hermione's leg stated to bounce with her own nerves.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" Madam Rosmerta's voice called. Fudge's feet twisted as I'm guessing he was looking around to see if anyone was eve's dropping, he spoke quietly, if we hadn't been next to their table I'm sure we'd never had heard.

"What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happed up at the school at Halloween?"

"I did hear a rumor," Madam Rosmerta admitted.

"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" Professor McGonagall asked exasperatedly.

"Do you think Blacks still in the area, Minister?" Rosmerta asked changing the situation back to Fudge.

"I'm sure of it," Fudge replied shortly.

"You know what the dementors have searched the whole village twice?" Madam Rosmerta's voice was on edge. "Scared all my customers away, it's very bad for business, Minister."

"Rosmerta, dear, I don't like them any more than you do," Fudge sounded so uncomfortable talking about those things. "Necessary precaution…unfortunate, but there YOU are…I've just met some of them. They're furious with Dumbledore, he won't let them inside the castle grounds."

Thank the lord for that, I think if they ever did get in Hogwarts everyone would be scared to do anything or black out.

"I should think not," Professor McGonagall called sharply. Completely disgusted with the idea of Dementors on school grounds. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"

"Hear, hear!" Professor Flitwick squeaked. His feet were dangling a bit away from the ground.

"All the same, they are here to protect you all from something much worse…We all know what Black's capable of." Fudge murmured nervously.

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," Madam Rosmerta sighed thinking over something deeply. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought. I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," Fudge called gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known." I can't believe we're finally finding more information about Black.

"The worst? Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?" Madam Rosmerta called curiosity lased with every word that spilled form her lips.

"I certainly do," was Fudge's reply. "I can believe that."

"What could possibly be worse? You say you remember him at Hogwarts Rosmerta," Professor McGonagall asked in a murmer. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"

"Naturally," Madam Rosmerta gave a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here, oh they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter."

Potter? My eyes widen I forced my body to shimmy closer to hear better, she couldn't possibly mean that my father was best friends with Sirius Black…could she? That's not possible. That can't be possible!

"Precisely," Professor McGonagall nodded her head. I'm only guessing by her tone that she had a deep sad look on her face. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course, exceptionally bright, in fact, but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers…"

"I dunno," Hagrid chuckled aloud. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run for their money." This can't be real. Sirius Black was our father's friend.

"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" Professor Flitwick called out. "Inseparable!"

"Of course they were," Fudge had sighed. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. They named him godfather to Harry. Harry has no idea of course. You can imagine the idea would torment him." I glance at Harry only to see his eyes were wide with shock. His mouth dropped. Reaching over I grasped onto his hand. His grip was tight but his eyes never left the floor.

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" Madam Rosmerta whispered.

"Worse, even than that, m'dear," Fudge had dropped his voice to a low rumble. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Kow-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius charm."

"How does that work?" Madam Rosmerta was breathless. Her interest on this conversation grew immensely. Professor Flitwick was the one to answer that question.

"An immensely complex spell," He squeaked. "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find. Unless of course, the Secret Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window."

"So Black was the Potters Secret Keeper?"

"Naturally," Professor McGonagall answered. "James told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself…and yet, Dumbledore reained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters Secret Keeper himself."

"He suspected Black?"

"He was sure that someone close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," Professor McGonagall replied darkly. "Indeed, he has suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."

"But James Potter insisted on using Black?"

"He did," Fudge's voice sounded heavy. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed…"

"Black betrayed them?" Madam Rosmerta breathed.

"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in those Potter Twins. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it…"

It was his fault. His fault they were dead. Tears welled in my eyes, my parents had trusted him and he…he killed them.

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid yelled so loudly that half the bar went quiet.

"Shh!" Professor McGonagall cried.

"I met him!" Hagrid growled. "I musta been the last ter see him before he killed them people! It was me what rescued Harry and 'Izzy from James and Lily's house after they was killed! Jus' got them outta the ruins, poor things, with a great slash across their foreheads, an' parents dead…an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared. We heard the cracking in his voice.

"Hagrid please!" Professor McGonagall called worried for onlookers. "Keep your voice down!"

"How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lil an' James? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! An' then he says 'Give them ter me, Hagrid, I'm Harry's godfather, I'll look after them.' Ha! But I had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said they was ter go ter their aunt an' uncle's. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry and 'izzy there. 'I won't need it anymore' he says. I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him." Hagrid grumbled hating the idea of Sirius Black living a free man.

"But what if I'd given Harry and 'izzy to him, eh? I bet he'd 've pitched them off his bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friends' kids! But when a wizard goes over ter dark side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to em anymore…"

What would have happened to us had Hagrid not been there. Would we be dead? Tortured, raised worse than living with the Dursleys.

"What about Elizabeth's Godparents? Couldn't they have stayed with them?" Madam Rosmerta asked her foot bouncing under her table.

Professor McGonagall was the one to speak up this time. "Remus said that it would be too dangerous for them to be in the wizarding world. The two would grow up safe with the Dursleys." Madam Rosmerta let out a 'huh' sound not confused but not fully understanding what that meant.

"For fear that Sirius Black would strike him next? I'll never know how Remus must have been feeling. He and Black were best friends."

"Not to mention Peter Pettigrew, he would always follow those three around on all of their shenanigans." Flitwick reminded everyone.

"Pettigrew…that fat little boy?"

"Hero worshipped Black and Potter," Professor McGonagall remarked. "Never quite in their league, talent wise. I was often rather harp with him. You can imagine how I, how I regret that now…" She sounded as if she was holding her emotions back.

"There, now Minerva," Fudge called most likely patting her hand in his trying to make the woman feel somewhat better. "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses, muggles of course, we wiped their memories later, told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' and then he went for his wand. Well of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens…"

Professor McGonagall blew her nose and spoke thickly. "Stupid boy, foolish boy, he was always hopeless at dueling…should have left it to the Ministry."

"I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands. I'd 've ripped him limb from limb." Hagrid all but growled out. I've never heard Hagrid this angry before it was honestly very scary. To think that Hagrid's happy cheerful self was gone hurt.

"You don't know what you're talking about Hagrid. Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all of those people. I…I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him…A heap of bloodstained robes and a few…a few fragments…" Fudges voice stopped abruptly. Five noses were being blown.

"Well there you have it, Rosmerta," Fudge said tiredly. The stress of Sirius Black being on the loose and overseeing so many witches and wizards must be affecting him. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since."

"Is it true he's mad, Minister?"

"I wish I could say that he was," Fudge spoke slowly. "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a concerned and desperate man, cruel…pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them…but I was shocked at how normal Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored- asked if I'd finished my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. Yes, I was astounded by how little effect the dementors seemed to be having on him and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night."

"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" Madam Rosmerta asked nervously. "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?"

"I daresay that is his, er, eventual plan," Fudge said evasively. "But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing…but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again…"

The sound of glass hitting wood meant someone sent down their cup. "You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with he headmaster, he'd better head back up to the castle," Professor McGonagall spoke looking at the clock on the wall a few feet away.

One by one everyone left the table. I could only stare ahead of me surprised. I was not expecting this to happen today, this is why Sirius Black is after us? Because he's trying to fulfill the Voldemort's wishes?!

"Harry?"

"Lizzy?"

Ron and Hermione's faced appeared under the table, they stared at us not sure what to say just as shocked as we were.

"He was their friend." I couldn't help whispering.

 **Holy crap it's taken me so long since my last update! Sorry C.S Skywalker that I'm not super imaginative when it comes this early in the series. I'll be better. but I don't know if you even read the story, all you did was read the first chapter. Anyway life's been pretty crazy lately. The only reason this chapter is here is because I'm sitting next to my mom while she sleeps in her hospital bed. I also got into writing Naruto stories and had some fun with that but I wanted Harry Potter again so here we are! I don't own it, never have, never will.**

 **I'm also hoping to have Lizzy meet Newt possibly not sure yet.**

 **I saw Crimes of Grindlewald and OH MY GOD! I LOVED IT AGH!**

 **That's all! Thanks for reading! I love you all!**


	14. Sorry!

So sorry I haven't updated in a while. Well long time. I'm actually in the process of fixing up the first two books right now. I've already rewrote the first six so you're welcome to read that if you want. I'll be sure to update this one when I finish. Sorry again!


End file.
